


The Bits In Between

by misssara11



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssara11/pseuds/misssara11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose/The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my lovely beta **viktoria** for all her help. I hope everyone enjoys this. I haven't finished or posted any fic for a very long time. Rating for this chapter: Light G.
> 
> This is what I consider my masterpiece. Please read all the chapters in order. While the story follows the show, I do have small bits of my own canon that follows through.
> 
> If this seems familiar, it was originally posted at my LJ and Teaspoon in December of 2006.;

They sat in the chip shop snacking, laughing and people-watching. Rose wanted to ask so many questions but the Doctor looked so happy and peaceful that she couldn’t disrupt this lovely moment.

She studied him while trying to be nonchalant. He wasn’t someone she and her mates would have usually given a second look to. He looked more like someone her mum would fancy. In fact, he looked old enough to be her dad (or at least one of his mates.) His ears were almost too large, his nose a little too sharp. His build was slight. Nothing she would usually find attractive. All logic said she shouldn’t. However, those blue eyes pierced her and it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. When he grabbed her hand, she felt it in her whole body. No one, not even Mickey, made her feel like that. Then, he took her away in his magical box, to a future she could hardly comprehend. She met aliens, the last of her kind, the end of the world. She almost died. It should have sent her running for the hills. Instead, it intoxicated her and she wanted more. Much more. And she wanted this man to give it to her.

When she realised that she was staring at him, she shook her head to clear it. That was ridiculous. He couldn’t possibly fancy her. And she most certainly didn’t fancy him. But he did ask her to come along. Twice. She absently munched on a vinegar soaked chip while pondering exactly what this was.

The Doctor noticed her staring, of course. He noticed everything. He noticed the almost dreamy expression. It didn’t faze him. In his many, many years plenty of females and males and undefinables, for that matter, had looked at him like that. It didn’t mean much, and he almost never acted on it. And most certainly not with dyed blonde 19-year-olds from South London. Even if they were somewhat pretty and quite clever, and had the gall to challenge him, and had saved his life.

Mostly from years of practice, he could watch her like she was watching him without getting caught. He had seen dozens, hundreds, thousands, millions of girls like her across time and space. So what was it about her? When he grabbed her hand in the basement of that shop, it was purely a heroic fancy. He would have done the same for anyone down there. And yet, she started asking questions. Good questions. This wasn’t the average ape. Or maybe he was just entirely too lonely since the war. He tried to tell himself he would have asked whomever he met to come with him. He knew it wasn’t true. There was something special about her. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what yet.

The folks back home (had there been any) would have laughed and accused him of showing off for her. They’d be right. The year 5.5/apple/26? The end of the world? He was pathetic. Maybe showing her the end of her world made it easier to accept the end of his. He didn’t mean to snap at her, or open up this soon. He had done both and barely regretted any of it.

When Jabe had questioned who Rose was, he played coy for a couple of reasons. One: Jabe was beautiful and intriguing and two: how does one introduce the girl he saved from shop dummies who in turn saved him from their leader, and in the spur of the moment (or insanity) asked her to come with him, leaving her ordinary life behind? It was safer for all involved to pretend she wasn’t that important to him yet.

Besides, she was young. Too young. She had no idea how much too young. He knew he looked much older than her and not quite all of her society accepted the appearance of a twenty-year age gap, let alone a nine hundred year one. Those were dangerous thoughts. He had only just met her and there was no way she would have been interested in him, no matter who he was.

During both of their ponderings, they kept up the pretence of small talk that eventually fell into a comfortable silence. Rose grabbed another chip, missing the fact that it was very saturated with vinegar.

“You have…” the Doctor motioned to his lip as if something was on it. She went to wipe whatever it was away, but touched the wrong side. As he shook his head, he took it upon himself to catch the wayward drop.

She had the same idea and to the rest of the world, it looked as if he was cupping her cheek and she held his hand in place. She blushed as she turned away from him, trying to hide her smile.

“So, Doctor, where to next?”


	2. Rose/The End of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my lovely beta **viktoria** for all her help. I hope everyone enjoys this. I haven't finished or posted any fic for a very long time. Chapter rating: PG.

“I should go change. Now, if I can only remember where the wardrobe room is." Rose stared intently at the door leading to the rest of the TARDIS, willing it to tell her where to go.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled. “I’ll take you, just give me a mo’.” He flicked a few more switches and checked the monitor. “Right then, shall we?” He offered her his arm like earlier that evening before it all went pear shaped.

“It’s going to take some getting used to,” Rose said, mostly to herself.

“Don’t worry, she can be overwhelming. I’ll draw you a map.”

“No, I mean thanks but it was like you were saying, a different morality and everything. Gwyneth understood that, didn’t she?”

“Yep. You understand more than you think, though.”

They kept walking, making occasional turns. Rose had the fleeting thought of being walked home at the end of a date. Not a traditional one to be sure, but the ingredients were there. He had even told her she looked beautiful. Of course, he quickly added the human bit, but she still smiled at the memory.

It frightened him how natural this felt. She on his arm all dressed up. Like a proper date. It wasn’t. It never could be. But for a little while it didn’t hurt to pretend.

When they reached the door, they weren’t quite sure what to do. If it were, in fact, a proper date, there would only be one logical thing to do. So, the Doctor, being a logical fellow, did it.

At first, it didn’t register to Rose what was happening. There was just no way the Doctor was kissing her. So, logically, that meant it was a dream. And if it were a dream, she would not be responsible for her actions. So, she kissed him back.

He lifted his hands to her face and gently tilted her head back to give a better angle. Before she could stop herself, she sighed against his lips.

He suddenly dropped his hands and jumped back like he was burned. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…you get our things and I’ll leave you that map to show you to a room you can use.” He couldn’t look at her; he was too embarrassed and ashamed of himself. She was probably disgusted with him. Before she had chance to say so, he walked quickly away.

She stood there bewildered. Had that just happened? Wasn’t it going well? Did she do something wrong? She obviously was getting answers from him this time. She went in and gathered her clothes and found some temporary sleepwear. She regretted the fact that her impulsiveness meant she had none of her things. Maybe they could fix that. When she got out, as promised, there was a map.

It had a path drawn to where she was to what she guessed was the living areas. One room was marked with the word “Yours” and a note, “If you need anything, you’ll find me here.” An arrow was drawn from the room he marked to the one directly across the hall. It said, “Mine.” She smiled as she made her way there.


	3. Aliens of London/World War Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the loveliest beta in all the land (besides me!) **viktoria** for all her help. Chapter rating: PG.

There was an uncomfortable tension after they took off. They both knew that he had basically manipulated and seduced her into abandoning her life. They also knew it didn’t take that much of a push for her to do it.

“I’m just gonna put away my things.” Rose grabbed her pack and started down the labyrinth to her room.

As she unpacked, she finally started to process all that had happened. Last week, relatively speaking, she was Rose Tyler: shop girl, faithful daughter and somewhat loyal girlfriend. Now, she was Rose Tyler: time and space traveller and companion to an almost complete stranger. She must have been a complete nutter, because she wouldn’t have it any other way.

In the past two days alone, she’d discovered that she had been missing and thought dead for a year, her, she’d guess, now ex-boyfriend suspected of the crime. Watched the new man in her life be slapped by her mother. Found out he was 900 years-old (like the age gap wasn’t an issue before.) Gotten a key to his place. Gone to Downing Street. Been attacked by farting aliens. Been told by her new man that he almost considered not saving the world because of her. Saved the world. Had her mother accept the new man. And had the new man lead her away from her mother like some sort of Pied Piper.

This was normal now. This was a long way from a shop, chips and the bus. This was where she wanted to be.

If she was honest with herself, when she invited Mickey to come along, it was as a mate. She would have done the same if Shareen had been there. She had stayed with Mickey out of habit more than anything else. There was nothing wrong with him. She couldn’t even say she wanted better. Just different (and she currently had about as different as she could.) He’d make someone very happy someday. It just wasn’t her. She knew that before the Doctor came into her life.

She knew she was selfish and quite cruel to him. She had no excuses. She should be a better person than that but she wasn’t. She should have made a clean break when she left this time but she didn’t.

Now she had the entire universe right outside her doors. She could see anything, anytime. Why would she want anything else? It didn’t make it fair to those she knew, but it was how it was.

As for the “new man,” yes, he had known exactly what to say to make her come running. She wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He did give her a key to the TARDIS, something she was sure no light matter. He had told her, he didn’t want to lose her. She knew he was all alone and maybe that made him do the desperate things he did. She also knew she didn’t care.

The Doctor watched Rose leave and then busied himself with the console controls. He had let himself be vulnerable when he let him know about the choice between the world and her. That was one of many reasons why he had blown off the idea of doing “domestic” with the woman who had given him a very good slap. He would have been impressed with Jackie Tyler if he hadn’t been on the receiving end. As for her “boyfriend,” he had a feeling that the relationship wasn’t too stable if she so willing ran away with him. He had only asked him along as a courtesy. He did help, after all. When he turned him down, he could have danced for joy. That eased some of he guilt and did nothing to tap down the emotions he was having toward her. He was falling quickly. That was dangerous and stupid. He also knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

After awhile, when he knew he had nothing else to “fix,” he went to find her. She was still putting things in their place. He shook his head. In all his years he still didn’t understand why females of all kinds needed so many things.

“You have everything you need?” She jumped. She hadn’t heard him.

“Yeah. Great. Fine. Thanks. How long ‘til we reach the nebula?” She wasn’t sure why she felt so nervous. Maybe because he was in her room and it felt like he belonged there.

“Awhile yet. I’m not sorry, you know. About your mother.”

“I know. But you have to understand my feelings too. I’m not sorry I came with you but she’s my mum. I’m all she’s got. Just let me be a daughter once in awhile, okay?”

He smiled sincerely. “Okay. Come with me.” He held out his hand and she quickly took it. He led her down a few halls to what he considered his study. It had a couple of desks with paper strewn everywhere, dusty bookshelves, a sofa which faced what looked like a large telly and the floor was covered in lush rugs. Rose thought it suited him and in a strange way, her.

“This is where I come to relax after an adventure. You are always welcome to do the same.” There, he had officially welcomed her into his home. They sat on the sofa and then didn’t know what to do.

They both turned to each other, ready to speak. Their faces inches apart. “I forgot what I was going to say,” Rose said breathlessly.

“So don’t say anything,” and with that their lips joined. This kiss was very different than the last time. It was filled with emotions neither one yet understood or was ready to deal with. They just let the moment carry them. As the kiss deepened, mouths parted and tongues touched. Rose was ready to take what she thought was the next logical step. She placed her hand underneath his jacket and started to remove it when he pulled away.

“Rose, this can’t go any further than this. Is that clear?” He didn’t want to stop but for his own sanity needed to keep at least the little bit of distance between them.

Rose was bewildered but later figured he looked human but was alien. Maybe they weren’t compatible that away. But she would take whatever he was willing to give. “Yeah, alright.”

“Good.” He put his arm around her and they just were. And somehow, it was enough for the both of them.


	4. Dalek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank **viktoria** for all her help. Go read her [stories](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1660), the second of which has been brillanty betaed. Chapter rating: PG.

Rose took a very bemused Adam to a room to get settled. She made sure it was around the corner from what she considered her and the Doctor’s space. He had tried to kiss her goodnight but she turned and he caught her cheek. He was confused but didn’t press the issue.

While it was true that she hadn’t known him long, she still has never seen the Doctor so rattled. The fact that he could lose his composure made her head spin. What was that thing? That Dalek? Why did it get to him so badly? She always knew he was lonely but never really saw until now what that war had done to him. She had meant it when she said he had her.

She changed into some pyjamas and shuffled off to find him. She had left him in the control room but had a feeling he wasn’t there anymore. While she walked toward the study she reflected on what that Dalek had said about emotions and saving the woman he loved. Did he really? Did she? Maybe so but she know not to press the issue. Especially now. She had an idea.

He had left for the study not long after they had left him. He’d taken off his jacket and thrown it carelessly over a chair. He had even taken off his boots, he felt entire too suffocated. He picked up a book and sat on the sofa. He stared blankly at the page. It didn’t matter what it said, he just wanted a sense of normality.

“Tea?” He jumped at Roe’s voice. She carried a tray with that and some other things.

“Ta,” he picked up a mug. “Sit, please.” She joined him and they sat quietly for awhile. She knew he would talk when he was ready.

“So, is the pretty boy settled?” The best defence, go for the easy target.

Rose knew what he was doing. She didn’t mind, “I told you, I hadn’t noticed.” The look she received said he believed otherwise. “I mean it. He’s a bit young. Actually, he’s younger than I am and that would never do.”

He laughed in what felt like ages. “Alright then, cradle robber.” He got quiet and contemplative. “Are you okay?”

She laughed in disbelief. “Am I okay? After what you went through! Doctor, I respect your privacy but you must know you can talk to me. I may not understand, but I promise to listen.”

He put his hands in his head. “Rose, I can’t burden you with my problems. I brought you with me for adventure and now I almost got you killed.”

Rose started to put her plan into motion. She turned and moved back so that her legs stretched on the sofa. “Come here.”

“Rose, what…?”

“Just trust me and lie back. Put your head here,” she patted the tops of her thighs. She put her hands on his temples and started to rub.

He relaxed immediately. How she knew what he needed, he wasn’t sure. And he knew what he and she both needed. He started to talk about Daleks and the war, without telling her too much. He still wasn’t ready for that.

She, in turn, told him about her life and friends. The hours stretched and they both wore down. The next thing either of them knew it was morning or what was considered morning on the TARDIS.

Rose found she had shifted and was lying on the sofa. She also found a tall, lanky Time Lord wrapped around her, his head resting on her stomach. She smiled fondly and smoothed his hair. “Doctor, as much as I don’t mind being a pillow, my legs are numb.”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, right, sleep well?”

“Actually, yes. You?”

“The first time in a long time. Thank you, Rose Tyler.” He kissed her sweetly and chastely. “Now, go get ready. Let’s show off for your new beau.” He smirked.

“I will hurt you. Show off how?”

“Go on, I’ll meet you in the control room.” Daleks were a lot of things, liars weren’t one of them. He knew he was in trouble.


	5. The Long Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **viktoria** is love. Go read her [stories](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1660), the second of which has been brillanty betaed. Thank you all for reading. I never expected all the love I've been getting, and from people whose stories I really like. It makes me happy. I promise the chapters will get a lot longer. Just not today. Chapter rating: PG.

“So, I’m the best?” Rose, walked up the ramp and sat herself in the battered chair.

The Doctor continued pushing buttons and flicking switches. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He smirked. “Yep.”

“Hmm. Well, that works out then because I only travel with the best.” She saw his smirk and did the same.

She put her feet on the console. “I’m sorry about Adam. I shouldn’t have given him my key. I shouldn’t have made you bring him along. I’d take it all back if I could.”

He couldn’t say he was pleased with the turn of events but it wasn’t her fault. Not entirely. Besides, it put the human race back on track. So, maybe it was for the best. He could see she was still bothered though.

He walked over and picked up one of her legs, set himself on the console and placed her foot back down. He tilted her chin up to face him. “Hey, even the best make some mistakes. Except me, of course.”

She snorted. “There we are. Rose, just be careful. I never promised this would be easy. You’re still learning.”

“I’ll try. It’s not like I can mess up much worse, can I?”

“We’ll see.” He tilted her chin up further and then leaned in. This time the kiss was full of forgiveness and understanding from him and apology from her.

Soon his hands found their way to her sides and her arms went around his neck. This time she pulled away first. As she left, she threw a disarming smile his way. She hoped he would follow, but knew he wouldn’t.

He was ready to throw his control away, but stopped himself. He did know that, now, he would do anything she asked.


	6. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **viktoria** is love as are her random questions. Chapter rating: PG.

Rose squeezed the Doctor’s hand and gave him a weak smile before walking away. He knew she had one hell of a day. He also knew he was just as much to blame for the day’s events as she was.

He should have never taken her back the second time, but he couldn’t refuse her. He was too far gone to do that. That’s the real reason why he fought with her. Yes, she had messed up but he just used that as an excuse. He was much angrier at himself than he was at her. He was angry for going back. He was angry at the paradox. He was angry for letting himself get too close.

That’s why he yelled at her. He foolishly thought if he made her mad enough and said plenty of hurtful things, he would believe them and she would be less desirable. It was all he could do to not comfort her when she was upset. It would have negated the effect of making it appear like he didn’t care. He didn’t really group her with the stupid apes. He knew there were plenty of them.

He knew it was a wasted effort, when, as soon as trouble appeared, his first thought was to save her. She was right about him being bothered about no longer being the most important man in her life. Of course, that meant before that, he was, and through terrible circumstance, he was again. That wasn’t how he would have had it happen. He wished he could give her back her father but something were even beyond a Time Lord. However, if she had her father, he probably would have never met her. The selfish part of him thanked Pete Tyler. Even without her dad, he could see his influence all over Rose’s life. She really was quite extraordinary.

He decided he would give her as much time as she needed and took off for the study. To his surprise, she was there. Her jacket was off and she was curled up in one of the oversized chairs behind one of the desks. He could see she had been crying, still was. He was torn between giving her privacy and holding her close and promising to chase away the pain.

“Sorry, I’ll go if you like.”

She looked up and knew she looked a fright. As she wiped away her mascara she said, “No, I want you to stay.”

He sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him and she joined him. Without thinking, they instantly reached for each other’s hands.

He nudged her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I will be. It’s just almost too much to take. But that’s not fair is it? I only lost two people I care about. You lost everything.”

“Don’t worry about me. I chose to put myself in those circumstances.” Then it registered what she said. “How do you mean two?”

“Dad, of course, and you. That was almost harder to take. I was used to not having Dad around, but when that thing took you, I went numb.”

It was all he could do not to smile at that. It gave him hope that maybe she felt the same as him. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head.

“This is nice.” She wrapped her arm around him. The emotion of the day exhausted her. He soon heard her lightly snoring. He picked her up and carried her to her room. As he laid her on her bed she woke slightly. “Stay with me.”

He knew it was a bad idea, but he took off his jacket and shoes and climbed into the bed next to her, pulling her to him. He heard her mumble, “Nothing bad could happen where we’re like this.” And he believed her.


	7. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **viktoria** is not only a lovely beta, she lets me rant on important world issues. Chapter rating: PG-13.

Rose was frustrated. Extremely frustrated. If she didn’t do something about it soon, she would explode.

They had been on many adventures. Kept running for their lives. It got her blood pumping, adrenaline flowing, hormones in overdrive. There had been more kisses. Each one, to borrow his phrase, more fantastic than the next. Unfortunately for her, it never went any further than that.

She didn’t blame him. Couldn’t. He told her what they could be and she had accepted it. However, she was 19 and had needs. And she could only meet those needs herself to a point.

She really had been trying. She attempted to flirt with random boys. She got a perverse pleasure in watching the Doctor pretend that he wasn’t a little bit jealous. She would get to a good point; have the target more than willing, when she would pull away. None of them were enough like him. She knew they would never do. If only she could find someone like him but with that little something extra.

She groaned into her pillow. Right then. She put up a resolve. She was going to make it through. She could do this.

She got up and decided to get dressed. National pride suddenly overcame her and she put on her Union Jack shirt. Maybe not her sexiest look, but it would do.

“Rose, could you come here please.” Ah, speak of the devil.

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Two things, we are out of milk and there’s trouble coming our way.” He grinned at her and suddenly the TARDIS lurched violently.

“Here we go again,” she thought excitedly.


	8. The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **viktoria** and I are planning a great party right now. Chapter rating: R (the smut has arrived).

The Doctor took Jack down the winding halls to a room. He figured it would be safer that way. He trusted Rose explicitly. It was this “Captain” he didn’t trust. He made sure Jack’s room was far from Rose’s and his space.

He felt like a jealous git. Probably because, at the moment, he was one. If he had any say in it, no one else was going to touch his Rose. His Rose? Now, he was a possessive jealous git. This was no way for a Time Lord to act. And yet, he couldn’t control it. Didn’t want to, really.

He had fallen hard for a 19 year-old shop girl. It was the most glorious and awful feeling. Of course, he had cared for many people over his many years but not like this. Not since he and Susan ran away. The war just made sure that he would close himself off completely. Except this girl got to him.

She was trouble. She was jeopardy friendly. She was, to use one of her terms, slightly chavvy. She wore too much eye makeup. She argued with him. She flirted constantly with most males they came into contact with…She challenged him. She made him laugh and smile. She was beautiful. She made him feel like he could move mountains. He could move mountains, but that was beside the point. And she was sexy.

He knew he was playing with fire from the first him he kissed her. She was worth the burn. But his control was quickly running from him and he no longer could see why he kept it anyway.

He walked back to the control room to find Rose still dancing about. She had taken off her jacket and shoes. She was humming along to the music, it had now moved into her contemporary pop, and was happily oblivious to everything around her.

She was happy and content, due in no small part to him, and he felt the same. He didn’t want to interrupt her. He moved as quietly as he could to one of he pillars. He leaned against it and just watched.

Rose decided it was, all in all, a successful evening. They had reunited a family, picked up a new friend, and save the world. They had forgotten the milk. Oh well. On a personal level, the night was great. Met a handsome stranger, made the Doctor jealous and danced with him. Now, if she could find a way to “dance” with him. She couldn’t be sure but she thought her previous ideas that they weren’t compatible were false.

He wasn’t making things easy. She still flushed when she remembered the look he gave her when he was disarming the Chula ship. And she loved the rush she got when he dipped her. She loved seeing him so happy. It made her that way too.

She spun around and saw him looking at her. He looked very peaceful. She beamed at him a put out her hand. He pushed away from the pillar and took off his jacket. He tossed it on top of hers and quickly joined her.

“Rose, this really isn’t my type of music,” he said as they held hands.

“That’s alright. Just go with it. Mind the toes.” She attempted to show him some moves that her mates did in the clubs. He failed miserably but they were laughing so neither cared.

The music kept coming and changing, covering all sorts of time periods, which lead to more types of dances. Rose’s personal favourites were the tango (which she did badly) and the waltz due to their need to be close to each other. After awhile, when they were both tired and content, the TARDIS turned on a low romantic tune, perfect for slow dancing.

They held each other and swayed. Rose put her head on the Doctor’s shoulder and they linked hands. She thought the moment couldn’t get much better. She was wrong.

He took his free hand and cupped her cheek, moving her head so they looked at each other. Her breath caught when she saw the look in his eyes. She had seen that look before and knew what it meant.

The kiss beat all others. This one had passion, longing, gratitude, a flurry of every wonderful emotion, but at the forefront there was lust. When he pulled away, he knew there was no turning back, not when she looked like that. Her eyes fluttered. Her lips were swollen and slightly parted. She rocked forward to push herself to him.

“Come with me.” His already deep voice was husky and broken. He pulled her by their interwoven hands to his room. Rose’s logic thought she should be looking around, seeing what his personal space looked like. The rest of her, however, couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

“Doctor? I thought you said we couldn’t because we aren’t, you know, compatible.”

He smiled at her. “No, Rose. I said we couldn’t because, well, I don’t know anymore. I assure you, we most definitely are compatible.” He stroked the sides of face and kissed her. Her hand ran up and down his sides until they found their way under his jumper.

Simultaneously, the jumper and Rose’s shirts went over their heads and onto the floor. He pulled back to look at her. She felt self-conscious and went to cover herself with her arms.

“Don’t. Please don’t.” He went to his knees and put his hands on her hips. He kissed a trail from her stomach to her chest, then turned his head and rested it against her breasts for a moment.

She stroked the back of his head. He turned and kissed his way back down and released the button at the top of her jeans. He slowly pulled down the zip and pushed them over he hips. She stepped out of them. He stayed on his knees and devoured her with his eyes. She felt like a goddess. A goddess in a bra and knickers, but a goddess nonetheless.

To her surprise, he got up and headed into what she assumed was his bathroom. Hoping it was for a purpose and not a case of cold feet; she took off her underwear and climbed onto his bed.

She took the time to look at her surroundings. The room suited him, she decided. In one corner, there was an overstuffed leather chair and ottoman that matched his jacket and a small table covered with books, papers, and an antique looking lamp. The floor had a lush rug covering the unfurnished bit of it. Another corner had a wardrobe and dresser.

The bed had two side tables flanking it. The one on what was usually her side of the bed was empty spare a lamp. The other side, the one she could tell was his, had a matching lamp, a coaster for what she assumed was for a water glass, the sonic screwdriver, and a framed photo. It was of her. She rolled onto her stomach for a closer look. She remembered when the picture was taken. They were on some planet whose name she couldn’t say. They had landed during a festival. After eating too much, Rose was swept up into dancing with the locals. She knew she looked a mess when she heard her name. She looked up and heard a click. At the time she was furious and even now she wasn’t sure why he kept it. She made a mental note to remedy that situation.

The bed itself was a solid metal. No footboard or awkward bits popping up. The headboard was a simple arch with bars filing the space between. It looked delicate but was very strong. Just like him.

After what seemed a lifetime but was closer to two minutes, she heard a noise behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Doctor silhouetted in the doorway. “Now there’s a sight a man could get used to.”

”You know Doctor, it is considered quite rude to leave a girl all hot and bothered without an explanation.”

“Sorry, I had to, um, take care of something. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” He stalked towards her like giant cat. She noticed he was barefoot and his trousers were no longer done up.

He stopped at the end of the bed. “Roll over.” She complied and he picked up her foot. As he climbed onto the bed, he kissed his way up her leg. She braced herself as he went higher, when, he stopped. He gave her a wicked grin and started down the other leg. Her groan of frustration turned to a whimper when he licked behind her knee.

“Now then, Rose Tyler, I said I would make it up to you. Sit back as I make this very memorable foreplay.”

“Doctor, all we have had is foreplay.” At this she pulled him to her mouth and put her feet at his hips to push down his trousers. He moved from her lips to her neck, shoulders, breasts, and stomach, anything he could find. He paused to kick off his pants.

Now there were no barriers between them. “Are you sure about this because once this starts, I know I won’t stop. I'd never force you, but I'll never stop wanting you from now on.”

She gave slight nod and that was all he needed. His mouth was on hers as he reached between them to position himself and he thrust.

Everything was still. She had time to adjust to him. When she was ready she rocked her hips and they started to move. He took her hands and put them beside her head and linked their fingers. Her eyes started to drift close and she was making lovely noises that spurred him on. “Look at me.” She did and the discussion they had without saying anything at all was deep and fulfilling.

He could feel himself getting close but refused to ruin this for her. To distract himself, he started to count the number of languages he could insult people in. It wasn’t a great plan, but it was doing the job.

Her thrusts were getting less rhythmic and more desperate. To help her along, he released one of her hands to reach between them to touch, tease and play with her. It was enough. Her breath quickened and her eyes squeezed shut. Her gasps were accompanied by moans and she suddenly clenched tight around him and screamed. “DOCTOR!” That was enough for him as well and he let go.

They both took a moment. In that time Rose was beyond happy that she didn’t settle for some cheap, quick replacement. The real thing was so beyond what she expected. He rolled off of her and pulled her to him.

“So, what were you doing when you left me?”

“I was using some contraception.” He knew how clinical it sounded and cringed at himself.

“So, we’re compatible in that way too?”

“Rose, we are compatible in everyway.” He kissed her soundly and picked up the sonic screwdriver, clicked it and all the lights went out. That night they slept more peacefully and more comfortably than ever. And most importantly, they did it in each other’s arms.


	9. Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **viktoria** and I are buying shiny pitchforks. Chapter rating: PG-13.

For the first time, Jack felt like he was home. Home was a blue box that was bigger on the inside and never stood still for long, but he felt like he belonged. He even had a family. A family he would happily shag at any given moment, but a family.

All three of them were in the study, looking up information about various alien plant life. They had recently been attacked by some nasty flora and they wanted to be prepared. Jack was sat at a desk with his feet up. The Doctor was at one end of the sofa. Rose was on the floor on her stomach.

Jack looked at them both over the top of his book. He knew they had no idea how transparent they were. They thought they were subtle, and maybe they were, but his military training made sure he didn’t miss much. He caught the sidelong glances, longing looks, secret smiles, and covert touches. Like now, the Doctor was studying Rose’s bum more than his book. Rose would occasionally take her hand from the floor to the Doctor’s foot, up to the ankle and back down. Jack shook his head and smiled to himself.

In the few months he had spent with them, he knew very quickly where his place was. Actually, he knew as soon as the Doctor had picked Rose back up from dipping her that first night. The look he received definitely said, “Hands off, she’s mine.” He really was fine with it, however, if either or both offered, and he most certainly wouldn’t turn them down.

His suspicions were confirmed when, about two weeks in, he was bored and looking for something or someone to occupy his time. He had just raised his hand to knock on Rose’s door when he heard a crash from across the hall. He was ready to bust down the door when he heard a moan. He recognized what type of moan that was. He had been the cause of quite a few of them.

Well, he knew they were having fun. He walked away and decided to flirt with the TARDIS. He was pretty sure she liked him.

From then on, he would hear them. Their Rose was a bit of a screamer. If he was more of a gentleman he would have asked to them to keep it down. Or at least alert them that he knew and was scandalized. But as it was, he didn’t mind and it kind of turned him on.

Rose got up and stretched. She walked over beside him and grabbed a book from a high shelf. Not being one to miss an opportunity, Jack pinched her bum. She attempted to look shocked and offended. She failed. The both laughed and she put herself at the other end of the sofa.

Awhile later, they decided it was time to let their guard down. Or they just forgot he was there. Rose swung her legs around so that her bare feet landed on the Doctor’s lap. Without missing a beat, the Doctor’s hand went down and started to rub them. He was quite sure she purred and started to knead his leg.

The Doctor noticeably shifted in his seat. Jack’s eyes went directly to the source of his discomfort. He decided that maybe now was the best time to give them some privacy.

His curiosity got the better of him though and he waited outside the door. Not long after he heard her giggle and him growl. Then there was the undeniable sound of clothing hitting the floor. He decided to leave then.

Later at dinner, Rose couldn’t keep the smirk off her face. Neither could Jack. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He told them he knew and if they wanted company, he would happily join them. They looked surprised at the first part but not the second. They politely turned him down and no longer tried to keep their relationship a secret from him.

Now, if he could only get them to say the words he knew they hadn’t yet said out loud.


	10. Boomtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: PG-13.

As soon as the TARDIS took off for Raxacoracfallipatoris Jack grabbed the extrapolator and headed to parts unknown. This left a brooding Time Lord and a pensive Rose alone.

“So, how long ‘til we get there?” Rose looked at the egg.

“Why did you do it?” It came out sharper than he intended but he refused to be sorry.

“What?”

“Go off with him. Rickey. Sorry, Mickey. The Idiot.”

She took a step back as if to protect herself from his words. How had he known? Well, she could give as good as she got.

“Do you really want to know the truth?”

“I think I deserve it!”

“Fine! I went with him to say goodbye. For good this time.”

“And you had to get tarted up to do it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Short skirt. Flirty hair. Might as well worn a sign that said ‘Shag me now!’”

“I hardly look a street-walker. And you weren’t complaining this morning. You really are a miserable bastard, you know that?”

He realised he had gone too far. It was just that he had felt like she was finally totally his. When they left earlier that day and she had reached for his hand in front of everyone, his hearts soared. Later, he could have seriously damaged something or someone as he watched them flirt and walk away. His voice was barely a whisper, “Then why did you agree to go to a hotel with him?”

She almost went to him when she realised what he said. “You heard that?”

“Yeah. With the ways things were going today, I wanted you safe. I’m sorry.”

It was a sad apology and yet she couldn’t help but accept it. Especially with the truth she was about to tell him. “I told you, I was going to tell him goodbye. Properly.”

His eyes widened in understanding. That really did noting to tamper his mood but it was the truth at least.

“It sounds stupid when I say it out loud. It just that my mates and I always said a decent guy should get a proper farewell. And he is. He’s just not for me. He just doesn’t know how to let go. You know I left him before? Moved in with the guy and everything. When that went south, there was Mickey, waiting with open arms. I really have treated him badly. Even tonight, I couldn’t stop talking about anything but you. He told me he was seeing someone else. I was jealous! Can you believe that? I don’t even know why. I don’t care for him like that. Not anymore. Not since you invited me in here.”

Before he could stop himself, he opened he arms to her. She laughed in relief and launched herself at him. “Sometimes I forget how young you are. You’re not thick, just inexperienced. Are we okay?”

She pulled back a little to look at him. “Yeah, I think we are.”

“Tell you what, we are going on holiday after this. Just you, me, and Jack. No trouble, no exes, just a bit of fun. How’s Japan sound?” He beamed down at her.

She beamed back. “Sounds perfect.” She raised herself up to kiss him.

They were still lip locked when they felt a thud. “Hey, lovebirds, if you’re quite finished, we’re here. Let’s get rid of Humpty Dumpty and get out of here.” Jack bounded past them. They linked hands and followed him out.


	11. Interlude III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, dear readers, it is time to say good-bye to Nine. I think I gave him a good send off. **viktoria** , still cool. Chapter rating: R.

Kyoto was beautiful. Rose told him she had only seen it in pictures and movies. He could tell she loved it right away.

Jack had left them almost as soon as they landed. That had left the Doctor and Rose alone. It worked into his plans perfectly. “Come with me.” He held his hand out.

“Where are we going?” She jumped around him like a happy puppy. He loved when she did that.

“It’s a surprise.” He led her to one of the paper screened buildings. He bowed to the man who met them and nudged Rose to do the same. He motioned for her to stay where she was as he pulled the man to the side to explain what he wanted done and passed him some money. They bowed again and he was handed a piece of fabric.

“Here, put this on.”

She looked at the multi-coloured silk. “Is this a…?”

“Kimono, yes.”

“Where are we?”

“It’s sort of a spa. Now, go change and I’ll be back later.” He raised his hand at her protest. “I won’t be long. Besides, you won’t even miss me.”

“I doubt that. But I trust you.” She gave him a winning smile and in return he gave her a quick kiss. He watched her walk through one of the doors and then went back to the TARDIS.

Ever since he saw the name of the power station, his already wary feeling about Bad Wolf was now a full blown panic. He knew something bad was going to happen and that he had to keep his Rose safe. His Rose? How long had he been thinking like that? If he was honest with himself, the first time he took her hand.

He went to the console and flicked some switches. “I’m sorry old girl, but I must keep her safe. You’re the only one I trust her completely with and vice versa. You’ll take care of each other.” He was certain it hummed back in agreement and understanding.

He finished with the switches and turned to face an open space. He clicked the sonic screwdriver and started to talk. “This is Emergency Programme One…” He started simply saying what it would do, and then he started to pour out his feelings without actually saying them. Even now, he couldn’t say what he longed to. Then, by some force, he turned, knowing she would never stay put while he pushed her to safety. “…Do that for me Rose. Have a fantastic life.”

Satisfied, he went back to her. He hoped he’d never have to use what he just created but felt a little peace knowing she’d have a way to be safe. Even if it meant he had to lose the two most important things to him to do so. Not that Rose would even be considered a thing in his eyes.

He went into the room he left Rose at earlier and changed in to kimono of his own. When he found her, she took his breath away. They had changed her makeup. Her hair was haphazardly piled on top of her head so that pieces framed her face. The way she was sitting made it very clear there was very little, if anything below her robe. One leg was bare almost up to the top and a shoulder was exposed. She was radiant and she brightened even more when she saw him. Alien or no, he was still male and his ego did not object to being looked at like that.

Her hands and feet were submerged in something he was sure would make them soft and supple. He would never understand all the potions and lotions women slathered and caked on themselves but as long as he reaped the rewards, he wasn’t complaining.

He walked over to her and leaned next to her ear. “Having a good time?”

“Mmm hmm.” She smiled lazily at him. “You?”

“I will now.” He took a hand and ran it up her exposed leg. He leaned into her.

The Doctor knew the workers were competent. He wouldn’t have come here otherwise. However, at the moment, he could only think of a few creative curses to describe them. The logical part of his brain said at least they didn’t show up a few minutes later when the situation would have been a lot more embarrassing.

They were led to a room with adjoining tables. They were discretely disrobed and laid out, and then the massages began. Rose started to make some interesting noises. He turned his head to her. “Should I be jealous?”

She reached for his hand and laced their fingers. “Absolutely not. Though I wouldn’t mind finding out what all your hands could do.”

When they were finished there, they were led to a room where the majority of the floor was basically a mattress. The last worker to leave them gave them a smile and look that said she knew exactly what they were going to do and she approved. As the door shut, they could help but laugh.

The laugher soon turned serious and they attacked each other. He walked her over to the edge of the cushioned floor and swept her up and just as easily laid her down. He untied the sash holding the dressing gown together. He pulled it apart but not off. He touched her all over like he was trying to memorize her just by using his hands.

He wanted to make this as memorable as possible for the both of them, just in case. He hooked one of her legs high above his waist. He slowly kissed his way up the inside of her thigh. He was fairly certain he was leaving a few marks. He was also certain that no one else would see those marks but him. He reached the top and gently blew between her legs. She bucked up, making it clear what she wanted. He grinned wickedly at her and started back down the other leg.

“Bastard.”

“What’s that?”

“You heard me. Are you trying to torture me to death?”

“Yeah, I am, but you must admit it’s one hell of a way to go.” He came up to meet her and gave her an emotion filled kiss. She helped him remove his kimono and threw it across the room. He entered her slowly and moved just as slowly in and out. Rose took him by surprise when she rolled so that she was on top. He gripped her hips to slow her. He was going to make this last.

He watched her as she moved. She was a goddess. His goddess. He reached up to mould her breasts to his hands. No matter how much longer he lived, this moment would remain one of his favourites.

He knew he wouldn’t hold on for much longer. He pulled himself up to a sitting position and wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her and their tongues matched what their hips were doing.

Not soon enough he could tell she was catching up. He pulled her head to his shoulder. “Oh Rose, my beautiful, fantastic Rose. My goddess. Come for me.” And she did. He joined her.

They stayed joined and clinging to each other, occasionally kissing and touching. Rose stood and stretched. “I’m keeping this.” She motioned to the kimono. He lay back with this hand behind his head, content.

“You better. Keep it in my wardrobe. You’re always complaining how cold it is in my room.”

“It is. Besides, I only do that so you’ll warm me up.”

“I’ll do that right now.” He pulled her back down to him. This time he wasn’t gentle. This time he claimed what was his. He could tell she didn’t understand but that she didn’t mind either.

A long while later Rose was draped across him like a blanket. He absent-mindedly played with her hair. It had long fallen from the messy do he found her with.

Suddenly, there was a great commotion and their door flew open. Jack stood there breathless. “Guys, I really hate to interrupt but we need to amscray, now!”

“Making friends and influencing people again?”

“Something like that. Let’s go! Let’s go!” They rolled their eyes and ran to change.

The three sprinted for the TARDIS, an angry mob at their heels. While he flipped the controls and set the coordinates, Rose ran to the interior with the two bundles of silk.

When she came back, Jack started to fill them in on what he had been up to. “How was I supposed to know they had to remain pure until their wedding which was only a few hours away? They hadn’t mentioned it to me.”

They all laughed raucously when a bright light invaded the TARDIS. The last thing the Doctor remembered was Rose’s panicked face as she reached for him. He reached back and wished he hadn’t been right.


	12. Bad Wolf/The Parting of the Ways/The Christmas Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten is here! He's my favourite and I'm not ashamed to admit it. Chapter rating: PG.

It was New Year’s Eve and the Powell Estate was in full party mode. As usual, the Tyler flat was one of the places to be. One could barely move inside and people spilled out the open door.

Rose was happy to be among old friends and family but really only wanted to be with one person. He was currently charming a group of little girls who were excited to get to stay up late. She knew he was the same man. Christmas had confirmed that. But he was still so different. The past week had confirmed that.

She studied him when she thought he wasn’t looking. He was good looking in a different way, now. Okay, very good looking. He definitely talked a lot more. His mannerisms were different. Everything was different. The memories seemed to be the only thing that was the same.

She was pretty certain he was still the man she would die for. She tried to understand this regeneration thing. With everything else, had his feelings changed too? Did he still feel the way she was sure he felt before? That question scared her more than anything. He had told her he wanted her to come along but would they pick up where they left off? And why did she fell like she was cheating on him? The old him?

He knew she watched him. He knew she had to. Every companion that was with him when it happened had to adjust to regenerating on his part. This time, however, he didn’t know what he would do if she rejected him. He wasn’t sure how to convince her that, while everything was different, his feelings hadn’t changed. He wished more than anything they could just go back to last week. Back to Japan where they had made love for hours.

He didn’t know how to tell her, he had changed into this because of her. The accent was simply due to being around her so much. The physical result was to make her proud to hold his hand in public. He knew she wanted him before but he also didn’t miss the looks she gave him now. Her world would be more accepting of them since he now looked closer to her age. Oh how looks could be deceiving. He didn’t care what anyone else thought and he was pretty sure she didn’t either, but just in case.

One thing hadn’t changed. He still loved watching her. He mum had cut her hair a couple of days ago. He couldn’t wait until he could run his fingers through it. He knew it would take time. He also knew she was worth the wait and he would wait forever if necessary.

Midnight was getting closer and Rose was getting anxious. She knew as the New Year came in, she would be able to kiss the Doctor in front of people she knew and not only be accepted but expected. It was one thing she was certainly curious to find the differences in. It hadn’t escaped her that he had taken to licking things now. While the blood thing had been gross, watching him eat, well, anything was quite the experience. It was giving her ideas.

The countdown began and everyone rushed to pick up their drinks. People clinked their glasses and celebrated. Rose hugged her mum and had to politely push a very drunk Mickey off of her. She looked around for the Doctor. She spotted him all the way across the room. He saw her, smiled and raised his glass in a silent toast. She tried to hide her disappointment and did the same.

He could tell she was upset she wasn’t with him. There was nothing he could do at the time being but he had plans for them later.

After the big moment the party-goers slowly dwindled away. Around three, the Doctor got Rose’s attention. He smiled and nodded his head toward the door. She eagerly nodded back and made to join him.

“Oi! Where do you lot think you’re goin’?” Mickey yelled. He had watched them watch each other all night. The rational part of his brain that knew him and Rose were no more and that she was happy was currently losing to the drunken jealous side of him. If he could have stood properly, he might have even tried to punch the Doctor’s new pretty boy face. As it was, he could mostly just scowl.

“I was just going to move the TARDIS and Rose was going to help. She still doesn’t trust me to be steady on my feet just yet. We’re putting her a couple of streets over so don’t be surprised if you don’t hear us land. We’ll only be a few minutes.” He went out the door.

Rose was close on his heels. “Well, that was hardly the excitement I was expecting. This is your plan?”

“My plan is to ring in the New Year with you.” He kept walking.

“But it’s already past!”

He stopped and turned. “Time machine.”

“Right, but won’t that cause a paradox or something?”

“That’s why we are moving her. When we land, the parties will be in full swing and cover up the noise. The paradox will only happen if we run into ourselves. The first set of us will be in your mum’s place and we’ll be elsewhere. Alone. We’ll head back after we leave. All in all, genius plan. Good thing I thought of it!” He took her hand and started out again. Rose didn’t bother to hide her smile and skipped along with him.

As promised, they landed not far and the party noises were clear. They clasped hands and he led her back to the estate. “I thought we were going to be alone.”

“We are.” He led her to the roof where they had watched the Slitheen ship crash. She could see he had been busy. There was a blanket laid out with cushions, another stack of blankets to fight off the chill, a tray with various snacks and sweets, and a bucket of champagne with two glasses on the side. The whole area was lit with various sized candles. She was impressed.

“When did you do all this?”

“I had some help. The girls you saw me with earlier…”

“Your fan club, you mean?” Her eyes twinkled up at him.

“Something like that. They did me a great service. They would have just finished before we arrived.” He motioned for her to sit. “You warm enough?” Before she could answer, he grabbed one of the spare blankets and threw it over them. He moved the tray to the head of the blanket so that they could both reach and poured them each a glass. He took a sip and started to pick at the food.

“It’s amazing.” He looked up at her while licking debris off his fingers. “You eat constantly now but you’re so slim.”

“Problem with that?”

“None at all. Just an observation.” They laid there in comfortable silence both feared would never return. They could hear things bustling down below them and heard the countdown begin.

He looked at her with such intensity, she wasn’t sure if it was the cold or that, that made her shiver. “I know I said no second chances, but I hope that doesn’t apply to us. Happy New Year, Rose.”

“Happy New Year, Doctor.” At the stroke of midnight, they kissed for the first time in over a week. He was pretty sure she didn’t remember the last one. One day he would have to tell her, but not now.

He kissed differently. She guessed that should be expected. Before he kissed her like she might break or reject him. Now, he was all confidence, but started with a little doubt, just to be safe.

The kiss deepened. One hand went to where her waist and hip met, the other supported him as he went over her and pressed her into the cushions. Her hands went around his neck and in his hair. She sighed into his mouth. He took that as a good sign.

The hand at her waist found its way underneath her coat and jumper. This time she knew what caused the shiver. He moved from her lips to her neck. This was the best way to spend a New Year, she decided.

He pulled back slightly and smiled down at her. He touched her cheek. She lifted her hand to meet his. Once contact was made she no longer saw brown eyes and rumpled hair. Instead she saw blue and short hair. She gasped and pulled away. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

He dropped his head in defeat. “I understand. You’re gonna need time.” He sat back and rested is arms on his knees. “I promise you I’m the same man.” He smirked and glanced over at her. “I still got the moves.”

She did smile at this. “We’ll see.”

”We will?” He failed at keeping the hope out of his voice.

“I’ll let you know. This just so strange. Just give me some time, alright?”

“Yeah, so, we got awhile, what shall we do?”

“Oh, I still want to be with you alone. Gives me time to get used to you. And I suppose I need a chance to get used to these lips.” She traced them with her fingers.

He smiled against her. “Well, never let be said I don’t aid in research.” He gave the inside of her palm a peck.

“We’re just gonna have to go slow. I will be ready again. I don’t know when, but I will be. Please, wait?”

“If there’s one thing I have, it’s time. And you are definitely worth waiting for. I just thought of something, I didn’t get you a Christmas present.”

“You said the trip home was it.”

“That was ruined though. So what do you want?”

“You.”

“You already have that. It would be like regifting and that’s just tacky.” He lay back down and pulled her head to his shoulder. She played with the lapel of his coat.

“Don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.” She started to hum. He was offended by her choice of music.

“Seriously. ABBA?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that? Oh, I always fancied seeing them at Wembley. Can we go?” She looked up expectantly.

“You can go. I’ll take you, get you backstage even, but I refuse to be subjected to such drivel.”

“Coward. Well, that’s what I want. All settled then.” To seal the deal, she gave him a quick kiss. Then a yawn threatened to break her face.

“Sorry, I’ve kept you up late.” He then rattled on about the restorative properties of sleep.

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Rose?”

“Shut it.”

“Yes, Rose.”

She snuggled in closer to him. He started to play with her hair. “Warm enough?”

“Mmm hmm.” Her reply was drowsy. “How much longer ‘til we have to be back?”

“Couple of hours at least.”

“’Kay.” She moved her arm into his coat and snaked it around his wait. “This is still nice.”

“Yes, it is. We could go back to the TARDIS, stay warm.” He didn’t get a response. “Rose?”

He lifted his head. She was asleep. He dropped back down. There were worst ways to spend an evening. He would just rest his eyes for a moment.

The next thing either of them knew was the sounds of giggles. They found themselves wrapped in each other’s arms, legs entwined. It wasn’t odd for them to wake up like this. What was odd was the fact they were outside and fully clothed. The slowly separated and saw the girls from the previous night pointing and whispering.

“I suppose enough time has passed now.” Rose rolled her eyes at him.

Their steps slowed as they approached the flat door, both scared of her mum’s reaction. They steeled themselves and entered.

“TARDIS malfunction again?” Jackie called from the kitchen. They both let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“Yeah, Mum. Sorry it wasn’t that long for us.” She reached back and squeezed his hand.

“I suppose you aren’t ready for breakfast then.”

“Oh, I’m starving!” The Doctor lit up at the idea of food.

“How can you eat? Where does it all go?”

“If you’re good, maybe I’ll show you!” They were going to be fine.


	13. New Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: R.

The Doctor set the TARDIS into flight and went over to Rose. He grasped her arms and looked her over.

“I’m fine, really, but thank you for your concern.” She couldn’t keep the smile from her voice.

“I’ll be the judge of that, thank you very much.” He lifted her chin so their eyes met. “Do you remember anything that happened?”

“Yeah, it was like I was watching a movie. I knew it was my body but I had no control over anything.” She looked away. “So, you wanted this body safe?”

He ruffled his hair and rubbed his neck while darting his eyes. She knew he did this now when he felt a little shy. “Well, I sorta had plans for it, if you don’t mind. Besides, you’re the one who’s been look at me and liking it!”

“At least I’m not vain enough to call myself foxy!”

“A little bit foxy.”

“Whatever.” She turned serious. “When did you know it wasn’t me?” She would hope he would have known her kiss versus someone else’s even if it was her body.

“Well, you seemed a little off when we met in the ward but I knew for sure when we tried to get into Intensive Care.” He could tell he offended her. “I didn’t know during the kiss because of my male ego. Who wouldn’t want to snog this?” He grinned at her and quickly realised it was a bad idea. Someday he would learn to think before he spoke. “Right then, wrong thing to joke about. I didn’t figure it out because I have been desperately looking for the sign you promised me at New Year’s. I stupidly thought that was it. I’m sorry.”

“How can I stay mad at you when you pout like that?”

Now he was offended. “I most certainly do not pout! I brood.”

“No, you used to brood. Now you pout. It’s okay though. It’s cute.”

“Not helping Rose Tyler! Now I’m cute. What am I? A puppy!?”

She couldn’t help but snicker at him. “Oh, you’re still sexy too. I’m not sure how to explain it. It’s like I want to take you home, feed you a sandwich, fondly ruffle your hair and then snog you senseless.”

He perked up at this. “Really?”

“Yes. Now then Doctor, didn’t you say something about checking me out?”

“Oh, I’ll check you alright.”

“I’d tell you to behave, but I know it would do no good.”

“You got that right. Come with me.” He took her hand and led her down the corridors.

“Doctor, I do believe this is not the medical room but your room.”

“Problem with that?”

“None at all. Lead on, Mac Duff.”

“You know Shakespeare?”

“Do you?”

“That would be telling.”

She looked around the room. Very little had changed since the last time she was there. She wasn’t sure how that made her feel. The chair in the corner was no longer leather but made of the same material as his overcoat. She wondered if that was a theme with him. The bed was the same except for the duvet, which was now brighter. Just like he was now. He was messier now too. Drawers were half pushed in, sheets were rumpled, and things piled on the floor. She found it charming somehow. She found him bouncing on his feet; hand in pockets, like he was waiting for her approval. She gave it the best way she knew how.

The kiss took him by surprise, but not for long. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened it. He pulled back and gave her a stern look. “I think it’s time for my examination. How about you?” She nodded wordlessly and he pushed her to sit on the bed. He removed her boots and socks, kissing the tops of her feet as he went.

He stood her back up and slowly circled her. He noticed her breath hitching with anticipation. He had meant it when he said she was worth waiting for but that didn’t mean he was above a little torture of her now. He took off his overcoat and suit jacket, chucking them carelessly across the room. He gave her a quick peck and the got to business. He rolled up his sleeves and went back to retrieve his glasses.

“You are planning on being thorough, aren’t you?” She laughed apprehensively. She was incredibly nervous. It was like being with someone for the first time, even though this someone knew her completely.

He ignored the remark and started to unbutton her shirt. Somehow, the rational part of him was winning over the primal part that just wanted to rip her clothes off and take her on the floor. She deserved better than that and so did he. As each bit of skin was revealed, he caressed it. When there were no buttons left, he kept the shirt on and went to work on her trousers. He undid the clasp and slowly pulled the zip. His hands went to her hips. When she attempted to shimmy in order to help him remove them, he clicked his tongue in disapproval and gave her a stern look. It totally took her breath away. She never knew specs could be so attractive. She put a hand on his head to steady herself.

He shut his eyes and took a moment to collect himself. Right, having his hair played with, adding that to the list this regeneration found as a turn on. He finished pulling her trousers off. With her using him as support, he “inspected” each leg through touching, kissing and his new favourite activity, licking. He smirked at her gasps. He really was enjoying himself.

“The legs seem to be in working order,” he waggled his eyebrows at her. “Let’s see how things are further north.”

She wasn’t sure if she was grateful or frustrated that he bypassed the part of her most aching to be touched. He licked a circle around her navel and blew softly. She moaned in satisfaction and arched into him. He was still on his knees as he shuffled to the back. “You know, Cassandra said I have a nice rear bumper,” she called over her shoulder.

“I concur.” He caressed her bum and nipped at one of her cheeks. She yelped and glared back at him. “Had to test the resilience. Now you’re pouting. It’s very becoming.” He stood and ran his hands over her, stopping at her breasts. She leaned back into him and reached to caress his neck. “Now, arms can be tricky. Let’s have a look.” He took the one around him and kissed his way down, turning it here and there as he went. He repeated the process with the other arm and crossed to her front. “Neck and torso.” He went straight to the spot on her neck that made her squirm before. Some things never changed.

He moved down her chest to her breasts. He sucked and nipped at one through her bra and teased the other with his fingers. After a minute, he switched. “She also said it was like living inside a bouncy castle.”

That got his attention. He smiled up at her. “Permission to storm.”

She smiled back. “Permission granted.” He attacked her mouth and she reciprocated. One hand took down her hair and another found its way into her knickers, teasing her. She was sure she would go mad from the desire alone. She bucked her hips into him, trying to ease some of the tension. He abruptly pulled back.

“Reflexes are normal.”

“Cheeky bastard. You are so cruel.”

“Don’t you just love it.”

“My turn.” She shoved him onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbow to watch her work. She removed his tie and snapped it. “This could be useful in the future.” He nodded in reply. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking the time to explore each bit of skin. He knew this was as much about seduction as it was for her to get to know him again. That’s what kept him from taking her right then. This time was about and for her. He gave her complete control, not something he did often. He trusted her that much. Sure, there was much about him she didn’t know but that was because he wanted to protect her, not because he didn’t care. She was still so innocent in many ways. Well, maybe not that innocent. An innocent girl wouldn’t be straddling him and licking his chest, like she was currently doing. Not that he was complaining. “You have chest hair now.”

“Will we be pointing out all my differences, then?”

She looked up at him sheepishly, “I can’t help it. Is that a problem?”

He beamed at her fondly. “Not at all, continue.”

She removed his shirt completely with his help. “You are thinner now, but it suits you better. Before, it seemed you were almost wasting away. Now, the thinness suits your frame. Still skinner than me.”

“Don’t. Don’t ever belittle your looks to me. I wouldn’t change so much as a hair on your lovely head. You shouldn’t want to change for anyone and anyone who tells you otherwise will have to answer to me.”

She smiled and did the tongue between the teeth thing he found so endearing. “You know just what to say to a girl.” She turned deadly serious. “Now Doctor, there is something that has been of great concern for me for a while now.”

“What’s that?”

“You mentioned a mole. On the back I believe? Well, one can never be too careful, even with the layers you wear. I think a complete inspection is called for. On your stomach. Yes, I can see it is, in fact, a mole, between the shoulder blades. I think I may love it as much as you do. Now, just to be on the safe side,” with that she licked it. He shuddered and added that to the list, as well as the scratching thing she was doing down his spine. She climbed off him and pushed him to roll back over.

She knelt on the floor to remove his trainers and socks. She then hoisted herself up by his knees and saw exactly what she was doing to him. She quickly undid his trousers and removed them and his underpants with a quick tug and lift of his hips. Her eyes widened in surprise and delight. “Would you be offended if I told you, you were bigger now?”

“There are worse things to be told. In fact…oh.” His witty retort was cut off by her mouth descending on him. As she sucked and bobbed, her nails raked softly on the insides of his thighs. That was certainly getting added to the list. “Rose…oh…oh my…. Rose, I really am, uh, enjoying this but if…ooh, you want me to be of any, ah, use to you later, you might want to…uhgh…quit now.”

She pulled away and grinned wickedly at him. She jutted her chin towards the head of the bed. “Get comfortable.” He complied immediately as she made her way to the foot. She removed her shirt and bra. He watched hungrily as her breasts jiggled while she shimmed out of her knickers. She crawled onto the bed and up to him until their mouths met in a greedy kiss. “Well, Rose Tyler, you have me where you want me. Whatever shall you do with me?”

She wasted no time in once again straddling his hips and lowered herself onto him in one quick motion. He let her set the pace and guide him. She leaned forward, breasts brushing against his chest, kissed him and removed his glasses. As she rose back up, their fingers interlocked. He thought again, like he in Kyoto, that the sight of her undulating on top of him would always be one of his favourites.

He could feel she was getting close. She was contracting erratically around him. She bit her lip in concentration and he added that to the list as well. He couldn’t wait any longer and he prayed she would join him or forgive him. He got lucky as she suddenly screamed a very familiar scream as she milked him for all he was worth.

She collapsed on top of him and he whispered nothings in her ear as he stroked her hair. “To use a cliché, was it good for you?”

“Mmm hmm, you, as you said before, still got it.” She kissed him and snuggled to his side. She picked up one of his hands to examine it and compare it to her own. “These are thinner too. The fingers are longer. I like them.” She locked their fingers and rested them on his stomach. “It’s still too cold in here.”

“I like it that way, especially if it gets you under my covers.” They did just that and she threw a leg over his.

She touched his face, outlining every angle with her fingers. “You have freckles now, too. I think my favourite one is the one on your left eyelid.” She motioned for him to close his eyes and she brushed her lips over said freckle. He smiled gently.

As he started to drift off, he gathered one of her hands to one of his hearts and thought out loud. “Rose Tyler, I’m going to take you on a proper date, like a proper bloke. How does a concert sound? None of that pop rubbish you sometimes seem to sometime favour, I plan on giving you a musical education. What do you say about that?” He was answered with a light snore. He smiled, kissed the top of her head and joined her in sated slumber.


	14. Tooth and Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's impressive or sad that I have them having sex at least four times in around 900 words. Chapter rating: R.

Rose and the Doctor continued to howl as the TARDIS was sent into the Vortex. He looked over at her and thought she couldn’t look more adorable. Lips in an O, a smile in her eyes and a bounce in her demeanour and she was his. How did he get so lucky?

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her neck. The howl turned into a growl as she reached up to caress the back of his head, pulling him closer.

“So, I’m a timorous beastie, then?”

“Correction, **MY** timorous beastie.”

“Ooo, a bit possessive, are we?” He growled into her neck and she laughed. “Well, I’ve been called a lot of things, but timorous definitely wasn’t one of them.”

“There’s a first time for everything. Wait, you’ve been called a beastie?”

“Watch it.”

“You brought it up.”

She pulled away from him. “I’m offended. I do believe you should apologize.”

He gave her a wicked grin. “I think that can be arranged.” He pulled her to him and suddenly lips and hands were everywhere. This time he pulled back. “You’re right, I am possessive. And when something is mine, I can do with it as I please. Since that is the case, take off your boots.”

“’Scuse me?”

“Take. Off. Your. Boots. While you’re at it, remove the tights and knickers as well.” He left her to it while he removed his overcoat and laid it on the floor.

Rose wasn’t sure what he was at but the look in his eye and edge in his voice made her tingle in the right places. “I’m not sure if I can trust you. What with being banished and all. Of course, that does add that bit of danger a girl always likes.” She stuffed her tights and pants into her boots and set them next to the chair.

“You have room to talk; you’re just a banished as I am.” He gestured to the coat. “Hands and knees.”

“Seriously?” He nodded and she knew better that to disagree. She did as she was told and he knelt behind her. She felt the hem of her skirt being pushed up over her bottom and heard a zip. She called over her shoulder. “Why like this?”

“How many beasts you know go at it face to face?” With that, he entered her slowly, causing both of them to moan. It took a few tries but they found a rhythm that suited both of their needs. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, “Mine.” He then proceeded to nip at her neck as if to mark his territory.

Neither of them lasted too long and soon satisfied exclamations echoed through the control room.

“Well, that was new. We’ll have to do this again sometime, just on a more padded surface. My knees are killing me.”

He pulled out of her quickly and rolled her over. “Sorry, are you okay? I wasn’t thinking.”

She was touched at his concern but couldn’t help but laugh. “Trust me when I say I’m more than okay. Just be more careful with your things. Also, you should put them away at the end of the day.” She winked at him.

He smirked back. “Quite right. So, let’s put this one in its place.” He helped her to her feet. She put an arm around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him. He started to back her towards the corridor.

She peeled off his suit jacket and started on his shirt buttons, all while never releasing their lips.

“You’re wearing entirely too many layers. By the way, I was freezing out there. Offer a lady a coat next time. That was quite rude!”

He just laughed and pulled her skirt over her head. She responded by pulling off his Henley. He backed her into the wall and wrapped her legs around him. They bucked aimlessly at each other.

“Bed. Now.” She hardly recognized her own voice, as husky as it was.

He set her down and peeled off his t-shirt. He hopped on one leg while attempting to pull of his plimsolls. “Blasted shoes.” He finally achieved his goal when he heard her giggle. He looked up and saw she had taken off her t-shirt as well. He was speechless. Her hair was mussed, lips swollen, wearing just a bra, red marks where he had bitten her. The sight made him harder than he already was.

He picked her up and she squealed in delight. He opened the closest door. It was her room. He tossed her onto the bed. She laughed again.

“You really should watch that laughing. Could give a man a complex.”

“It’s laughter of delight. You delight me.”

“Good to know.” He stepped out of his trousers and went to her. He ran his hands over her and made a mental note to personally thank the inventor of the front-hook bra.

They took their time exploring each other, especially as he was still figuring what worked for him. Rose chalked it up to alien stamina that they had a few more goes until they were exhausted.

“So, am I forgiven then?” She decided his smile was entirely too smug.

“Yes, you are, but Doctor, you still owe me ten quid.” She giggled as she ducked the pillow being thrown her way.


	15. Interlude IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half-way! Are you folks still with me? **viktoria** survied. Good for her! Chapter rating: M. It's almost PWP, but not quite.

They had been switching off bedrooms recently. The Doctor watched appreciatively as Rose climbed out of her bed and walked naked out of the room. He caught the kiss she blew him and he turned contemplative.

He didn’t do domestic. Not since, well, not for a very long while but this was hardly domestic. They weren’t settled down. He knew he didn’t want that. He was pretty sure she didn’t either, at least not now. But she was young and as much as he hoped it never happened, he knew it was a possibility that she would outgrow her wanderlust. There was also the problem of her and Mickey not officially broken up. He knew they were over. She had told him as much, but the words hadn’t been spoken out loud, which didn’t make it real, at least not to the parties involved. Besides, they never discussed whatever this was between them.

So, wandering through space and time led to intense moments. They were just taking advantage of that. He knew anyone who got too close to him ended up getting hurt. He could never do that to her. It was better this way.

Definitely not domestic. Just sex. Sex with another man’s girl. Even though it had been over between those two pretty much since she stepped into the TARDIS. Just sex. Really, really good sex. Still just sex. Sex between two people who would die for each other and one of them had. Sex that expressed the feelings they both were too scared to say out loud. Who was he kidding; he loved her, but would never say it. That would make it too real and it would hurt too much when he would have to let her go. He was certain she felt the same way but she hadn’t said anything either, so, he couldn’t be sure.

He also wasn’t sure how she would react to the idea of his past companions. He didn’t mean to keep it a secret. It just never seemed like a good time to bring it up. He also knew it would take some convincing that she was the only one he had been like this with.

He had cared about all of them, some more than others. He didn’t talk about some because they were not worth mention and others because it was too painful to bring up. How could he ever convince her that, even though he didn’t want it to happen for a very long time, when she’d be gone, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever talk again? He would have lost her right after losing his whole planet. How would anyone survive that? Especially one that was forced to. If he was honest with himself, she was worth that pain. But he would never force it on her, not unless she said he could and even then he would be careful.

He was taken out of his mind when something soft connected with his head. He pulled the silk free and noticed it was his kimono. He looked up to see Rose already wearing hers and pulling her hair into an untidy ponytail. “Come on lazy bones, we’ve made a bit of mess and our ship deserves better than that.” Normally, he would have corrected anyone who claimed _his_ magnificent machine, but for some reason that sounded right coming out of her mouth.

He dutifully did as he was asked and followed her into the corridor. If he couldn’t say how he truly felt, he could at least be a champion flirt with her. “You know, I wouldn’t be opposed to a no clothing rule. It is just the two off us after all.” He played with the tie keeping her dressing gown closed.

“As flattering as that sounds, I need to keep at least the idea of mystery around you. Also, as much as I love her,” she patted the wall, “she’s a little drafty in the halls. Now, come with me.” She took his hand and pulled him along.

They ended up in the kitchen area. “I thought we were cleaning.”

“We will, I thought we could use some food first. We have been exercising awfully hard recently.” She winked at him.

“Fair point. Let’s see what we have then.” He opened a few doors and got a wicked idea. He took a jar of honey and discreetly undid the lid. He turned. “Rose, I…oops…” He pretended to trip and poured some the sticky substance on her exposed chest. “Let me get that for you.” He licked it off her. She gasped, first in surprise then with desire.

“This isn’t getting things done.”

“Oh, I beg to differ. It’s getting something done.” They grinned at each other and raced to the cupboards for anything that could be smeared and later licked. They put their discoveries on the counters. They kissed quickly and deeply. He picked her up and set her on a clear spot on the counter.

They untied each other’s sashes to give one another as much surface to play with as possible. She opened a container of some mysterious jam from some far off world. She put some on his neck. He leaned back his head to give her easier access. As she stopped to suck a little at his pulse, he was glad he was clever enough to have this idea.

He opened the marmalade and transferred it from his finger to her lips and let her suck them both clean. They took turns pouring and smudging then cleaning each other. After they had exhausted everything from the cabinets, he moved to the fridge. The first thing that caught his eye was a can of aerosol whipped cream she had convinced him was necessary. He went back and sprayed healthy dollops on both her breasts. She wound her fingers into his hair and he took his time removing it.

As he went back for something else to play with, she spoke. “This is like that scene in that movie, _9 ½ Weeks_.”

He turned wide-eyed. “You’ve seen such films!”

“That would be telling.”

“You’re one saucy minx.”

“Don’t you just love it.”

He looked at her. “Yes, I do.” He turned away before she could see the seriousness in his eyes. He returned with an exotic fruit they had picked up along the way. He tore into the flesh and went to his knees. He squeezed the juice onto her thighs. “That’s unfair. You can reach more of me than I can of you.” Instead of answering her, he put her legs over his shoulders and pulled her forward so she was just balancing. He kissed, licked and sucked away the juice. He could tell she couldn’t take much more. He decided to help her along.

She gave a strangled yell when his mouth attached to the most throbbing part of her. He wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn he heard her mutter, “Bless oral fixations.” He also wasn’t sure why he hadn’t done this sooner. It was by far the best tasting thing he had all night. As he nipped at her and his tongue plunged into her, she started to buck and thrash. He ignored the crashing glass and stayed focused on his task. Soon, she gripped his head as she moaned and eventually screamed. He stayed where he was awhile after she had her final shudder.

She yanked him up and kissed him thoroughly, tongues intertwining. He knew she could taste herself on him and that it excited her. It, in turn, excited him. They pulled away, breathless, foreheads touching.

“Well, this defeated the purpose of cleaning up. The TARDIS will not be happy with us.”

He laughed. “Don’t be sure. She’s pleased when we are. I’m pretty content and you’re positively glowing.”

“I could make you happier.” Her hand made a trail down his chest and stomach and wrapped around him. He hissed.

“I think it’s time for us to clean up.” He knew she got that he wasn’t talking about the TARDIS. He helped her down and took her by the hand. Luckily, all the glass had went away from the door and they had a clear path.

He took her to his room since his bathroom better suited his intended goal. He turned on the taps and stripped. She followed suit. “Take down your hair.” His voice was raspy. She obeyed and he pulled her in.

When he had designed this shower he had done it for comfort and its roominess with a bench at the opposite end for relaxing after a hard adventure. Now, its open space served a far greater purpose. He placed them both under the spray. He took the bar of soap and slowly worked it over all her body. When he finished, she returned the favour, careful not to touch his member, not yet.

They shampooed each other, watchful of the other’s eyes. They paused occasionally for sloppy kisses and quick fondles. He had had enough foreplay.

He shoved her against the wall and entered her. With each thrust he willed her to know his feelings and thoughts. A thrust promising he’d always protect her. A trust promising not to leave her behind, like some of the others. A thrust begging her not to leave him by choice. A thrust asking for forgiveness for the secrets he had been keeping from her. Thrusts for each time he put her in danger. Thrusts for each time she came back to him. Thrusts for each time he came back to her. And the most damning thrust of all, the one that sent him over the edge, the one that said he loved her.

He rested for a moment, then kissed her as he pulled out. He used his fingers to finish her off. He put his hand to his mouth to clean it up. She quickly removed it and did the job for him.

He turned off the water and they went into the other room. They collapsed on the bed; both too exhausted to do anything but light touches and passes of lips.

After a brief nap, something woke the Doctor up. “Rose,” he shook her gently. “Rose, wake up. Do you hear something?”

She gave an unattractive snort and bolted upright. “What’s that?”

“That noise, do you hear it?”

“Oh, that just my mobile.” She went to curl back up with him. She jumped back up. “I should probably get that. Now where is it?” He shrugged. “It was in my pocket. Which, if I recall, is in the hall.” He tried for remorseful but it came off as male smugness. She rolled her eyes and went to retrieve it.

She returned with it attached to her ear. “It was Mickey, he left a message. Sounds like needs our help. Tell you what, I dial, you talk to him.” He nodded in agreement.

“Mickey boy, it’s the Doctor, you rang?” Rose emerged from the bathroom in her kimono and silently told him she would start the cleaning. He nodded and returned his attention to the phone.

By the time she returned he had hung up and started to dress. “We have a mission. How do you feel about returning to school?”

She sneered briefly but the chance at adventure overrode the notion. “What do we do first?”

He pulled her to him. “This,” and kissed her soundly. “Then, we check the lottery numbers.”

She looked confused but excited and ran to her room for some clothes.

He left her to it and went to the control room to find the information to put his plan into motion. He couldn’t shake the feeling that whatever lay ahead would mean some changes for them. He hoped they were for the better.


	16. School Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, can't think of anything witty to say. **viktoria** still rules. Chapter rating: R.

“Come on, Mickey. Let me show you the basics.” Rose wanted to get away from the control room before the Doctor returned from saying good-bye to Sarah Jane. She wasn’t angry, or even jealous, not anymore anyway. She just needed time to think. She was a little disappointed Sarah Jane decided not to come with them. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to that understood what she had been through.

She didn’t want Mickey to come with them. She had made that clear. She wasn’t sure why the Doctor said yes. It wasn’t just that she wanted the Doctor to herself, asking Sarah Jane should have made that obvious. She didn’t think Mickey would get what this was. The enormity of space and time travel. She also didn’t want to flaunt the man she left him for in front of him. She was pretty sure Mickey knew that it was over between them and had been for a long time. She just didn’t want to rub salt in the wound. He was still one of her best mates and he deserved much better than that.

She knew if she ever tried to explain this to anyone they’d say it was rubbish. They were probably right but it was what it was. “This is the kitchen. We aren’t very well stocked at the moment. Write down what you want and we’ll get it when we can.” She couldn’t look him in the eye. She could tell she was blushing, she vividly remembered the reason why they were out of quite a few items.

Mickey noticed the blush but chose to ignore it. He knew she wasn’t exactly thrilled to have him along. He hoped it wasn’t because she thought he wanted her back. He didn’t. A blind man could see what Rose and the Doctor meant to each other. While he could be a little thick, he wasn’t totally stupid. It stung to realise that but she was still his mate, best mate really, and he wanted her happy. He knew the Doctor and this did. Of course he wasn’t above poking a little fun at her. He deserved that much. He continued to follow her through the winding halls.

“My room. Doctor’s.” He tried to hide his shock that they still had separate rooms. He thought they were closer than that. They turned a few corners and stopped. “I think this will work for you. This place is a little overwhelming at first. You saw how we got here, right?” He nodded. “If you need help come to my room or the control room. Good night.”

He grabbed her arm before she could get too far. “Rose, we need to talk. I know you’re not happy I’m here, but I am. And it’s not because I want to be with you. You and I both know that ship has sailed.” They genuinely smiled at each other. “I just wanted to understand. You talked about all these wonderful things. I wanted to see time for myself. And who better to see it with than your best mate?”

“Mickey, I am so sorry. I’ve treated you badly. You’re a better person than that. Why did you put up with me?”

“I’m just too good. We’ve been through too much and known each other too long to just ignore one another.” He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “So, you and him, huh?”

She squeezed back. “Yeah. I think so. I hope so.”

“Don’t be thick. I don’t have to like it but you have him. However, as your mate and ex-boyfriend, I will say, if he hurts you in anyway, I’ll deck him. And I’ll feel good about it.”

“Thanks, Mick.” They hugged and without thinking, kissed. It was a farewell and they both knew it. As far as break-ups went, Rose thought it was pretty good, better than she deserved. With one last squeeze she left him to his own devices and went to her room. She didn’t feel right about going to the Doctor’s for some reason. She sunk onto her bed and let her mind wander.

The Doctor ran back in and set the TARDIS into motion. He was pleased with things. He got to say good-bye to his best friend and leave her a present. He was glad he had enough parts on hand to build a new K-9. Of course, it helped he’d found left over bits in the explosion debris. He looked about and found that he was alone. That was a bit of a shock. Well, Rose was probably putting Mickey in. He’d meet her in his room.

This had brought up so many things. He hated that this was the way she found out about the others, but it was out there now and he was ready to answer any questions she had. She had to know now how special she was. He practically proposed to her outside the chippy, offering himself to her for the rest of her life. But he wanted her to know exactly what that meant. That he would have to go on without her, even though he didn’t want to. He really was ready to put himself in that kind of pain. She was worth it.

He still couldn’t say the words though. He came close. Why did he stop himself? Because he was a coward. There was still doubt. She hadn’t said them either, so, maybe, just maybe she didn’t feel the way he thought she did. He vowed then, unless she said it first, no matter what happened, he wouldn’t say it, even if it meant she never heard it. Maybe he could save her from that or maybe it would destroy her. Maybe he was just trying to save himself.

He was surprised again when Rose wasn’t waiting for him in his room. He shrugged it off and took of his jacket, untucked his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He was about to go look for her when he heard a noise across the hall. He noticed her door was ajar. Without thinking, he entered her room without knocking.

He smiled, relieved she was okay. “There you are. Mickey all settled then?” When she didn’t answer, he knelt down to meet her eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I was just thinking. That’s all. I promise I’m not mad at you. It’s just that the past couple of days gave me a lot to think about.” She ran a hand through her hair. He was rubbing off on her. “We have a lot to talk about, yeah?” He nodded and she motioned for him to sit next to her. “If I ask you questions, will you be honest with me?”

“I can try.” The thought terrified him, but she deserved answers.

“Alright, let’s start with one I asked already. How many have there been?”

He took a deep breath and started to list them, giving more details on some more than others. She noticed the fondness for some like Susan and Jamie, the wistfulness at Romana, the deep sadness for Adric, and the sneer at some like Adam. She scattered questions here and there but for the most part let him go. He finally finished. “What else?”

“How many of you have there been?”

“I’ve regenerated nine times, so, this is my tenth and dare say finest form.”

“Were you like this with any of the others?”

“No.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “You were wrong when you said I was this close with Sarah Jane. She was my best friend, nothing else. You know friends and lovers can have different relationships.” He laughed to himself. “I would have been in so much trouble had she come along. Between the two of you there isn’t much not known about me. You two put your heads together, laughing. I’d never get a moment's peace.” He looked down at his hands. “I meant it, you know.”

“Meant what?”

“That you could spend the rest of your life with me.” He looked at her earnestly.

“I might just take you up on that.”

“We okay?” She nodded. “You should know, you can ask me anything even if I don’t like it or you don’t like the answer. We deserve that of each other.” He leaned in and kissed her. “Now then, time for bed.” He was taken aback when she didn’t follow him.

“I think for the time being, I’m going to stay in here. It’s only fair for Mickey.”

”Oh, so you lot…”

“No, it’s not like that. We’ve talked. We’re over. Totally. In fact, he gave us his blessing. It’s just, it’s an awkward situation and I don’t want to hurt him anymore.”

Now he let out his breath. “Good, can’t say I’m not disappointed. My door is always open to you, you know that.” With a quick kiss, he went back to his room. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He hadn’t gone to bed without her for awhile. He changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and put on his glasses. He picked up a book and propped himself up in bed.

He had gotten through a good chunk when he heard his door open. “I couldn’t sleep.” Rose stood there, hair rumpled, face clean, in her own set of pyjama bottoms and vest. He smiled sweetly in understanding, he wasn’t sure if he could either. He flipped open the blankets on her side of the bed and she shuffled over and in.

He pulled her to him with one arm and kissed the top of her head. “I missed you.” She responded by putting her head on his chest and an arm around his waist.

They stayed in companionable silence for a bit longer. He continued to read and played with her hair. She listened to his hearts and drew figures with fingers over his chest and stomach. He still didn’t do domestic but this he could live with for a long time.

After several suppressed yawns from both of them, they came to silent agreement that it was time to turn in. The lights went out and they automatically spooned together. His arm went about her waist and hers rested on top of his. Their legs twisted together and they passed out peacefully.

The Doctor was used to nightmares. It didn’t mean he liked them. All the stirred up memories brought the bad as well as the good. The bad took a starring role now. Except all the people who had been put into danger by him now looked like Rose.

He awoke to find her shaking him and calling his name. By instinct he puller her close and kissed her desperately, happy to find her safe.

She wasn’t sure what to do. The only tool she had was her body. She used that. She stroked him and whispered calming things into his ear. He urgently pulled at her vest. She yanked down her bottoms and he did the same. They attacked each other but stayed quiet.

They wasted very little time and he was soon driving into her. They made love in hurried silence. She wasn’t sure what had upset him but this seemed to be the solution. If she could help heal him, she would do whatever it took.

Neither one wanted to break the cocoon of peace they had created. So, when she had reached her breaking point, she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply to muffle her moans. He hadn’t planned on this happening but he had to do something to make sure she was whole and safe. He carefully rolled off of her and they were soon unconscious again.

The next morning, Mickey woke early or maybe late. He wasn’t sure in this place. He decided to go for a wander and turned a corner. He saw Rose standing in the door of the room she said belonged to the Doctor. She was wearing a beautiful, colourful silk dressing gown. She stepped back into the hall and he saw the Doctor step forward. He was wearing a similar garment. They gave each other what could only be described as a lover’s kiss. He smiled sadly to himself and turned back to his room. He really was happy for them. He just needed time to mourn the passing of something special. He knew he could never compete with what he just saw. He only hoped that one day he could find that for himself.


	17. Interlude V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this is the PWP chapter. I have no excuses or apologies for it. **viktoria** , I still love you more than my luggage. Chapter rating: M.

The Doctor showed Mickey how to access the video archives. He was currently laid out on an enormous cushion on the floor of the study in football fan’s nirvana. The Doctor smiled at his male companion and had a look around.

Since he regenerated, he had done very little redecorating. The most noticeable changes were in here, in the study. The sofa was gone. It had been replaced with Mickey’s cushion and its twin, a pair of overstuffed recliners set at angles, and in the middle was a chaise lounge. Quilts and blankets were dropped over the three standing pieces, Rose’s influence.

The mood was decidedly casual. Rose had found a pair of sweatpants and spare t-shirt in the wardrobe room to tide Mickey over until they went back to get him his own things. The Doctor was untucked, tieless and rolled up. Rose, well, he didn’t know what she was up to.

Mickey cheered at the screen and then shivered. “Why do you keep some of your rooms so cold?”

“I keep asking him the same thing.” Rose appeared and grabbed a blanket from one of the chairs. She chucked it at her mate, who gratefully accepted it and wrapped himself up. She was also following the dress code of the day. She was in bare feet, jeans and a zip top, that if the Doctor was not mistaken, was usually worn with something underneath it and she wasn’t. She ungracefully flopped onto the cushion next to Mickey. The Doctor perched his glasses on his nose, picked up a random book and settled down on the chaise.

After a while, Rose remembered why she didn’t watch football and stretched. She looked around for a more comfortable place and found the perfect one. She stood, picked up the blanket from the chaise and placed herself there. The Doctor barely looked up and shifted to make her more comfortable lying on him and between his legs.

They had recently given up trying no to be so tactile with each other. It didn’t work with Jack and it certainly didn’t work with Mickey. They kept the kissing and excess grabbing to minimum around him, but the rest was too hard to stop.

She played with the hand that wasn’t holding the book. He occasionally took it back to flip a page but it always found its way back to hers. Some time passed and the hum of the video screen and the feel of a warm body soon lulled him into a light doze.

Rose lifted her head and smiled fondly. His mouth was opened a bit and his glasses slightly skewed. She took the book from his hand and put it beneath the chaise. She carefully removed his specs and joined them with the book. She shifted slightly and manoeuvred his arms around her.

She about fell asleep herself when she felt one of his hands caress her arm. She smirked and snuggled closer to him. The Doctor opened one eye and saw Mickey completely absorbed. He decided to be brave and pulled the blanket and Rose further up his body. He leaned his head down to mummer in her ear, “Let’s play a game I like to call ‘How Quiet Can Rose Be?’” He carefully unzipped her top. He was pleased to find she was wearing the front hook again and was just a pleased to pop it open.

He traced and teased her, fingers straying from breasts, nipples, stomach, anywhere he could touch. He felt her breath quicken and body tense then release. He kept his eyes closed and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

She whimpered. “Now, now, you don’t want to lose already do you?” She shook her head. Both hands delved into the top of her knickers and kneaded her lower abdomen. She squirmed but stayed silent. She rested her hands lightly on his forearms.

He put one hand further in and softly traced her slit. She groaned. “You keep that up and I’ll stop. I don’t think you want that.” She bit her lip and put pressure on the arm currently occupied. The other pulled out and played with her breasts.

His fingers alternated between touching that sensitive button and actually entering her. She started to buck against him, keeping her movement as subtle as possible. She couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her.

Mickey turned to find the Doctor asleep and Rose looking pained. “You alright?”

“Cramp, it’ll be fine.” Mickey shrugged and was sucked back into the match.

“Points for creativity. Well done.” He pressed harder. She gripped the side of the chaise with one hand and helped him fondle her chest with the other. He felt her getting closer. Her movements were getting more erratic. She came hard with a tremendous sigh.

“Congratulations. You win.” She had an idea. She could feel how she had effected him. It was poking her in the back. He helped her set her clothes right and went to settle back in. He wiped his fingers on the blanket.

“Can I collect my prize now?” He quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion. He tried not to look shocked as he felt his zip going down. She reached in and gripped him firmly. It was his turn to suppress a groan. “Now, now, you keep that up and I’ll have to stop. I don’t think you want that.”

That was playing dirty, turning his words against him. She stroked him steadily and quickly. He didn’t last long and she opted to catch most of what he expelled also in the blanket. She put him back into place and rose up to kiss him. “I guess we have some washing to do. This isn’t going to Mum.”

She got up, taking the blanket with her. He waited a few minutes and also got up. He put his hands in his pockets and whistled as he went to follow her. He planned on finishing what they both started.


	18. The Girl in the Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this chapter. I'm dedicating this one to my "Ten/Rose: She Knows" girls at TWoP. **viktoria** , I have one thing to say to you: Let's Go Red Wings! Chapter rating: R.

Rose let Mickey lead her out of the control room, and then took the lead herself. The tour took an excessive amount of time and they both knew it. Mickey knew to leave well enough alone. After the third room filled with things he couldn’t recognise, this time in pink, he let her have an out. “Hey, I’m really knackered, almost being killed by a giant pocket watch and all. I think I’ll try and find my way back. Maybe we could install a lighting system like in airplanes or movie theatres that lead you to the exits.”

She forced a smile. “Yeah, I’ll take you back.” When they reached his room, he squeezed her arm. He really didn’t know what to say.

She made it as far as her room when she collapsed into tears against her door. She had been so stupid, so blind. She should have known she was nothing special. Once she had met her, once he talked about her, she knew she had a fight. Now it was impossible competing with a ghost.

Her Doctor, the proper Doctor, wouldn’t have done this. Or maybe she was wrong about that too. If Jack were still there, maybe it wouldn’t have happened or at least he would have kicked the Doctor’s arse for her and kept her distracted. She thought she knew him inside and out. She was wrong.

She’d stay, for Mickey’s sake. He deserved to see all the universe had to offer. Of course, if he wanted to go, she’d happily go with him.

She definitely knew where she’d be sleeping. She composed herself enough to go across the hall and get the things she’d left there. She started in the bathroom, avoiding the shower for as long as possible. If it had good memories, she didn’t want to be near it. She was miserable and wanted to stay that way. When her arms were full, she took a trip back. She was torn between never wanting to see him again and hoping they’d run into each other so she could beat him with something heavy. She went back and started to pick up random clothes from the floor. Neither one of them was especially tidy and they usually undressed in a hurry. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, but that was over now.

She took a look around and went to the side table. She had taken to reading in bed as well. She picked up the few books she’s left there but left the knick knacks setting around the room they’d picked up along the way.

She was confident that, all things considered, she had behaved rather well through the course of events. However, at this moment she didn’t feel all that mature. She sometimes forgot how young she actually was. This was not one of those times. She found one of his ties and a pair of scissors. It wasn’t her best moment. But she felt a little better seeing the tiny bits of material decorating the duvet. That was until she looked at the wardrobe. It was partially open and she could see the one thing she had yet to take back. She didn’t know if she could.

The kimono was a reminder of what she had just lost. She didn’t want it mocking her every time she would see it. At the same time, the thought of a chance that someone else would wear it made her nauseous. After an agonizing moment she left it and went back to her room. She slumped onto her bed and thought it would have been so much easier if she didn’t love him so much.

The Doctor watched the flames die out and flicked the switch that would send them off. He sat and began to think. He felt bad about what had happened. He felt even worse that he didn’t feel some great loss for Reinette’s passing. She’s spent most of her life pining for him, something she’d never have. He’d probably forget her by next week. Sure, he cared about her but not that way, the way she wanted. Not that people would believe that.

Mostly he thought about Rose and the possibility of them losing each other. He would hope she’d have the fantastic life he asked of her before if she lost him. He’d be lying if he said he hoped it she’d have it with another man but he wouldn’t be the one to decide that. He knew he’d move on if lost her, he had too much practice with that. He wouldn’t like it. It would have to be something extraordinary for it to be his choice to let her go. He was fairly certain she wouldn’t leave him by choice but he wasn’t positive.

He knew she deserved to know what was in the letter. He wasn’t going to keep things from her. He was going to let her know how much she meant to him. He was going to let her know that the second he knew he had a way back to her, he took it.

Unfortunately, that’s when he realised what he meant to Reinette. That’s why he told her to go to the window, she deserved a little hope. He knew deep down he would be back long after he left her. He also knew there was no way he could take her on the TARDIS, that would have changed history more that it already was, he couldn’t take that risk.

By the time he came out of his head a couple of hours had passed. Rose was probably wondering where he was. He had just made her wait five and half hours; he wasn’t going to do it again so soon.

When he got to his room, he placed the letter on his bedside table, threw his coat on the chair on the far side of the room, and sat on the bed. It was then that he noticed things. One, one of his ties was in pieces beneath him. Two, Rose wasn’t there. Three, neither were her things.

He couldn’t imagine why she’d done that. The horrible thought that she was leaving him quickly came and went. That was ridiculous. Wasn’t it? Maybe he really had misread her feelings.

He heard a sob come from across the hall. He knew who made it, but not why. In a flash, he grabbed the letter and went to push through the door. It was locked and he bounced back almost back into his room. He pounded furiously. “ROSE! Are you okay? Let me in! Please!”

He heard a shuffle and something that suspiciously sounded like “Wanker.” The door flew open and he took a step back “What!?” The only other time he saw a look like that, if was from her mother. Why it was currently directed at him, he was almost afraid to find out.

“Are you alright? I heard you cry.”

She mumbled, “Oh, so now you care.”

“Of course I care.” He went to stroke her cheek but she pulled away violently. “Talk to me, please.”

“Why? You didn’t want to before.”

He took a good look at her. She’d taken off her trainers and jeans and was just in her t-shirt and pants. Her eyes were swollen; she’d been like this for awhile. And even though there was a great fury going through her, she still looked beautiful. “I had to think. I’m sorry. I should have let you know that. I lost track of time. I came to show you this.” He showed her the letter.

She glanced at it long enough to see the signature. She laughed bitterly. “Yeah, that helps. Fine, you say you care. Prove it.” She yanked his head down into a violent kiss. There was no love in this one; it was like she was trying to punish him. With one hand, held his head in place and the other pulled off her knickers. Then, to his shock, she opened his fly and grabbed him. He couldn’t stop himself from reacting to her.

The next thing he knew, she’d wrapped her legs around his back and impaled herself on him. “Did she like it like this?”

She? She who? Realisation dawned on him. She thought he’d slept with Reinette. That explained so much. But how could she ever think he’d do that to her? “Oh, Rose…”

She cut him off. “Did writhe like the whore she was?”

He couldn’t believe the venom spewing from his sweet Rose. She wasn’t like this. He really had hurt her, even if he wasn’t sure how. She even insisted there was a way to save Reinette. He wasn’t going to leave her. “Rose…”

“No, she would have wanted it sweet. Or you did. You have that talent.”

“Rose, don’t.”

“Don’t you dare defend her or yourself.” She was crying again, gyrating on him through her tears. She didn’t want their last time to be like this but she wanted him to feel as badly as she did. She really didn’t care if she caused him physical pain right now.

He wanted her to stop but he couldn’t think how. She obviously wouldn’t listen to him in this state. He wasn’t proud of his idea but he hoped it worked. He kissed her silent, putting his feelings into it. He backed her into the wall and attempted to meet her thrusts. He hoped to sate her into submission or at least exhaust her enough that he could talk with little resistance.

They collapsed on the floor, neither one satisfied. They both were breathing heavily and not for the usual reasons. He put himself away and went to touch her. She jumped away. She found her panties and put them back on, refusing to face him.

“Would you please listen to me now?”

She nodded slightly. “Fine.”

“Nothing happened.” She snorted in disbelief. “Nothing happened the way you think it did. It wasn’t for lack of her trying either but I couldn’t. Didn’t want to. I already have what I want. I’m far too clever to throw that away. I hated leaving you and Mickey but I had to go. It’s what I do. You know that.”

“Yes, but it didn’t take too much convincing to go get the perfect woman.”

“She’s not perfect. She’s trained. Back then women didn’t have many choices. She was clever enough to find a way to better her life. She’s not quite a villain but she’s far from innocent. Did you know she was married? She left her husband for the king, a married man himself. I’m not going to lie to you, Rose. There were others before you. At my age, it would be silly to believe otherwise. But when I am with someone, I am with them and them only. No one, not even the most accomplished courtesan could change my mind. There has been no one else since I met you.”

“She loved you.”

“Yes, but I never encouraged it. I certainly didn’t reciprocate. I can do this thing where I can see in someone’s mind to find out why something is happening, see their past. I did it to her to find out what the droids wanted. She figured out how to reverse it and get into my head without my permission. She was under the impression she knew me because of what she’d seen. But she didn’t, not really. Seeing and experiencing are very different. You don’t know everything she saw but you know me so much better because you’ve experienced some of it with me. If she really saw as much as she claimed, then she saw you and yet she still pursued me. When I sent you to talk to her, I could have done it. I just wanted her to see what my clever girl was.”

“She was very rude to me. She called me ‘child’ and acted as if I was thick and I was trying to save her life.”

“She must have realised her competition was just too strong.”

“But you cared, why?”

“Honestly, she’s like you.” She snorted again. “No, really. You’re both brilliant, feisty, beautiful.”

“Not helping.”

“Right, you’re from different times. Different types of educations. I don’t think she could ever adapt to this life. You were made for it. And if I cared so much, why did I want to leave her after the party and not look back? Think of her like this, she’d be on my list.”

“What list?”

“You know, from that daft show you made me watch. _Mates_? _Pals_?”

“ _Friends_.”

” _Friends_ , yes. They had the list of five people one could be with and the other can’t get mad.”

“So, you were with her.” She made to get up but he pulled her back down.

“No! In fact, I don’t even have a list. I don’t feel the need to but, if I did, she would be type I’d add.”

She finally looked at him. She believed him. She felt a little bad about doubting him but wasn’t quite satisfied. “So, tell me what actually happened.”

“She kissed me and yes, I kissed back. I was caught in the moment. I came to tell you about it right after but you’d wandered off. That’s when I found Arthur. I’m going to miss him. Anyway, at the ball, she tried to use me to make the king jealous. I danced with her once. A real dance, mind you and then had a good time. With everyone else but her. Then I came and rescued you. When I went to save her, I admit I had a go at the king. I could hardly resist. Maybe I flirted a bit. I was prepared to make the most of a bad situation. Regardless of what she thought, we could have never been together. She was the king’s mistress and he didn’t like people taking his things. Besides, I wouldn’t have been what she wanted because I would have been restless. Imagine me stuck in one place! Worst of all, I would have missed the sky, the TARDIS and the person I shared them with. Right before I got to come back, I was looking at the stars.”

“So was I. I was looking towards that constellation you said was your favourite.”

“Me too.” He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back. They linked hands. “The second I found out I could get back to you and the TARDIS, even Mickey, I was so happy. I went right away. I asked her to wish me luck and she said no. That’s when I knew how she felt. I felt guilty, so I gave her some hope and told her to pack a bag and pick a star. I knew by the time I got back, years would have passed. I was prepared to explain to her why she couldn’t come, changing history and all. By the time I got back, she had died. She left me this.” He picked up the letter and handed it to her. She read it this time. “I don’t want that to happen to you. I will try to never give you false hope. Even if you don’t like what I have to tell you, it will be the truth.”

“I believe you. I still don’t like her, but I also don’t blame her for caring so deeply about you.”

“She had years to build me up in her mind. She had an idealized version of me she cared about. She never knew the real me. Not like you.”

“So, this mind thing, how did she get into yours?”

“I’m not sure. She said once a door was opened you could pass in either direction. I’m willing to try again with you. If you want to know, I am willing to show you.”

”That’s alright. The fact that you offered means a lot. Just keep in on the table, okay?”

“Will do. Now, get some sleep.” He got up and as he went for the door, he felt a pull on his trouser leg.

“Stay with me. Just to hold me.”

“Of course. Will you move back in tomorrow? I’d miss you.”

“Yes. Remember, I can’t sleep without you anymore.” He stripped down to his shorts and they got into bed. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. They drifted off not long after.

The next morning, Mickey arrived at Rose’s door to check on her. He was surprised to find her door opened. “Rose? You okay?”

His next surprise was when a head lifted from her bed, it was brown haired and stuck every which direction. The Doctor motioned for him to wait outside. Mickey averted his eyes when he got out of the bed in just his pants.

He came out with just his trousers on. Mickey smugly observed the Doctor was a lot scrawnier than he was. “Mickey, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of her.”

“You hurt her.”

“Yes, I did.”

“You won’t get another chance to.”

“Nor would I deserve one.” The two men looked at each other and an understanding passed between them “How about I try and wake Sleeping Beauty in there and we make a quick jaunt to London so you can get some of your things.”

“Sounds good, but good luck waking her up. You’re a braver man than I am.” They shook hands. Mickey didn’t let go. “You’ll take care of her, yeah?”

“With every ability I have, I swear on the TARDIS.”

“Then I know you’re serious.” They gave each other a manly hug.


	19. Interlude VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another almost PWP chapter. I had to add the bit at the end that led to the next episode though. **viktoria** is still a good beta even when there's nothing bad to say (actually that makes you a really good one). Chapter rating: M.

The Doctor wandered down the corridors, hands in pockets. He and Rose had everything sorted and were better than ever. She’d pretty much moved into his room. Their room, now. She kept her room as a dressing room. She said it was to keep an air of mystery about her. He really didn’t care as long as he got to see her naked. Even sophisticated, brilliant aliens like him enjoyed seeing his girl in the nude. Especially when she was getting in or out of his bed. They had even quit denying they were a couple when asked. Mickey said there was no point; no one would believe them anyway.

Speaking of the man, the trip to modern London was successful. Mickey had picked up his things. Jackie had picked up the disconcerting habit of hugging him. They hadn’t told her yet. He wasn’t that brave.

One of the things Mickey had brought with him was his gaming console. While the Doctor and he no longer viewed each other as rivals and in fact, had formed a bit of a friendship, the Doctor didn’t mind pointing out his shortcomings at any given moment. In fact, he had just left him blubbering at some absurd alien shooting game. He’d beat him soundly, all the while picking out the inaccuracies. He enjoyed that.

He was going to the control room to send them somewhere. He hadn’t decided where yet. Maybe somewhere warm. Some place where didn’t require much clothing. As he passed their rooms, he saw a hand come out of her door, crooking a finger at him. He scratched the back of his head and looked around.

“Well, that’s curious. One shouldn’t trust appendages beckoning them. Could be something sinister.” Before he could go on, the hand yanked him into the room by his tie.

He was pleased with what the hand was attached to. Rose was wearing one of his shirts, buttoned by only two buttons in the middle. Her black bra and knickers sticking out at the top and the bottom. One of his ties hung loose around her neck. She had on a pair of glasses with no lenses. Pressed to her red lips was something he recognised. He absent-mindedly patted his pockets. He started to ponder when she had taken the sonic screwdriver from him when she spoke.

“Shut the door.” He complied. Between the way she looked and the command in her voice, he was instantly hard.

“Now then, it’s time to play a game I like to call ‘Make the Doctor Beg.’” He swallowed hard. This was an interesting turn of events. “Take off your jacket, tie, shirt, trainers, and socks and get on the bed.”

“Yes sir!”

“Be glad I’m in a giving mood and don’t correct you for that.” She went around behind him and smacked his bum. Each item he removed ended up in a pile. He really didn’t care about their condition. He lay back on the pile of pillows on the bed and she sat beside him. She leaned over and they snogged. Hands entwined in hair, tongues invaded, sighs of pleasure uttered.

While he was distracted, she raised his arms above his head. “I told you these would come in handy sometime.” She proceeded to bind his hands to the bed frame with the tie previously hanging from her neck.

She kissed her way down his neck, chest and stomach, stopping at his waistband. He wriggled, making it clear he wanted her to continue. She grinned and got up. “That’s not begging.”

“I don’t give in that easily.”

“We’ll see.” She placed a foot on the bed. She took the screwdriver and traced the inside of her thigh. He never thought he’d be jealous of his own invention but he refused to give in. “What setting locks doors?”

“That door is 525.” She put on a severe face and pointed it at the door. She then dragged it down the open part of her shirt. “Does this have other settings that could be more fun?” She stuck it just inside the top of her pants. “Though I suppose, I could use it as is.”

His mouth went dry. He should have thought about being stronger, as it was he had no thoughts at all at the moment. Suddenly, she stopped and walked around the bed. “Of course, we wouldn’t want to rush things either.” He sucked a breath through his teeth.

“Then again, maybe I won’t use it on me at all.” She started with a foot and slowly traced up one leg and down the other. She moved to his torso, lightly dragging over his nipples and stomach. After a trip to the arms, she moved to his head.

She went around the ears and the chin. “You know what I’m still fond of?” He quirked and eyebrow. “The freckle.” He lips upturned and he eyes fluttered shut. She mumbled, “How does this thing become a medical torch?”

“Hand it to me.” She did. He made some adjustments and she took it back.

“Ooo, that’s lovely.” She ran the blue light over his closed eyes. “Open please.” She looked deeper into his eyes than usual. Their depth and knowledge still astounded her sometimes. It was the way he looked at her that made her breathless. It wasn’t just when they were in bed. It was when she figured out something on her own. It was when they were in danger. It was when they were safe. It was in the moments they did nothing at all. All that combined made her know she was absolutely his and he was hers. She’d spent enough time watching him, studying him to know that he didn’t look at anyone else that way. She hoped her eyes told him the same.

She climbed onto his chest so that she could have easier access to him. She turned his head to look in one ear and then the other. She smiled at him. “Say aahh.”

“Aahh.” She got very close to his mouth. He could feel her breath mingling with his. He lifted up to their inevitable kiss when she suddenly pulled back and bopped him on the nose.

“Everything seems to check out on this end. How about the other?” He was confused about what she was talking about when black knickers suddenly blocked his view. He could smell how much she was getting off on this. It didn’t help him keep his composure.

“Oh, Doctor, there seems to be a problem with your trousers. They appear to be too tight in this area.” He felt her trace around him, careful not to actually touch him. She looked over her shoulder. “Shall I help with that?”

She managed to open his trousers and pull down his pants a bit while managing to avoid the part of him most in need of attention. This was achieved by wriggling her hips. A lot. He could feel her breath on him. If it was possible, he got harder. He bucked his hips toward her.

“Rose, please.” He couldn’t remember he voice ever being so strained. She jumped off of him with a triumphant smile and set down the screwdriver.

“Very good. For that you get a prize. What do you want?”

“You know what I want,” he growled.

She clicked her tongue. “Now what fun would that be? I plan for this to be a while longer. Pace yourself, Time Lord. How about we start with this.” With his help, she removed his remaining clothes completely. “And this.” She climbed up him and gave him searing kiss.

“You are going to pay so bad when I get free,” he mumbled against her.

“Promises, promises. Now, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Do you really think now is the time?”

“Well, I realise you’re a bit, uh, tied up at the moment.” He gave her a look that made her smirk. “I was pondering your new found need to lick things.”

“I haven’t heard any complaints when I do it to you.”

“Oh and you won’t. That isn’t what this is. I was just wondering…” She sat back on his chest again, idly drawing figures with her finger.

“Hmmm?”

“I was just wondering if you’d like it to be reciprocated.” She smiled and pushed her tongue behind her teeth.

He shifted in a sad attempt to get some relief. “There’s only one way to find out.” She started with his ears. She found he like the spots behind them where his neck started. She also discovered he liked her attempts to follow his Adam’s apple.

The lips and nipples were obvious ones that worked. She unfortunately couldn’t get to his back. She’d save that, the mole especially, for another time. She was certain he wouldn’t put up much of a fuss. He seemed to enjoy the line of hair leading down to his crotch being teased. She also discovered they shared a week spot in the back of the knees.

“Right then. I think that covers it.”

“Rose.”

“What?” She cocked her head and looked at him innocently.

“I believe you missed a spot.” He jutted his hips forward to show her where.

“I did?”

“Please.”

“Now you’ve got it.” She got up. “Well, you’ve earned another prize. What shall it be?”

“Take something off.” She removed the glasses. “That hardly counts.”

“I wasn’t finished. And just for that, you don’t get to watch.” She wandered to the bathroom. He wouldn’t admit it to her at this point, but he was having a great time. He just hoped Mickey didn’t come looking for them. He was sure the door was locked, but he knew if he took one bad step, Rose might let the boy in. He would never hear the end of it.

She came out. She had tied the tail of the shirt into a knot and rebuttoned it. If she moved the right way, it was obvious that the bra had been removed. She straddled his stomach and leaned forward.

“I must say, I like the view.” He waggled his eyebrows and made a great show of looking down the shirt. “Just never leave the TARDIS looking like this. I don’t fancy fighting off anyone, though this look is quite the thing on some planets. Don’t think I’ll take you there. Too much temptation. For them that is. I could never be swayed by such tawdriness...” He continued to babble for a minute.

“I could leave until you’re done.”

“What? Oh, right. Continue.” She smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I believe you said I missed a spot.” She rocked on him and he could feel how damp her knickers were. His voice raised a few octaves.

“Yes.” He coughed back to normal. “Yes, just behind you.” She reached back and grabbed him.

“Here?”

“Oh yes.”

“Well, can’t have that.” She manoeuvred off his torso to between his legs. She looked up and winked at him, then, licked the tip. He groaned as his eyes fluttered shut. He knew he enjoyed those lips and tongue for a reason. His eyes snapped back open as she licked the underside of his shaft. He now knew the reason why he was propped up on so many pillows. He could easily see all of her and what she was doing to him. After a thorough licking, she moved to use her whole mouth.

The combination of the sights of her mouth on him, her breasts swaying, occasionally brushing his thighs and the feel of the whole thing made it very hard to keep control. He attempted not to buck up into her but wasn’t always successful. In all his experiences he never had this mix of ecstasy and pain. At the moment, this was near the top of the list of turn-ons.

Then she started to get creative with her hands. One grabbed and scratched him in the right spots. The other went up his chest. Her fingers went into his mouth and he tried to mimic what she was doing on the other end.

She removed the now damp fingers and plunged them into her pants. He wondered how she’d gone this far with doing anything for herself. She moaned and the vibrations it caused about sent him over.

“Oh yes.” Before he could think about what would happen, he added. “More please.” She promptly got up. “I really don’t like you right now.”

“That’s too bad. Guess I’ll be going then.”

“Don’t you dare.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “What do you want now?”

“Knickers off and keep doing what you were doing.”

She shimmed out them and knelt on the foot of the bed. “You mean this?” and she plunged her fingers back into herself. She bit her lip and they moaned together. He wasn’t sure if he could handle much more, especially since he couldn’t handle her.

His voice was a strangled whisper. “Come here.” Her head had rolled back at her ministrations. She popped it back up and smiled at him. She crawled up and kissed him deeply. She untied and unbuttoned the shirt and sat up. She winked at him again. “Please.” She gave him what he wanted this time.

He was surprised when she turned before mounting him. “Rose? Why? Oh! Oh, that’s quite nice, isn’t it?” He wished he could be more eloquent but that wasn’t happening.

“I believe this is called the reverse cowgirl.”

“I call it bloody fantastic.” She leaned back on him and the shirt fell away. He needed to touch her. Now.

“Rose, untie me please.” She somehow calmed herself enough to get off him and do just that. As soon as he was free, he flipped her and thrust in with one fluid motion. “That’s more like it.” She giggled.

He drilled her into the mattress. He groped any part he could find. She pulled him into another kiss full of bites and tongues. It didn’t take much longer and they both screamed in release. He collapsed onto her and kissed her neck. They both laughed.

“Brilliant game.”

“I thank you.”

“I’m going to bronze this shirt.”

“What about the tie? I think it’s my favourite one now.”

“Mine too.” He rolled off her. Neither one could move. “Not that I’m complaining, but why in here?”

“Because in the off chance Mickey would come looking for us, it wouldn’t be in here. He would think nothing of this door being locked since I’ve moved in across the hall.”

“Good thinking. I don’t I’ll be able to move for a week.”

“Me either.”

“How did you think of this?”

“You and Mickey were doing the male bonding thing. I assume you beat him.”

“Naturally.”

“Well, I got bored and felt a little antsy. So, I nicked the screwdriver and set this up. Then I waited for you.”

“How did you know it was me? You could have give Mickey quite the shock.”

“I know your walk. Also, I peeked.”

“Ah. Well played, Tyler. We’ll do this again sometime, only reversed.”

“Absolutely.” They took a nap. They needed it. When they woke Rose looked herself over, “I should clean myself up.” She started to get up. The Doctor pulled her back down.

“Give me a minute and I’ll help you with that.” They snuck across the hall quickly, due to the lack of clothes. The shower took a bit longer than expected as they got distracted. They laughed and touched and enjoyed each other.

They had to sneak back. All of Rose’s clothes and the Doctor’s suit were there. Before anything else could get started, she shooed him away. She said she needed to get dressed at some point. He disagreed but left her.

Rose made it to the control room first and found Mickey there. “You’re in a good mood.”

She didn’t try to hide her grin. “Yeah, I am.”

“Mickey, my boy, how would you like to help me?” The Doctor came bounding in.

“Alright.”

“Start by pressing that button.”

Rose smiled. “This reminds me of that time we got caught in the meteor belt.” They started to tell stories and sat comfortably in the chair. Soon, without meaning to, they started reminding each other of inside jokes and stories special only to them. Mickey tried to follow but knew it was pointless.


	20. Rise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, it's not all smut. Really. **viktoria** is lovley. Chapter rating: PG.

As soon as the door closed, the Doctor went to work. He paused briefly to see Rose leaning heavily on the ramp railing. He reached an arm to her. “Come here.” She slowly but gratefully fell into his half-embrace. He typed information with his free hand and asked her to work the controls on the other side. He wished he had more time to properly comfort her.

It took some doing but they eventually ended up back where they belonged. He turned to her, hugging her fully. “Alright then?”

“I’m not sure. It’s just all a little overwhelming. I met someone just like my dad but wasn’t. My best and oldest friend is somewhere I can never see or talk to again. I watched someone who was my mum but not be turned into a thing. Then, I helped destroy that thing.” She couldn’t stop the tears. “I love this life, but I don’t know if I can handle this.”

She clung to him as he gently rocked her. It was a rare moment that he didn’t know what to say. A few minutes later he pulled back and rubbed her arms. “Go change and meet me back here.”

“Why?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Always.” When she returned, he had changed as well. She went back to his opened arms. Not long after they landed and he nodded for her to open the door. Her shock at being in the flat’s living room was quickly replaced with relief when she saw her mum.  
________________________________________________________________________

Jackie wanted answers but knew better than to press at the moment. The Doctor said he was going to move the TARDIS and she nodded, still holding her daughter. She led Rose to the sofa.

“I’m going to put the kettle on and then we’ll talk, okay?” She nodded silently and retreated to her own world. Jackie could tell it was serious but the pair of them accepted what had happened as well.

When Jackie came out with the tea, the Doctor had returned. He was sitting next to Rose. Their heads were close and they were quiet conversation. He had one hand on her knee and the other rubbing comforting circles on her back. She chose to ignore this and alerted them to them to her presence.

“Here we go. Nice cup of tea.” They separated at that but slowly and without guilt or shame. They took turns telling her what happened. When Rose started to tell about her, the other hers death, she held back a sob. The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it. He tried to fill in as many details as possible. By the time they got to the part of Mickey choosing to stay behind and that it was impossible for him to return, Jackie was crying with her daughter.

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I’m glad you decided to come here.”

“I didn’t. He did.”

“Sometimes a girl just needs her mum.” He smiled down at her and she returned it.

“So, how long are you lot planning on staying then?”

He answered. “A day or two, maybe more, the TARDIS needs a rest.”

“Right then, Doctor, you’re staying on the sofa, no arguments. I need to pop round the shops and get some food. Wasn’t expecting anyone but I’m glad you’re here.” Jackie Tyler taking charge of things put a normalcy into the air that set everyone at ease. As she went to leave, a voice stopped her.

“Jackie, this is a list of things we need for the TARDIS. I’d go with you but someone needs to stay with her. Do you mind?” The concern on his face touched her deeply. She took the list.

“Of course, love. Won’t be a mo’, take care of her yeah?” They both knew she was talking about more than the current situation. He nodded.

They had a quiet but comfortable dinner. “We’ll clean up, Mum.”

“We will?” He looked almost horrified at the idea.

Rose gave him a look. “Yes, we will.”

He knew he was defeated. “Yes, Jackie, we’ll clean up.”

“Alright then, I’m going to get you blankets and pillows. Howard’s pyjamas are still here too, even though he’s not.”

“Ta, Jacks.” They went about their respective tasks. When Jackie finished she sat down and turned on the telly. She wasn’t watching it though; she was watching the pair in the kitchen.

She was certain they thought she didn’t know. She was also certain they wouldn’t tell her. Not now anyway. What she didn’t know was when it happened. Was it recent? Or was it with the old him? She’d started wondering at Christmas but one couldn’t be sure.

It wasn’t too hard to figure out. She easily recognised the way they acted around each other. They always got on but now there was the confidence that only lovers had about them. They touched each other differently. They looked at one another different as well. Did they even realise themselves how much they loved each other? And she knew it was love. She had had that once. She was jealous, happy and scared for her daughter all at the same time.

Any parent would want their child to find happiness and love. But she could see this was all consuming, potentially dangerous love. While it was romantic and great in the movies, it could destroy a person in real life. They wouldn’t mean to hurt each other, but it was probably inevitable with the lives they were living. She resigned herself to the fact that as long as Rose stayed at least a little like the girl she brought up, she’d let her be. She had been concerned when the previous him came swanning into their lives. She could see Rose was instantly besotted with him, even though she denied it. Jackie worried then that he would break her heart. Now, she could see not only did he return her feelings; his were possibly even been deeper.

She was rather fond her, well, she wasn’t quite sure what he was to her except hers through Rose. As such, she would protect him like she protected Rose. She thought of him somewhat as a son-in-law, but how many people had son-in-laws who were hundreds of years older than they were and alien? She found if she dwelt on it too long, her head would hurt.

They had warned her once, that people might show up asking questions about him. They didn’t expect her to keep them safe, but wanted to keep her that way. She understood and still answered the “Where’s Rose?” question with “Travelling with mates.” Safety in numbers right?

By the time they had finished, Jackie was deep into _Eastenders_. When they came out they were more relaxed and Rose was even smiling. She couldn’t begrudge anyone who could do that to her daughter. They set themselves on the sofa.

Jackie noticed he was a more comfortable person now. She supposed that was Rose’s influence. Even now, his jacket was off and sleeves rolled up. The always loose knot on his tie was a third of the way down. His glasses were on to watch the telly. She continually had to tamp down the maternal instinct to tame his hair.

She was trying not to laugh at their attempt to be nonchalant. They kept their hands next to each other, entwining their pinkies only. Their feet rubbed against each other. They kept stealing glances at each other and when they caught one another, they smiled. They were acting like teenagers. It was sweet to watch. She should have given them their privacy, but his was too much fun.

She finally gave in. “Do you have everything you need, Doctor?”

“Hmm? Oh, I believe so. Ta.” He smiled at her. She went to her room and changed. She about to turn in when she realised she had left her magazine in the living room.

She was about to announce her presence when she saw what was happening. She froze and watched them for awhile. Rose was curled under the Doctor’s arm. He would occasionally whisper something in her ear. She would either murmur a response or look at him and smile, and then they would share a quiet laugh. She had never seen her daughter look so content and happy. They looked so normal. No one looking would ever suspect the truth. That they were the most extraordinary individuals she had ever met. It made her chuffed. She let them be and went to bed.

“We should tell her, you know.”

“Yes, but would I survive the encounter?”

She looked up at him. “You’re actually scared of my mum!”

“Aren’t you?”

“Nah, I’m used to her. Besides, I think she likes you a little. Are you really gonna stay out here?”

“I’ll sneak in later and sneak back at daybreak.”

“Good. I’ll meet you then.” She got up to stretch and got ready for bed. He did the same and settled back into the sofa for a bit. When he was sure it was clear, he picked up a blanket and made his way to Rose’s room.

He shook his head and laughed at himself. Here he was, the last Time Lord, the Oncoming Storm, defender of the universe and he was creeping down the hall to a girl’s room so that her mother wouldn’t catch him. And he didn’t have the decency to be embarrassed.

He laid on top of her duvet and covered himself with his blanket. As he gathered her into his arms, he heard her sleepily murmur, “There you are. Wait, where are you?” He could feel her try to reach him through the bedding.

“I am not keen on the idea of your mother finding me under your covers. I brought protection.”

“That’s just silly. Still, glad you’re here. I can sleep now.” She rolled over and out of her cocoon. She placed her arms on either side of him to hover above him. “Hello.”

“Hello.” They snogged lazily for a few minutes when the Doctor realised Rose was unbuttoning his top. “What? What are you doing? Remember. Jackie. Across the hall.”

“Oh, do shut it. I’m just making the both of us comfortable. I want to do this.” She put her head on top of one heart and a hand on the other. “I don’t have the TARDIS noise, but I do have one familiar sound.”

“Well, I quite like this.” He put one hand in her hair and the other on top of the one on him. Through some clever shifting, she managed to throw a leg over his without losing the blankets. “Good night, Rose.”

He heard something that resembled “’night, Doctor,” as she burrowed his face into his chest.

The next thing he knew, sun light was creeping into the room. He knew that was his cue to go back to the sofa. “Rose. Rose, I need to get up.” She murmured something unintelligible as he untangled himself. He was unable to save the blanket.

As he left her room, he made to button the pyjama top. He looked up to see a smiling Jackie in her dressing gown, arms crossed, and standing in her doorway.

“You’re going to hurt me now, aren’t you.”

“No.” She kept smiling. That scared him.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh, but I think it is.”

“Well, it is but not the way you think. We’re not…”

“Yes, you are.”

“Okay, maybe a little bit.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“I know.”

“But how do you know?”

“A mother knows these things. You make her happy.”

He got quiet. “I’d like to think so.”

”You do. That’s what a parent wants, isn’t it? Even if that means you take her away.” Her face fell as she turned contemplative.

He touched her arm. “Jackie, I promise you, I’ll always bring her home.”

She smiled genuinely at him. “That may not be your choice to make but I do appreciate it. I suppose you should move your things in there. No point in doing this every morning.”

“Alright, I promise nothing will happen while we’re here.”

“Even if you’re lying to me, thank you.” She walked over and buttoned him up. “Doctor, thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making my Rose blossom.”

“I had very little to do with it but the pleasure was all mine.”

“You break her heart, I’ll personally find out how many of those regeneration things you have.” He believed her.

“And I would deserve it. But rest assured, if I do, it will only be to keep her safe.”

“I can live with that.” They smiled at each other. She continued to the kitchen. He returned to the bedroom, this time under the covers.


	21. Interlude VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sweetness this time 'round. I seem to have lost **viktoria**. Chapter rating: R.

“There you are! Hiding out from Mum again?” Rose knelt on the grate of the console floor to get even with the Doctor. It amazed her how adorable he could look sometimes. Like now, he had clearly been thinking, his hair was a mess. She was getting especially fond of his glasses, which were perched on the edge of his nose. She also loved the way his brow furrowed and his mouth opened when he was concentrating on something.

It also astonished her how quickly the adorable could turn geeky, though those usually went together, or to sexy or dangerous, or any combination of them. It both frightened her and turned her on. As long as he yelled, she knew things weren’t too bad. It was when his rage turned silent that she was worried. Though she knew as long as it didn’t turn on her, she shouldn’t be concerned.

Of course, she quite liked making him yell in other ways. She knew he enjoyed doing it to her even more.

She leaned over to get a closer look. He was fiddling with some wires and muttering something the TARDIS didn’t translate. He barely looked up and absent-mindedly kissed her and went back to work. She sat completely. She knew better than to interrupt his “TARDIS time”, as she called it. If she didn’t know better, she’d be jealous of the ship. As it was, she loved it almost as much as he did. She considered it home now. Her mum’s flat was just a place she grew up and visited. This was where she belonged.

He looked up at a giggle. He gave her a melting grin. “Hello! When did you get here?”

She smiled and rolled her eyes. “Hello, what are you doing?”

“Fancy a holiday?”

“Avoiding the question?”

“No, do you?”

“Wouldn’t mind. Why?”

“The old girl isn’t feeling well since the crossover. Thought I’d take her to Cardiff, soak up the energy. We’d take on the town while we wait.”

“’Cause that went so well last time. We’re bound to find trouble or it will find us.”

“Now, now, the only trouble I had in mind was dinner, dancing, possibly some alcohol, and some ‘dancing’ in a strange bed. What d’ya say?” He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

“A proper date? The two of us? Really?”

“Could happen. Come on. You know you want to.”

“Alright then, mister. You’re on. What do I tell Mum?”

“I know I’m going to regret this. Tell her the plan, well, not the whole plan. Get her a train schedule and invite her for lunch tomorrow. We’ll leave from there and she can see us off.” He was standing now but was deep enough down in so she could only see him from the waist up.

“Dunno. Might need some convincing.” She had that gleam in her eye. He got one too and grabbed her hips. She opened her legs and he pulled her to him. He kept his hands where they were as she wrapped her legs around him. Her hands made their way into his hair and they seriously snogged.

“How’s that?”

“Hm. Might take a bit more.” He smiled against her as he nipped her bottom lip. As far as she was concerned, he could keep doing that delicious thing with his tongue for awhile.

“And now?” He rested his forehead on hers. They were both a bit breathless.

“Suppose that’ll do.”

“Too bad. I was just about to do this.” He gently pushed her back so she was lying down. He lifted her shirt and peppered her stomach with kisses. “But since I’ve convinced you, let’s go talk to Jackie.” He pulled himself out.

She got up as well and made her way to the door. “I can tell you’re getting older. You’d rather talk to my mother than get into my pants.”

He followed her numbly. This was not going according to plan. “I didn’t say…”

“No, I get it. When you reach your age, you have to pace yourself. Don’t want to wear yourself out. Not when you are so feeble and meek.”

“I’ll show you feeble and meek. Once we’re alone, I’m going too…”

“Mum! We have a surprise for you!” She flew open the door and he checked to make sure the front of his trousers were presentable.

Jackie loved the idea. It still kind of jarred Rose that not only did her mother know about her and the Doctor, she accepted it as well. She was pleasantly surprised the morning after they had arrived to find him wrapped around her, under the blankets. She had gotten up to use the loo and found Jackie in the kitchen. She turned and hugged her fiercely. “Just be happy, love.”

“I am Mum. I really and truly am, in a way I never imagined possible.”

They left soon after. Once they landed, they went to work opening up the engines. By the time they were finished, it was late afternoon. “Right then, I’ll pick you up in three hours.”

“Pick me up?”

“Date. That’s what blokes do isn’t it? Pick their girls up?”

“Yeah, it is.” She gave him a quick peck. “Three hours to get sexy? Don’t know if can be done.” She walked away.

He watched her and murmured to himself. “You already are sexy.”

It was times like this she regretted packing only for running away and adventure. She had a classic crisis. She had nothing to wear. She had showered and went to do something with her hair and make-up when she realised she didn’t know what frock would go with said hair and make-up. She was currently in the wardrobe room wearing a dressing gown, tapping her foot. Usually she loved living the female dream of having all these clothes at her fingertips, but right now she was on a schedule.

She ran her hand over the various garments when something made her stop. She pulled out the hanger and smiled. “Perfect.” She went quickly to find shoes and jewellery.

An hour later she was putting on the finishing touches: checking her hair, applying lip gloss, spraying perfume, when there was a knock on the door.

The Doctor looked around. He had studied humans for so long he knew the motions of a date. What he didn’t expect was the nervousness. She was his, he was certain. There was little chance of her not coming home with him at the end of the night, but there was still that small piece of doubt. She hadn’t said how she felt out loud, but neither had he.

The door opened and he was breathless. Her dress was black silk. It come to the tops of her knees and was low cut but not indecent. Just the swell of her cleavage could be seen. It was sleeveless and plunged into a deep scoop. She wore something he remembered was called a shrug on he shoulders. Her necklace was a black teardrop pendant that drew his eyes (‘and anyone else’s’ he ruefully thought) to her chest. Her earrings matched. She had on dancing shoes. She had done that thing that only women could successfully accomplish: her hair looked like it took no effort but he knew otherwise. Her eyes were smoky and inviting and her lips were shiny, pale and even more inviting. At this point he wasn’t sure they would make it outside.

He could only think of one thing to say, “You look beautiful.”

She laughed. “For a human?”

“For anything ever.” She blushed. He loved that he could still do that to her.

“Those for me?” She gestured to his hand. He had forgotten about the bouquet.

“Yes. Date and all.” He presented them proudly.

“Blimey! Did you get the whole flower shop?”

“One of everything but roses. Thought that was a bit obvious.”

“Well, I suppose I should put these in something before we go.” She turned out of the room and her skirt billowed out. He watched her walk away appreciatively and made to follow her.

By the time they left, the sun had started to set. “How are you paying for tonight?” She took his arm.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, I don’t fancy doing a runner and messing up this effort.”

“Don’t worry about it. Here we are then.” He held a door open. She looked around. All the tables were candlelit and intimate. They surrounded a large dance floor. It was incredibly romantic.

The hostess saw them and smiled. “Mr. Smith, the chef has been expecting you. Follow me.” She took them to a table slightly hidden away from everything. The chef greeted them.

“Ah, Mr. Smith, you’ve arrived. And this must be Miss Tyler.” He kissed her hand. “You were right. She is stunning, effulgent even. As I promised, whatever you want is yours. My treat. Thank you.” He left them.

“Someone’s been busy then.”

“I did him a favour. Let’s leave it at that.”

“Fine then, leave it a secret. So, what are we having then?”

“You heard the man, anything you want.” They worked their way through the menu, getting samples of everything. Before dessert, he led her to the dance floor. He spun her around for a few fast numbers. “You know what this reminds me of?”

“Yeah, our first time.”

“No regrets then?”

“None. I’d happily take the bad with good all over again.”

“Me too.” He bent down and kissed her. Before things could go too far, he led her back. They sat quietly for a few minutes while she traced lines across the back of the hand he had set on the table. Suddenly, her expression changed. “What?”

“You knew, didn’t you?”

“About what?”

“Mickey. You knew he would stay there. That’s why you brought him along. Why you used to call him Rickey.”

“You really want to talk about this now?”

“You promised you’d be honest.”

He sighed. “That I did. Yes. Well, no. I mean I always had a feeling he wasn’t meant to be here but since we couldn’t go to the other universe, I couldn’t do anything about it. And now, he’s where he belongs.”

She looked away. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“It’s okay to miss him, even mourn him. He deserves that.”

“I know. It’s just that he was always there and now he’s not.”

“Well, you have me.” He squeezed her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

“Yes, and you have me. So, are you going to feed me dessert or take me for another spin?” She appreciated his honesty and hated that she put a damper on the moment. But she had to clear the thoughts out of her head. Now she could focus squarely on him.

They were bordering on being one those sickenly sweet couples while they laughed and fed each other. As he led her back to the dance floor, he was very aware of the eyes on them. All the men looked at her like she was dinner. She took no notice. She was used to women looking at him, especially since the regeneration. He never showed signs of concern, so she didn’t either.

After a few dances, she excused herself to the loo. He watched her walk and away and stared daggers at the men he saw do the same. One of them stopped by him on his way to the bar. “Don’t worry, mate. She wouldn’t notice if one of us were on fire. I’d take advantage of that fact if I were you.”

“I’m planning on it.” His confidence was bolstered by the conversation but to be safe, when she returned, he held her a bit closer, kissed her a bit deeper. He was prepared to completely mark his territory when she whispered to him.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“You read my mind.” He stopped only long enough to grab his coat. He dragged her along as she giggled at his possessiveness. It was comforting to see him still get jealous though he had no reason to worry.

They got as far as a nearby bridge when he pulled her tightly to him. His mouth descended on hers. He tried desperately to remember they were in public as she sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved to kiss a line from her lips to her shoulder, taking time to nip at her ear and to suck on her pulse. He made to pull away when she dragged his lips back down to hers. They separated and rested on each others foreheads. They breathlessly laughed. “We’re as bad as horny teenagers!”

He smirked. “Well, you keep me young.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.” He took her arms down and laced their fingers. They stood there smiling at each other rocking to and from one another for a few minutes. They were interrupted by a cough behind them.

“Excuse me young man, would like a flower for your young lady?” They turned to see a sweet old woman with a basket.

“I’d love to, but I’m sorry to say we have no money.”

”It’s alright. I can spare one for a couple as involved as you two. You make me miss my husband. It’s from his garden that these came.” She handed him one of the blooms. He and Rose laughed fondly because it was a red rose.

“Thank you. It’s perfect.” Rose touched the woman’s arm.

“He feels the same way about you. It’s clear in his eyes,” she turned to go. Rose poked him.

“Do you have my new phone?”

“Why?” He fumbled in his pockets.

“Just give it here. Excuse me, ma’am? Would you take our picture, please? I know it’s not fancy but it’s what we have.”

“Of course dear, what do I do?” She showed her and they posed.

“Hey wait! I have one too!” Rose helped him look. He excitedly pulled out his own phone and they repeated the process. Neither one noticed while they fumbled around, laughing and touching that the old woman took a few more photos on each phone. She returned them and said good-bye.

“She called me young man!”

“I know. She was sweet and now we have keepsakes from tonight. Not that I plan on forgetting it anytime soon.”

“And it’ll only get better.”

“Where are we going now?”

“I promised a strange bed.”

“All those rooms in the TARDIS and you want to take me to a hotel!”

“Yep. Think of it, the excitement of the unknown. All the amenities. The crisp sheets we can mess up and don’t have to clean afterwards. The making out in the lift.”

“I see your point. But there’s still the problem of funds.”

“Have I let you down yet?”

“Alright then. Can’t wait to see what you have up your sleeve now.” They walked hand in hand until they reached an upscale place. “Very posh. Here?”

“Here. Come on.” He led her to the lobby. “Wait here.” She gave him a sceptical look but did as he said. He went to the main desk and turned on the charm. “Hello! Hi, reservation for Smith.”

The girl behind the counter typed a few things into her terminal. “Yes, here we are. Room 214.”

“Excuse me?” She was surprised to see the man become very offended.

“214? Second floor?”

“Oh, I don’t think so. Do you know who that is?” He gestured to the woman in the black dress twirling a rose in her hand.

“No, should I?”

“Look closer.”

Her eyes widened. “Is that….?”

“Yes, it is. Do you honestly think she would stay in room 214?”

“No sir. Let’s see. The Cunningham Suite is available, if you just give us a few minutes, we’ll have everything ready.”

”That’s more like it. Also, we should have a bag waiting. Send it up. And if you think she’s paying for this inconvenience, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“Of course, sir. This stay is completely on us.”

The Doctor walked back to Rose, hands in pockets, with a satisfied smile.

“You’re up to something.”

He took mock offence. “What do you mean?”

“You have that glint in your eye. Usually means trouble. And running. I am not running in these shoes. Trouble comes, you’re on your own.”

He kissed her cheek. “No running. Promise.”

The counter girl approached them carefully. “Excuse me, sir? The suite is ready. And miss, let me say it’s an honour having you stay at our hotel.” She backed away slowly after handing them a key.

Rose leaned into his ear. “Who does she think I am?”

“No idea. Got us a suite for free though! Oh look, an empty lift.” They got in, looking like springs ready to be sprung. As the door closed, they inched closer. They were about to devour each other when they heard a cry.

“Hold the lift!” A middle-aged man ran in. “Ta!” They watched each other from the corners of their eyes, their hands stroking each other, imitating what they wanted to be doing to other body parts. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened. “’Night folks!”

They didn’t even wait for the doors to close this time. One hand went up her thigh, another in his hair, another pushed her into the wall, another grabbed his bum. She gasped through her amusement as he nibbled his way down her neck.

“I certainly hope there’s no security camera in here.”

“If there is, we’ll give them one hell of a show.” They vaguely registered the door opening and made their way out. They continued kissing and touching their way down the hall. He opened the door and she slammed him into it as it shut. He eventually moved them to the bedroom.

“This thing.”

“Shrug.”

“Shrug, is lovely. Don’t want to ruin it. Off it comes.” She helped him and removed his coat as well. “And this,” he traced the path of the necklace, “is very dangerous. Were you trying to pull every man’s attention to this area?”

“Only one’s.”

“You had his already.” He smiled to himself as her breath hitched at his tracing the tops of her breasts. His mouth followed the trail of his fingers. Her hands wound into his hair.

“You know, Doctor, I have on considerably less than you.” He moaned appreciatively into her chest. “I think we should try and even the playing field.” She gently moved his head back and quirked an eyebrow at him.

He straightened reluctantly. “Okay then.” He turned and removed his jacket and tie. He untucked his shirt and just to not have that awkward moment at a crucial time, took off his trainers and socks. He turned back to find her in the same spot, only shoeless. “Now then, where were we?”

She dragged the rose across the top of her dress. “About here.” He picked her up, wrapping her legs around him, and carried her to the bed, head firmly in her cleavage the entire time. “I have other body parts that need attention.” She rocked her hips to prove her point.

“Yes, but these are so lovely. Good art should be appreciated. Let’s have a closer look, shall we?” He sat her up enough to undo the bodice and pulled it down. “No bra? How scandalous!” He bit at one of her nipples and she squeaked and batted at him half-heartedly. She could only describe what we has doing as making love to her breasts. She had reaped the benefits of his oral fixation before, but this was a whole other category. She nearly climaxed from that alone when he raised up. “You know, this dress is silk. It really should be hung up. Could you get up please?”

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“Oh no, one should take the care of one’s clothes very seriously. Come on, up you go.”

“I do not like you right now.”

“Oh, I bet I can change your mind about that.” He made a great show of removing the dress, placing in on a hanger and pointing out the lack of serious wrinkles. “Is there enough material there to actually call those knickers?” He went to investigate closer when she smacked him away.

“Not until we’re matching.” She started to undo his shirt. This time he batted her away.

“Alright then.” He took off his shirt and trousers and got very excited. “Oh, idea!” He ran to his coat and pulled something out of his pocket. “Yours.” She caught what he tossed her. “Mine!” He wielded his phone. She looked down and noticed she had hers. “For the private collection.” He flipped his open and she heard a click.

“You’re not!” He turned it to show her.

“But I am.” They spent the next few minutes teasing and taking pictures. “Now, about these knickers.” He slid them off her and took a picture of them. “Future reference.”

“Ah.” He set their phones off to the side and tossed the pants over his shoulder. He ran a hand up her leg and went to kiss her. She pulled away and shook her head. He cocked his in confusion. She pointed down. He smiled in understanding and flung his shorts across the room.

The evening had got them riled up and he slid into her with little ceremony. They moved together with the ease of two familiar lovers. When they finished, he flopped over onto the bed. “Well, that was…”

“Bad.”

“Yes, bad would be the word I was looking for.” They looked at each other and laughed. “It was bound to happen eventually.”

“I think we put too much pressure on ourselves to make the evening perfect.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Hey, no reason to apologise. I’ve had a really good time. Maybe we’re just not meant for this normal couple stuff. If I had wanted that, I would have stayed at the estate. Besides, you get major points for trying.” She lifted his chin so he looked at her. She smiled and gave him a quick peck. “I think it’s good this happened. It didn’t send either of us running into the night. We can talk and laugh about it. That says something, doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does. Let’s see what the room looks like.” He got up and went straight to the other room. Modesty was something he no longer had around her. She stopped in the bathroom and grabbed a dressing gown. She found him on the sofa eating from a fruit basket. He grinned up at her and brandished a bottle of champagne. “Whoever they think you are netted us some expensive bubbly.” He looked at the label. “I was there the year they made this. Maybe I stomped some of the grapes!”

He opened the bottle and took a swig. He handed her the bottle. “What? With everything we’ve shared, you’re worried about cooties from this?”

“Fair point.” She sat next to him. They passed the bottle back and forth. They ate from the basket, feeding each other. Soon the friendly touches turned to caresses. The pecks became deeper. The heat rose in the room.

“Try again?”

“Yes, please.” She was surprised to find him stand and turn.

“Hop on!” She did and laughed as he gave her a piggy back ride back to the bedroom. This time everything went right and they were pleasantly sated as they went to sleep.

The Doctor half woke hours later and reached for Rose. He found an empty spot instead. He sat up and momentarily panicked at where she could have gone. He had too many nightmares like this. A noise pulled him back to normal. He never thought he’d be relieved to hear a toilet flush. Soon after the faucet shut off, she opened the door.

She had taken off her make-up and finger combed her hair. “Hello.”

“Hello. Come back to bed.” He reached for her. When she curled next to him, he tried not to make it too obvious he was touching as much of her as possible to reassure himself she was okay. He pulled his jacket to him and put on his glasses. He picked up one the phones and scrolled through the pictures. “Your mother better never go through my phone.”

She laughed. “She knows. She had to.”

“Yes, she knows, but she doesn’t need to _know_.”

“Well, she’s gonna know soon. We’re meeting her in a bit and I’ll be in that dress.”

“No you won’t.”

“I’m not meeting her nude!”

“Look over there.” He pointed to a small suitcase she hadn’t noticed. “I grabbed some things I saw you wear together before. I didn’t expect you to meet your mum in whatever you decided to wear last night, since I had plans to keep you busy most of our time here.”

“Here’s to successful plans!” She kissed him and let her hand wander down his body. “How long ‘til her train gets here?”

He put himself between her legs. “Long enough.”

She made it to the station a minute before the train was scheduled to arrive. The Doctor had went ahead to get a table. She lucked out as the train was apparently delayed. Her phone rang. “Hello?”

“What are you wearing?”

“Where are you?”

“Outside of the restaurant. Answer the question.”

“You should know. You picked it out.”

“Oh, that’s right. I also know what’s on underneath it. Is your mum there?”

“No, the train’s delayed. Are you trying to have phone sex?”

“Yes I am. And I would love to touch you right now.”

“I’d do it for you but I’m in public.”

“Well, I have a very good imagination. I can see myself teasing you, getting you to do that moaning sigh thing.”

“You like that? I can see myself kissing down your body, not quite touching you where you want.”

”Oh yes. I can see you on top of me.”

“Mmm, what else do you see?”

“Hello, love.” She almost dropped the phone from the shock.

“Hi, Mum.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“The, um, Doctor, he was meeting us.” She heard him give a frustrated groan at the other end.

“Have a good time then?”

“Yeah, great.” They got to the restaurant and the Doctor gave Rose a pained look. “Sorry,” she mouthed. He shrugged it off and they went in.

Lunch was a success. The Doctor only insulted Jackie once, while she ignored him and Rose playing with and holding each other’s hands across the table. Rose just enjoyed herself. For a fleeting moment she worried he found the whole situation too domestic and he’d go running but he looked at her, gave her hand a squeeze and a melting smile and she was reassured.

“So, what kind of trouble you two plan on getting into now? Another date? Overthrow a monarchy? Got to some strange planet where everyone had their ears on their arms?”

“Oi, that’s a lovely place. Don’t knock it until you’ve been there. I don’t know. What d’ya think Rose?”

“No royalty thanks. That didn’t go so well last time.”

“My own daughter, banished from her own country!”

“Don’t worry Mum, I’m sure all that’s forgotten by now. We hardly ever cause that big of a ripple. Right?”

“Yep. Besides, I’ve been banished from whole planets who later welcome me back. No concerns there. I wouldn’t mind a bit of music.”

“’Cause we’ve actually made it to a concert, that’s what got us in the banishment issue before.”

“That sounds like a challenge. Right then, royalty, music, no chance of getting kicked out of country. One solution to all that: Elvis.”

“Oh Rose, I’m jealous. You’ve got to go.”

“Alright Mum, Elvis it is. What should I wear?”

“Wardrobe room, second level, fifth rack. It will be perfect.”

They said their good-byes and made to leave. “Oi! Doctor! Is this your phone? Oh, it’s one of those camera things like Rose has. Taken any good shots? That’s interesting.” They both blanched and ran back to Jackie. For once his rudeness came in handy; Jackie took no offence when he ripped the phone from her hands.

“Could I have a copy of that?” They let out their collective held breaths. It was them on the bridge.

“Sure, Mum. We’ll bring it to you next time we come ‘round.”

“Any other good shots on there?”

“NO!” They yelled together.

“Alright, no need to get excited. Off you go then. Make sure you call.”

“Phone works both ways Mum.”

“Still, you should call your mother.”

“Alright Mum. See you soon.” They hugged and kissed each other’s cheeks. Jackie chased after the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him. He finally shook free and meekly waved.

Rose laughed and dragged him to the TARDIS. She leaned against the door and let him walk to the console. She watched him work his magic and thought out loud, “This was fun but I’m glad to be home. I like watching you work.”

“I like you liking me working. Give me your phone and I’ll put the pictures into the system.” She came to him but kept the pone out of his reach. He laughed and snogged her into submission. “You best get changed.”

She gave him a mock salute and went to the wardrobe. She was prepared for spandex and wedge heels, thinking Vegas. She was stunned to find crinoline and letter sweaters where he told her to look. She shrugged and went about picking her pieces.

He left the phones and went change and get a little something to surprise her with. As he pomaded his hair up, he formulated how he was going to hide a Vespa in the control room. When he had everything set, he went to find his date.

He found her putting on the finishing bit of lipstick. He looked her up and down. “I love the whole ensemble.” She turned to him with a huge smile.

“I love the hair. In fact, I’m planning how to mess it up later.” It was his turn to grin as he offered her his arm. Once at the console, he set them in motion and went to kiss her. She pulled back. “Lipstick.” He kissed her anyway.

Had they been watching the monitor as they left they would have seen a familiar but shocked face running toward the dematerialisation.


	22. The Idiot’s Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crisis averted, I found **viktoria**. She wasn't lost, merely misplaced. Chapter rating: M.

They mingled and ate with the crowd for a long while, just soaking up the history. It was times like this Rose truly loved what they did. It wasn’t just the running and the fighting, it was the people celebrating afterwards that she loved most.

“Care for a spin, Mrs. Connally?” The Doctor offered her his hand, face beaming.

“It’s Rita and I’d love to.” Rose smiled and sat to watch. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Tommy had returned.

“Dance?”

“Yes, please.” Tommy was incredibly light on his feet. Almost as good as the Doctor. She laughed as he pulled her up from a complicated move.

The Doctor looked over at this. His smile grew. This was what made everything worthwhile. His Rose safe and happy and with him. Of course, watching her laugh with another man, well, boy, in this case, didn’t exactly please him. If he were a better man, he’d be over his jealousy by now. He showed it a lot less since he regenerated, that didn’t mean it wasn’t there. Though he had a feeling Tommy Connally wasn’t after anything malicious. He felt an arm on his sleeve.

“Right then, young man, time to learn how it’s really done.”

“You show ‘im Gran!” Tommy yelled. Rose laughed as the Doctor was man-handled and enjoyed it. She felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down and saw a small boy, about four years-old, looking at her expectantly. She knelt down to him.

“Hello, sweetheart, and what’s your name?”

“Gavin, miss.”

“Well Gavin, I’m Rose. What can I do for you?”

“I want to dance but all the girls say I’m too little.”

“Well you’re not too little for me. Come here.” She picked him up spun him around. His joy was infectious. The music slowed slightly and she proceeded to rock him. She could tell he was getting sleepy, he was becoming dead weight. The song changed again.

The Doctor made his way over and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Who’s this then?”

He yawned and wrapped his little arms around Rose’s neck. “I’m Gavin and this is Rose, my girlfriend,” he said sleepily.

“Ah mate, I’m sorry but she’s already spoken for.” Their eyes met and she looked away, the pleased smile impossible to hide. He took Gavin from her. “Rita? Can you find who he belongs to?”

“Not a problem, Doctor.”

He pulled Rose tightly to him. “Mine, I believe.”

“Yes.” They both knew they were not talking about the dance. They swayed together even after the music became more upbeat.

“Come with me.” He took her hand and led her a bit further down the street. He walked them behind one of the brick dividing walls off the sidewalk. They were close enough to get the light and sound from the festivities but far enough away for privacy. They sat and linked hands again. “You okay?”

“Yeah. It was strange again. I could feel my body but couldn’t do anything with it. You were near me at one point weren’t you?”

“Yep. Well, I saw your body at the warehouse. That’s what put me into overdrive. Then I saw you calling me at the shop.”

“I could feel you. It was brief, but I know you were there.”

“I couldn’t stay there and see you like that. I couldn’t stand see you like that. I was going to help no matter what, but between you being like that and seeing you call for me on the telly, nothing was stopping me.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “Should I be worried about that Gavin bloke?”

“I don’t know. He was pretty irresistible.”

“So am I.”

“Says you.”

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

“I’m not making your head any bigger.”

“Well, it does have to hold my massive brain.” They laughed. He picked at her skirt, lifting it. “Are you wearing tights or stocking?”

“Stockings, why?”

“I like this crinkly business. Stand up and spin for me.” She did. “You know, it’s so poofy, one could say, go under your skirt and not be seen.”

Her eyes went wide. “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, but I would.” He pulled her forward and put his head under the layers. He shifted so he was at a good level. He slowly removed her knickers and helped her step out of them. With the lack of any other option, he put them in his inner jacket pocket. He stroked her legs, paying special attention to the insides of her thighs.

She realised why he brought her to this spot. “You planned this, didn’t you?” She heard a muffled sound she took as agreement. If anyone looked their way, all they would see was her leaning on the divider. They wouldn’t have a clue what was happening below unless she let on. It briefly flitted across her mind to wonder if all his incarnations were this kinky. That and any other thought left her when she felt him lick her in just the right spot.

Not only was he good at this, he seemed to enjoy it. She had no complaints. He knew just what she liked him to do with his mouth and hands.

She had just braced herself when Rita and her mother waved. She feebly waved back “You alright dear?”

“I’m f-i-i-ne. Just needed to rest a bit. Lo-o-ong day and all. Be b-a-a-ck in a bit.” They looked at her strangely but let her be. She felt him laugh against her. If he wasn’t making her feel so delectable, she would have hit him. A few moments later she bucked and moaned loudly. She was glad no one was close. He freed himself from he skirts with a self-satisfied smile. He pulled her down and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue and she loved it.

He let her catch her breath. “We should go back. Make a bit of an appearance before I let you do things to me.” She rolled her eyes and they walked back hand in hand. They ate some more and danced some more. They gave each other a look and knew it was time to go. They said their good-byes, Rose kissing Gavin on his cheek. He blushed and ran behind his mum. They both hugged the Connallys and they set off for the TARDIS.

She whispered in his ear, “Take me home, Time Lord.” He groaned and held her hand tighter.

“I’m going to do more than that.” She giggled and they walked a bit faster.

“Gee, I wonder what those two are going to be up to.”

“Tommy!”

“What Mum? You were thinking it to!”

“You still don’t have to say it out loud!”

“I think it’s lovely to see a couple so much in love and expressing it.”

“Mother, not you too!”

“Oh Rita. You must admit, they were very nice.”

“I suppose so. I hope they will be very happy together.”

“I think they will be. It will take something very large to tear them apart.”

They actually made it as far as the console before attacking each other. Hands, lips and tongues were everywhere. He shrugged out of his coat and tossed it away. Between kisses and gropes, he managed to set them off into the Vortex.

He spoke distractedly as she was quite possibly on her way to giving him a hickey. “Right, if we don’t go that way now, we most likely will not make it to bed.”

She looked around with a keen eye. “Wouldn’t be so bad.” He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. “Well, this is romantic. With the grand sweeping gesture and all.”

“You know, I think you’re beginning to talk as much as I do.”

“Can’t have that.” She smacked his bum. He returned in kind.

“No, we can’t.” He made it to the door of their room and set her right. She pulled him into a kiss as he backed them in. He took off her jacket and moved his hands to her hair. He stopped.

“What?”

“You women. You do these complicated things with your hair that look nice but at a key moment, all we want to do is run our fingers through it. It’s true of just about any species with the capability.”

“Primates do groom each other.”

“So you see my point. Down it comes.” They worked together to undo her hair. She helped him out of his suit jacket and tie, and then went to work on his shirt. She moved to his trousers and he stepped back. He sat on the edge of the mattress and took off his trainers. “I know what’s on, or not, below the waist. Let’s see above.”

“Help me?” She walked over to him and turned around. He unzipped her and watched her step out. She was left in a strapless bra, petticoats, stockings and shoes.

He pulled her between his legs and traced his hands over her torso. “You know in the whole of the universe, one of the most intriguing inventions is the bra. Especially the strapless variety.” He turned her to face him and moulded his hands to her breasts. “It’s just remarkable, against the laws of gravity, they hold up these amazingly beautiful mounds of flesh.” He looked up at her. “Another thing true to all upright male species, we’re fascinated by these.” He started massaging them. She moaned and balanced herself on his shoulders. He reached back and unhooked the bra and flung it away. He went back to touching them.

“I mean they are captivating. They come in all sizes and shapes. They provide food. They provide fun.” He lightly pinched her nipples. “This bit can tell you when a girl is excited or cold or both. They also come in different sizes, colours too. Some blokes like them small, some big. Some want a pair for themselves. Personally, I think these are perfect. They are just right for my hands.” He squeezed them. “And mouth.” His lips surrounded one and sucked. “And most importantly, they’re yours.”

“Smooth talker.”

“Aren’t I just.” She held his head to her as he went back to suck and bite one. He pulled away, satisfied to see a mark already forming. He traced it with his fingers. “Another bonus, I get to mark my territory.”

“Good thing no one else gets to see them then.” Her fingers followed his.

“Good thing indeed.” He moved to her waist and slid down her underskirts. She moved to take off a stocking when he stopped her. “Leave them and the shoes.”

“Another universal truth?”

He blushed and rubbed his neck. “It’s a me truth. I’ve been swimming in ideas since I’ve seen you in those. I have a thing.”

“To be honest, I have one too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep.” She went to his jacket and took something out. She walked back to him and put his glasses on his face. “Keep them on.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You don’t mind?”

He gave her a face splitting grin. “Not at all. You should have told me before now.” She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her legs around him. They rocked together as they kissed. She reached between them and freed him from his trousers. They both sighed heavily as she lowered herself onto him. The rocking became more intense. He leaned her back so that her head almost touched the floor. He ran a hand over her front. “You are fantastic.”

She rose back up, flushed. “So are you.” He flipped her over. She used her heels to help push his trousers down. He paused long enough to kick them and his socks off. They repositioned to be properly on the bed. He slid easily back into her. They met each other thrust for thrust. Her legs went around his waist again.

“How flexible are you?”

“Was a gymnast awhile back.”

“That’s right.” He grabbed one of the stocking covered appendages. He pulled out of her and lovingly caressed the leg. “Fishnets as clothing, brilliant.” He kissed her calf and put her ankle to his shoulder. He pushed back in. “Oh yes.”

“Absolutely. That’s a bit of alright.” He thrust harder. “Okay, more than alright.” He held her leg in place with one hand and laced their fingers together with the other. She bit her lip as an attempt to keep quiet. He noticed.

“Don’t hold back, never hold back with me.” She moaned. “Let it all out.” She let out a short scream. He put her leg back down and rolled them. She gave a series of lovely grunts and she rode him hard. “Do it Rose. Come for me. Out loud.” She started to clench and spasm around him. He used his free hand to help her along. “That’s it. Come on.” She let out a loud shout and shuttered. He let go with one last thrust.

She collapsed onto him and turned liquid. “Mmm.” He stroked her hair.

“I concur.” He felt himself go limp inside her but made no attempt to remove himself. She moved enough to put her legs inside his as she kicked off her shoes. “So, why the specs?”

“Dunno. They just do it for me. If it makes a difference, it’s a recent development.”

“How recent?”

“Since Christmas.”

“Who knew old age could come in so handy. We should get ourselves under the covers.” They regrettably separated and did just that. She immediately put herself back between his legs. She propped her head on her hands. “What?”

“It’s silly.”

“Tell me.”

“I just like looking at you.”

He smiled. “Me too.” He put his arms under his head and looked down at her. “Staring contest?”

“Alright. Rules?”

“First to look away. Cannot use hands or arms. Other body parts are acceptable. As are looks and words. Eyes can not close or cross for more than three seconds. Fair?”

“You’re on.” They started out simply with smiles and crossed eyes. They went very mature and stuck out their tongues. They told each other jokes and stories. After an hour, Rose got a glint in her eye that concerned the Doctor. She lifted her head, careful not to push off with her hand. Keeping her eyes squarely on him, she dipped her head slightly and licked his chest.

“Careful.”

“Very.” She took one still stocking-clad foot and slowly dragged it up his leg. She felt a part of him stir. “Unfair, you’ve got an extra appendage.”

“Concede?”

“Never.”

“Then the game continues.” He shifted his hips back and forth. She did the same. “You think you’ve won this, don’t you?”

“Could be.” He puckered his lips and kissed the air in her direction. She threw her head back and laughed.

“I win.”

Her face was priceless, mouth hanging open, nose crinkled. “That’s, that’s just not right.”

“I won. Fair and square. Now then, what is my prize for winning? How about you do all the cleaning for a week.”

“That’s it? Fine.”

“Naked. Wherever I say. Under my complete supervision.”

“You’re a dirty old man, you are.”

“And you like it.”

She sighed. “Suppose I do.”


	23. Interlude VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **viktoria** is fun. Chapter rating: R.

The Doctor enjoyed the next week immensely. Rose, not as much. They went on a couple adventures, saved a galaxy even. However, as soon as they would return to the TARDIS he would give her a look. She would then undress and keep her end of the bet.

She was convinced he was making extra messes on purpose. He would follow her to whatever room she would work in, hands in pockets and whistling. He would then take a seat, prop his feet up and point out bits she missed. She found most of those things required her to lean over or get on her hands and knees. She was also certain she was cleaning rooms no one had been in for years.

Each day she swore to herself she would give him a piece of her mind. Each night she was so knackered, she’d let him lead her in and out of the shower and fall asleep while he lovingly worked the knots out of her body.

The last day finally arrived. Rose emptied the last of the dust pan into the bin. She got up and stretched. She felt and heard her spine pop all the way down. “Done!”

The Doctor smiled at her. “Come on Cinderella, you deserve a treat.” He took her hand and led her away. She was surprised to find they bypassed the bedrooms. Even more surprising was that they stopped in front of a door she hadn’t been to before.

He opened it with a great flourish. She gasped. The room was stunning. Every surface was made of marble. In the dead centre was the largest deepest bathtub she had ever seen. It was currently filled with steaming bubbly water. “All yours.” He motioned to a vanity filled with creams, powders, brushes, clips, combs, whatever one would need to pamper themselves.

He watched as she went over and clipped her hair on top of her head. She turned to him and cocked her head toward the tub. He nodded and she climbed in. She gave a contented sigh and relaxed. She took a deep breath and inhaled the spicy, heady scent she couldn’t quite place but found it intoxicating. She decided she would shut her eyes for just a moment.

When she opened them, it was to the sight of the Doctor. He was lounging on the other side of the bath, nude. He was swirling the water with one hand, casually keeping an eye on her. “Welcome back.”

“What do you mean?”

“I left to get some towels and when I came back to join you, you were out cold.”

“Was not!”

“Was too. For about twenty minutes now.”

“But the water cooling off should have woken me up.”

”Ah, but you see, this water doesn’t cool off. It’s wired to keep the temperature constant.”

“Hm.” She reached for him and he slid in. He took her extended hand and spun her, then pulled her to him. She moaned as he started to rub her neck and shoulders. He gently pushed her forward against one of the sides. He worked his way down her spine as she arched back. “I’m thinking I might lose more bets if this is the treatment I get, but then again, I may not be able to handle your smugness. It’s charming only in small doses.”

“I’m always charming.”

“I’ll just let you believe that,” she shrieked was he tickled her sides. She flipped over and he silenced her protests with a kiss. She playfully kicked him away. He caught her foot and started to press. “Oooo. That’s nice.”

He smirked. “Reflexology is very interesting. You hit just the right spot on a foot,” she groaned, “and you get a reaction. Each spot does something different. In fact…” She dropped her head and gave an exaggerated snore. “Fine. I’m trying to broaden your horizons and you mock me.”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“It’s a good thing you’re cute when you’re sarcastic.”

“Aw, come on. I’m always cute.”

“Cheek will get you nowhere.”

“Works for you.”

“Well, I’m very good.”

“And I learned from you. So really, you just can’t handle the student surpassing the teacher. It’s okay.”

“Rose, please be quite when I’m trying to seduce you.”

She smirked. “Yes, Doctor.” He moved to the other foot, and then moved to her calves and thighs. He moved her into his lap and massaged her buttocks. She responded the way he hoped. Her legs and arms went around him and her lips descended on him. With very little manoeuvring he slid into her. They rocked together lazily, just enjoying being bonded. They moved very slowly, neither in any hurry to reach the end. They took their time kissing, stroking, nipping, and caressing the bits they could reach.

He pulled out and led her out of the bath. He took one of the towels and gently rubbed her dry. She followed his lead and did the same. He wrapped his towel around his waist and laid another on the floor. He directed her to lie down as he retrieved something from the vanity. She found the floor was also heated. She looked up at him.

“What ‘cha got there?”

“It’s a cream from a planet know for their skin regiments. I made a side trip once while you were visiting Jackie and picked this up for you.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much about my dermatology.”

“I care that you’re all soft when I touch you.”

“Universal male thing?”

”Partially, also a me thing again.” He picked up a leg and worked the balm in. “It started when you two dragged me shopping. While you were on about eye shadows and such, I noticed someone who didn’t belong at the skin care counter. I struck up a conversation, asked him what he was doing so far from home. He panicked but I told him I was sure he wasn’t going to overthrow the Earth with lotion. He bragged about the beauty of the skin of their women and his people just wanted to spread the idea of it across the stars. They weren’t even doing it for profit. Refreshing change let me tell you. Anyways, he said they had a special cream that made even the most perfect skin better. I was intrigued and asked if he had any with him. He was sad to say he didn’t but told me where his planet was. You and Jackie went to try on shoes, so I knew I had at least an hour before you’d even notice I was gone. Popped there and back, this in hand.”

During his speech, he managed to cover most of her, turning her when needed. “He did give me a most important tip before I left him. He said it worked best when applied by a lover.” With that he kissed her.

He stood her up and wrapped her towel around her. “Let’s continue this in bed.”

“I’d love to but my feet are all slathered up with magical alien goo.”

“Easily fixed.” He whisked her into his arm and carried her away.

“You called me Cinderella before. Does that mean I get to go to a ball?”

“Could be arranged. Anytime or place in particular?”

“Just as long as my Prince Charming is with me.”

“While that’s flattering, it’s also very cheesy.”

“Who said I was talking about you?”

“Once again, cute, sarcasm and you.” He placed a kiss in her hair. “Don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“You could ravish me until I can’t walk.”

“Now that’s a plan.” He threw her on the bed and yanked both of their towels away. The picked up where they left off, still going slowly. They drew it out so long by the time they reached their climaxes, they were exhausted. He pulled her to him. “Happy Birthday.”

“Is it?”

“Could be. I kind of lost track. You’ve been travelling with the old me for near a year and it’s been that at least with me. So, by Earth standards, you’re at least twenty, probably closer to twenty-one. I figure today is as good any.”

“Well, thank you. Was this my present then?”

“Partly. I thought tomorrow we’d do whatever you want.”

“Let me sleep on it, yeah?”

“You got it.”

When Rose woke up, it was alone except for a note, “Meet me in the control room when you’re ready. No hurry.” She smiled and stretched. She decided casual but pretty would be best, just in case they ran into something that required making a runner. She stuck just her head into the shower to wash her hair. After drying in straight, she put on her make-up. She chose against heavy lip work because any more he ended up wearing more than her. She didn’t mind.

She found him hunched over the console. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her cheek on his back. “So, what you up to then? No good I suspect.” She felt him chuckle but he continued doing was he was doing.

“I resemble that remark. I’m just making sure she’s in working order. Running diagnostics. Science stuff. Have you decided what you want to do?”

“Surprise me.”

“Alright, let’s see how far out we can find a signal and go there. Not sure where we’ll end up.”

“Fine with me. I’m sure we’ll find something tricky. We always do. Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Very true.” He turned to face her without removing her arms. “You look extra nice today.”

“Well, special occasion and all. Is that the tie that, well, you know, from then?” She saw his cheeks flush.

“Well, special occasion and all. Let’s get the old girl going. Press that button there and when I give the word, pull that lever.”

He let her go and went to work. He checked the monitor and found a week blip very far out. Looked good to him. He set the coordinates and flicked some switches. “Go ahead.” She smiled at him and yanked.

They lurched as they took off. He went to her. “You okay?”

“Just fine. Though you might want to snog me, just to make sure.”

“Safety first.” He sat in the chair and pulled her to him. He slipped his hands under her t-shirt to rest on her waist. He loved the fact that he still got a thrill when their tongues touched. He briefly thought that maybe this was the day he admitted how he felt to her.

The thought was interrupted by an easy feeling coming from the TARDIS.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Don’t know. Have to bring her in manually. Come on, birthday girl, your present awaits.”


	24. The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **viktoria** and I think this is one of my best chapters. Chapter rating: R.

Everyone dispersed to get ready for the exploration, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone.

“You know I have to go down there.”

“And you know I don’t want you to.”

“Glad that’s clear.”

“Yep. So, um…” He pulled her to him, clinging desperately.

“I will get us out of here. I promise.”

She squeezed just as hard. “I know. If anyone can do it, you can.”

“Some birthday surprise. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yes, you will.”

He pulled back to look at her. “Think of it this way, knights used to ride into battle to keep their ladies safe.”

She smiled so sweetly at him, it almost broke his heart. “My knight. I like that.” She ran her hands protectively down his chest. “What’s this?” She reached into the inner pocket and her eyes went wide. "Are these my knickers? What are you doing caring a pair of my knickers in you pocket?”

“Oh, that’s where they went. Um, remember the coronation party? Well, I had to put them somewhere. It was convenient.” He sounded like it was nothing but the rubbing of his neck and red cheeks gave him away.

She lovingly put them back into his pocket. “Consider it a lady’s favour. Just return them when you get back, ‘kay?”

Suddenly his lips descended on hers. The kiss was full of promises and apologies from him and reassurance and understanding from her. He kissed her so hard and so deeply that when they separated she was dizzy and breathless. “A lady also kissed her knight for luck when rode into the thick of it. Make sure you do that for me.”

Chest still heaving, she managed to get out, “Then what was that?”

“That? I just thought you could do with a good snogging.” They laughed easily together but the worry was clear in both their eyes.

“Well then good sir knight, your lady will be waiting.” With one last peck and squeeze of hands, she was off.

He found what he was looking for short bit later. “Fancy some company Ida?”

She looked up. “Doctor. I can’t way I’m surprised and I’d be remised if I at least try to dissuade you. Zach’ll be furious.”

He smiled. “I’ll take care of Zach.”

“And what about Rose?”

The smiled faltered slightly. “She can take care of herself.”

”I had the feeling she doesn’t want you to go.”

“She knows I have to and she wouldn’t try to stop me.”

“Yeah. I had that feeling too. How long have you two been together?”

“She’s been travelling with me ‘round two years now.”

“That’s lovely but how long have you been _together_?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only to someone with eyes. Try that suit there, should fit you.”

“Thanks and about a year and a half.”

“Before, you said your ship…”

“TARDIS.”

“TARDIS, was all you had. That’s not true, you have her.”

“No, that would imply ownership and she is her own woman.”

“Trust me as a woman who is very much her own, it would not be an insult to call her yours. I’m sure vice versa is true.”

“I suppose it is. Come on, let’s explore a pit.”  
________________________________________________________________________

As he swung her back and forth, she used the momentum to wrap her legs around him. He backed them into one of the pillars. He used his body to hold her in place as his hands wound into her hair. Their mouths found each other easily.

Rose lost herself in the sensation. She refused to dwell on anything that just happened. Refused to think what that thing had said, to dwell on the fact she almost lost him, that they could have been separated, not by choice, but permanently and beyond circumstances they could control. She put all her feelings into her lips and hoped he could tell.

The Doctor used his mouth to claim her. He used his tongue, lips, teeth, whatever he could. He wasn’t quite ready to let her out of reach for even a second. He had lost and regained the pair that meant the most to him. He had every intention of celebrating that fact. One rational thought kept him from moving things further.

“Rose, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I need to get out of this space suit.”

“Brilliant idea.” She ground her hips into him.

“Mmph. Seriously, then I need to return it. We’ll say good-bye and then, we’ll give each other a proper welcome back.”

With a resigned sigh she unwound her legs. “Alright, but let’s make it snappy.” They made quick work of it when she paused.

“What?”

“You wore your suit underneath?”

He chucked the space suit out the front door. “Good thing too. Wouldn’t have got it back otherwise. Would have lost my favourite tie and my lady’s favour.” He whipped out her knickers and she snatched them back with a grin.  
________________________________________________________________________

The Doctor kept his eyes on the time rotor but pulled Rose to him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He ran his free hand over the console.

“I’m so glad to have both my girls back and safe.”

She let one arm loose to follow his example, lovingly stroking the buttons. “Is she alright?”

“Think so. She hasn’t shown any problems yet. I’ll check her out after we land somewhere. How about you?”

“Shaken but happy. Nothing physical. You?”

“The same. What do you want to do?”

“I want you to reassure me that you and this is real. That we’re safe and away from that place and thing.”

“I swear it.”

“Show me then.”

“As my lady wishes.” He turned them and walked them to the bedroom. He let her go and removed his jacket, shoes and socks. She did the same. He lifted her chin and kissed her. She undid the knot of tie and started to remove it. He caught her hand. His eyes burned into her. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.” The answer took no thought. He removed the tie and moved behind her. He placed it around her eyes and tied it firmly.

“Not too tight?” She shook her head. “When one sense goes away, the others heightened. Take advantage of that now.” He leaned close to her and lightly whispered, “Hear. Touch,” he raised one of her hands to the side of his face. “Feel,” he pulled her back to him, where she definitely felt something. “Taste,” he leaned forward for a sloppy snog. “Smell if you must, just trust me to keep you safe, even when you can’t see me.”

He undid her belt and opened her jeans, pulling them just below her hips. He pushed her to the bed and put her in a sitting position. He then pulled off the jeans completely, leaving her legs bare. “Lie down.” As she did, he untucked his shirt and undid his cuffs. He ran his hands over her legs and arms. He kissed her again. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever tire of doing that.

He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt. He watched her carefully, the anticipation of the unknown clear on her face. His hearts swelled. She was one of the most beautiful sights that he’d ever seen and he had seen a lot. Very, very few of those things belonged to him, that made her that much more special. She wasn’t perfect but neither was he. It didn’t matter. He wouldn’t change her for anything. Even a wanderer like him found the idea of being stuck in one place for awhile was not that bad, as she put it, as long as it was with her. Neither one was meant to stay still for too long; they would have made it work. Thankfully, they didn’t have to, thanks to his beautiful, wonderful ship.

He got up and went for the door. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back. Trust me.”

“Of course I do.”

“No peeking.” He left and returned quickly with his desired object. She felt him sit beside her and lift her t-shirt to expose her stomach. He traced his fingers over her and she heard something click against glass.

He took the ice cube and dragged it around her navel. He smiled as her abdomen flinched at the temperature change. He dipped his head and used his mouth to follow the trail the ice was leaving. “There you go, touch is already heightened.” She whimpered in response. He looked up to see her biting her lip and clutching the sheets. “It’s alright to touch me, you know. The only rule is ‘no looking.’” Her hand directly found its way into his hair and moved him back down. He chuckled as he continued his work. He pulled back slightly to see a red mark forming above her belly button. He ran his fingers over it. “Beautiful.”

He pulled her back up and helped her remove her t-shirt. She shoved his shirt down his shoulders. He finished the job for her and buried his face in her breasts. He shook his head furiously between them, making her giggle. He deftly unhooked her bra and removed it. He took another cube and ran it over her breasts, making her nipples stand to attention. He nipped at them gently. She kept her hands in his hair but not to push him down, just to feel his movements.

She gasped as she felt him leave another mark on her. Well, no bikini for her for awhile. Or maybe she would, she didn’t mind showing the universe she was branded by him. She briefly wondered what the Doctor would have thought of the idea. Then he ran the cube over the sensitive spot on her neck. She didn’t think much after that.

He kissed her, giving both her lips attention. He pulled back when he was certain both were warmed. He took the ice and ran it over her now tender lips. He knew the drastic change in temperature caused an interesting sensation. It was little bit of pain with a rush of heat to just the right spots. The sight of her wet, swollen lips pouting becomingly because of something he did turned him on in ways he couldn’t describe. He wanted to broadcast this image across the stars with the message, “I did this to her. No one else. And you won’t ever get to try.” His possessiveness was almost frightening and he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to let it go. They had been through too much together for him to let her go now.

He sucked the water from her lips while dragging the ice down her back. Her greedy hands blindly worked to open his trousers. He laughed and murmured against her mouth. “Impatient are we?”

“Well, the sense of urgency is heightened too.”

“Alright then.” He reached down into her pants. He didn’t move; just let her writhe against him, careful not to let her release just yet.

“Fair’s, fair.” She ran her down and gripped him. It was her turn to chuckle as he made a choking sound. He wasn’t prepared for her to get the upper hand yet. He stopped what he was doing to grip her wrists.

“Wait here and take off your pants.” He stood to remove the rest of his clothes and watched her shimmy out of the bit of fabric she had on. He knelt behind her, pulling her up and close. “Put me in you.” His voice was so rough it sent a shiver through her. She reached behind and did as he said. They both moaned at the contact. They moved together. She grabbed his hips for balance. He played with her breasts. Somehow he kept himself in check. He grabbed more ice and held it where they were joined.

“I don’t know if can handle much more.”

“Oh Rose, we’re just getting started.” He pulled out and gently pushed her onto the bed. “Roll over.” He stayed knelt and pulled her hips to him, keeping her legs on either side. He bent her knees so that they were even with his ribs. He kept a firm hold on her hips and slid back in easily. He set the pace but wanted her more involved. “Touch yourself.” The sight was intoxicating. She was completely open to him. Totally free. He could see and feel her fingers as she brushed him while pleasing herself. It didn’t take much more for either of them to scream in climax. He pulled her back up and gave her a deep kiss.

He heard her mumble. “What’s that?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Let me see you.”

“What is it with that word and this tie? I think that’s what we’ll call this pattern. ‘Please.’ I like that.”

He whipped the tie off her eyes. The depth of feeling that shone in them made him warm all over. “Hello.”

“Hello. That was lovely but I don’t fancy repeating the circumstances that led us here.”

“Agreed.”

“This, however, can be repeated. But, oh, what’s this? You’re a bit of a mess, aren’t you? I’ll just clean that up.” He barely caught the glint in her eye when her mouth descended on him. It didn’t take long for him to start getting hard again. To his disappointment, she pulled away. “This will never do. I’m going to need some help.” She grabbed an ice cube.

“You wouldn’t.”

“But I am.” She dragged it achingly slow up and down the length of him. Occasionally she’d stop and just let it drip on him. “That’s better.” She surrounded him once again. His hands wound into her hair, guiding her slightly, though she need little help. She started alternating ice, hands and mouth, while still holding back just a bit. She was killing him slowly and he didn’t mind one bit.

He looked down. The sight before him was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen. The beautiful, clever woman who saved him when he thought he had lost everything, this woman who he loved more than he should, was doing wonderful things to him. Just for him. He started to wonder if this was a learned or natural talent and if it was learned, who he had to hurt for touching her that way. In all his 900-some years this irrational jealousy was fairly new. His ponderings were cut short when she looked up at him. She didn’t miss a beat keeping her eyes locked with his. That was all it took.

He yelled something in a language the TARDIS didn’t translate as she felt him gush into her mouth. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to do it or even how she knew exactly how to tease him and still enjoy herself, but she was glad she did it. She rolled onto her back and giggled. She lifted her head and smirked at him.

He couldn’t have her being all smug after doing something like that. Only he could do that. He stretched out beside her and kissed her deeply. Meanwhile, he ran a hand up her leg. He almost reached the top when he pulled back. “What’s this? Seems someone has sprung a leak. You should get a man in.” He plunged his fingers into her, teasing with his thumb. She made a noise that was a combination of a gasp, sigh and moan. He went to work on her chest, neck shoulders, anything he could reach. He curled the fingers inside her to tease that special spot. She cried out as she bucked up on him. With a few more calculated thrusts and flicks, she screamed.

“Oh, Doctor,” she breathily sighed. They smiled at each other warmly. She reached up and caressed his face. He picked up the only not completely unmelted ice cube and traced her lips, when they parted, he placed it partly inside. As she sucked on it, she made a point to get the tips of his fingers. She clamped her teeth on the cube and turned her head, removing it from his hand. She looked at him and crooked a finger. He smirked and took the other half of the ice in his mouth. They stayed like that until the ice melted away.

By silent agreement, they decided it was time to turn in. They cleaned up, spooned together and quickly drifted off.

The Doctor started to dream. He dreamt he was in Rose’s mind. He felt her pride and apprehension as he watched himself descend in the lift. He sensed her fear when they were being preyed upon. He felt her go numb when she talked to Ida after he fell. He knew how strong her resolve was when she refused to leave the rest of the crew. He felt her deep sense of loss as they flew away from the planet. He was overwhelmed by relief when she heard his voice. Most of all, he felt her love in all those moments, confirming what he hoped and suspected for a long time. What he saw thrilled and scared him.

As he shifted, he woke slightly. He found he was facing her, his hand on her temple. It wasn’t a dream. He yanked his hand away and gently disengaged himself from her arms. He went to the wardrobe to retrieve his kimono. As he wrapped it around himself, he crossed the room and sat in the overstuffed chair. He held his chin in his hand and watched her.

He had no idea she refused to leave him behind. He would be forever grateful to Zach for getting her out of there. He wasn’t sure what he would have done had he found her not on the rocket.

He knew it was his influence that made her so reckless. He should have never forced his life on her. The guilt of that and invading her head without permission was too much. He made a decision that would break both their hearts, but he loved her too much to let her throw her life away for him.

She stared thrashing about. “Doctor…NO! Can’t leave him…Don’t understand…”

He went to her. “Shh, it’s alright. We’re both alright. Wake up, Rose.” He stroked her hair as she calmed. She slowly woke and smiled in relief. She pulled him down to kiss him. He kissed back but she could tell he was almost passive. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He retrieved her dressing gown and handed it to her. “We need to talk.” He sat heavily on the bed.

As she got dressed, she smiled at him. “Sound serious. Can’t have that.”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“What?”

He ignored her and continued. “I can’t do this to you. I can’t give you what you deserve or want.”

“Do you even know what I want?”

“I think so. I know you deserve a home and someone who doesn’t put your life on the line every time you walk out that door. I think you want a house and someone who will grow old with you.” He couldn’t look at her.

“You know, for a genius, you’re awfully thick sometimes. I _**am**_ home.”

“I appreciate that you see the TARDIS that way, but really.”

“Thick! Yes, the TARDIS is home. More importantly, home is wherever you are. I didn’t have to come with you. I could have asked you to take me back anytime. If I had wanted the average life, average house, average bloke, I could have had that, still could, but I’m here. By my own choice.”

“But I can’t have you risk your life for mine.”

“That’s not your choice to make. I’d fight anyone or anything to save the universe, just like you. And I’d do it twice if it meant saving you. I thought you felt the same.”

“I do but Rose, it’s my choice and I’m forcing it on you.”

“No, you’re not. You told me I could spend the rest of my life with you and that you’d never leave me behind. Were you lying to me?”

“No! It’s just that….”

“Look, you know how I feel about you, right?”

“Yes.”

“And am I correct in assuming you feel the same?”

He paused. “Yes.”

“If you haven’t noticed, neither of us has said it out loud but it doesn’t change it. I used to think I had to hear you say it but I don’t think either of us needs that anymore. We’ve proven it too much through our actions. I promise you I will say how I feel out loud only when words are all I have.”

“I can’t give you forever.”

“That’s where you wrong. I can’t give you yours, I wish desperately that I could but the only forever I know is my own. Can you give me that?”

“I can try, but I can also promise that if it gets too dangerous, I will keep you safe, whether or not we like it.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily. You know that.”

He finally looked at her. “I don’t know if I can ever tell you how I feel.” He didn’t tell Ida because he didn’t want her to hear it second hand. How could he adequately use mere word to describe what he felt for her?

How could she explain to him that she understood? “Then show me.”

Lips captured hers. He put every bit of feeling he had into it. He moved from her mouth to the rest of her face, peppering kisses on her cheeks, chin, forehead, eyes. He slid to her neck, behind the ears, nibbled the ears themselves. He was glad she had the sense to remove her earrings before she slept. He slid the silk down her arms and made a trail from shoulder to shoulder. He moved the dressing gown down further, trapping her arms. He moved to her breasts and the areas above, between and below. He was determined to lavish attention on every bit of her he could reach.

He moved behind her, shifting her hair along the way. He licked then gently blew on the nape of her neck. He continued on to her shoulder blades and spine. He leaned into her ear.

“How long are you going to stay with me?

“As long as I can.”

“And how long is that?”

“Forever.”

He believed her and he was going to do everything he could to make it happen. “Always answer that way.” He got up and quickly stripped. He motioned for her to lie back and he opened her kimono. He took a moment to just look at her, take her in. She was beautiful, completely lovely and she trusted him with everything she was. He hoped he wouldn’t disappoint her too badly.

He continued his line of kisses over her abdomen to her hips. It didn’t escape his notice that she started to squirm slightly, trying to give him an idea of what she wanted touched next. He’d get there. He just wasn’t ready yet. She wanted to be shown and he was going to take his time to do it. He had a lot to show her.

He gently released her arms for her robe and rolled her over. She kept herself propped up on her elbows and watched him over her shoulder. He moved the rest of the way down her spine. She shifted and tired to suppress a giggle when he reached the small of her back. How had he never noticed that before? “Oh, keeping that in mind.” He laughed at he look he got and gave her bum a firm smack.

“Hey!”

“I’ll kiss and make it better.”

“Alright then.” She shook her rear enticingly. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the slightly pink skin. He kept going, alternating between legs down to each toe.

He lifted each one to cover the fronts to her knees. He looked up at her. Her eyes were liquid and heated every emotion clear. “Now. Please.”

In one fluid motion she was flipped and he slid into her. He kept himself up on his arms so he could see her. As he thrust in further, he saw her breasts shake and her lips gasp all while she watched him. It was perfection. As he thrust he asked again, “How long are you going to stay with me?”

She answered as he pulled back. “Forever.”

“How long?” Another thrust.

“Forever.”

Each movement said the same, sometimes with words, sometimes with noises, sometimes with looks. He worried he was being needy but he wanted to make sure she meant it and wanted to make clear that he did too.

He barely held on until he felt her starting to spasm around him. They both came with tremendous shudders and screams. He collapsed on top of her. As he went to roll off her, she held on. “Stay.”

“But I’m crushing you.”

“No, you’re not. Besides, I like it. It’s reassuring.”

“Alright, for a little bit.” He leaned in to kiss her gently and rested his head on the crook of her neck.

“This stays on the list and there’s other ways.”

“Mmmm?” He kept nuzzling her throat.

“To show me, each other. When you take my hand when we’re not running for our lives, when we run, or hop for our lives, the way you look at me sometimes, you don’t get completely frustrated when I ask you to explain things, sometimes five times, to me. You put up with my mother.”

“Now, that does take effort.” He lifted himself up enough to see her. He brushed the hair away from her face. “You do things too. You put up with me when I isolated myself from everyone. You put up with me in general. You accept who I am. You don’t try to change me. I know you want to know more about my past, but you also respect the fact that I tell you things when I’m ready. You accepted me when I became an entirely new man.”

She reached up and cupped his cheek. He nestled into her palm. “If you had stayed back on that planet, I don’t know what I would have done.”

“How did you know about that?”

He shut his eyes but didn’t pull away. “When we were sleeping before, my hand touched your temple. I couldn’t control it, but I saw everything that happened from the time I left. I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t help it. Besides, I don’t have any secrets from you. Is that what brought this on?”

He looked her. “Yes. I still did what I did without permission. However, I’m glad I did. I could kiss Zach and Danny for keeping you safe. Don’t _ever_ do that again. If I hadn’t found you…”

“Alright, I’ll try to be more careful, but don’t ever stop me from making sure you’re okay. You know, I think I should make something clear since we’re laying everything out.”

“What’s that?”

“Given the choice, I don’t want the proper house and a mortgage. I was just having a go at you. However, if we had been stuck, I just figured since we already live together… Besides, if we didn’t, you’d be at mine all the time.”

”I know. Just the whole situation was a little much. Hey, why yours? You’d be at mine!”

“Nah, I’d have a girl’s place. Always nicer than a bloke’s.” She laughed at his expression.

“Right then.” He kissed her silent. He realised he was still inside her as he started to get hard again. “Fancy another go?”

“Sex fiend.”

“You like it.”

“You’ve got me there.” They took their time exploring and kissing. They now knew what they had was real. They were both safe. They were going to celebrate that fact for a long time to come.

He released into her and she raked her nails down his back. “Good Lord woman! I think you drew blood!”

“It’s your fault. If you wouldn’t do that thing, I wouldn’t get so enthusiastic!” She rolled her eyes as he whimpered. She chose not to point out his argument lost steam as he was still on top of her. “Let me see.”

“No.”

“You are such a child sometimes. Let me see.” He moved, grumbling the whole time. “You’re pouting again.”

“I do not pout.”

”That’s right you big bad Time Lord. It’s not that bad.” She ran her fingers over the scratches. “I’ll clean it up.” She did just that and covered her handiwork with kisses. “All better?”

“I suppose.”

“If it’s such a problem, we don’t have to do this anymore.” She started to get out of bed. The grin she had when he grabbed her arm nearly cracked her face.

“I didn’t say that. And you could do it again. Now, stop your smirking and come to bed.”

“Yes sir.”

“You can keep calling me that too.”

“Get over yourself.” He snickered into her hair as they slept peacefully.


	25. Interlude IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **viktoria** , I still don't hate you, but, mock you nonetheless. Chapter rating; R.

They barely left the TARDIS for the next couple of weeks. As such, they barely got dressed. The Doctor wandered around in pyjama bottoms and dressing gown, Rose in her kimono, pants and a t-shirt and that was just to block the drafts. The seldom kept those on as they ended up in bed or any convenient surface. They could barely keep their hands off each other. Now that they knew how each other felt and decided to prove it through actions instead of words, they had a lot to say and little time for anything else.

They would intend on doing something productive. They would be eating when one hand would brush another, something would flash in one eye and then things would scatter off the table, only to be replaced with bodies.

They would be in the control room. One of them would lean over to reach something. Next thing they knew she would be straddling him on the battered chair, knickers and jim jam’s hanging from something.

They would be in the study actually researching some place they would plan to go. Somehow Rose would find herself bent over a desk and moaning as the Doctor thrust into her from behind. They would be curled up on the chaise, watching something. One of them would shift and the telly and their clothes were soon forgotten.

When they did make it to bed, they were slow and languorous. He had never slept so peacefully. For the first time in a very long time he believed his life was a blessing instead of a curse. That Rose would be the exception. She wouldn’t leave by her choice or his.

Rose wasn’t so lucky. At least once a night, she would have a nightmare about the Beast’s message that she’d die in battle. However, every time she’d wake up in the comforting arms of the Doctor. He’d reassure her with either words or actions. For the both of them, it was another way he showed he loved her.

After a particularly nasty dream, one that took him five minutes to wake her up, another thirty to calm her down and another twenty celebrating that fact, he held her close and took stock. As he absent-mindedly stroked her arm he looked around his, well, their room. It had been a long time since he shared his personal space with anyone on a regular basis. Her things now easily mixed in with his. Clothes, toiletries, objects they’d picked up along the way, they sat together like they were always there and always would be. He had exchanged the picture on his side table for a pair from their night in Cardiff. One was of them on the bridge as they searched his pockets for his phone and the other was of Rose later that night. She was laughing at him, eyes bright and full of emotion. She was nude but had her arms up in mock protest, which covered her, her hair was pleasantly ruffled. She couldn’t have looked more beautiful to him and the moment was captured forever. Not to be outdone, she had one of them posing properly (a version of the one given to her mother) and one of him, also nude, hovering above her, grinning manically, hair falling forward. He’d lost his phone along the way, so he was pleased he had put the photos into the TARDIS.

He felt a bit guilty being so content. With everything he’d seen and done, he wasn’t sure if he deserved to be happy. But he really believed this would last, that they wouldn’t leave each other. There was a cynical voice in the back of his head telling him not to get too comfortable, that everyone else left. He ignored it for the most part.

He also felt bad that he was sleeping peacefully while she had to fight her dreams. There was nothing he could do. He understood better than anyone that it was something she had to work through on her own. He felt her body relax and breath slow on his chest. He placed a kiss on top of her hair and made himself more comfortable. As he drifted off, he started to make plans for the next day.

“Rose…” She ignored the whisper in her ear and snuggled further down into the covers. She vaguely felt the duvet being pulled off her, then a hand running over her exposed arm, and lips brush over her shoulder and neck. “Wake up.” She blindly threw a hand back to brush away the Doctor. She misjudged the distance and her own strength and connected with his nose. “Ow.” This woke her.

She turned to see him rubbing his nose furiously. “You okay?” Her concern touched him. He kept rubbing but smiled broadly.

“I’ll live. Just remind me to never be on the receiving end of that on purpose.”

“I’m sorry” She brushed his hand away and kissed his nose then lips.

“You’re forgiven. Now, get up.” He grabbed both her arms and pulled her up further.

He reminded her of a kid on Christmas morning, with him bouncing on the bed, his smiling face, untucked shirt, and rumpled hair. “Where are we going?”

“We’re already there. I have a few more things to do. Get dressed and I’ll be back for you.” He bounded out of the room leaving her bewildered in his wake. She shook her head to clear it and reluctantly rose. She managed to do her business in the loo, pull on jeans and a t-shirt when he came back in. “Let’s go!”

“I haven’t put on any make-up or done anything with my hair.”

“Don’t need to, you’re already beautiful.”

“No shoes.”

“Don’t need them.”

“You’re wearing shoes.”

“Doesn’t matter. Come on.” He took her and dragged her willingly toward the control room. She saw one of the doors propped open and a beautiful sky beyond it. As they exited, Rose noticed they were on top of a small hill. She turned to the sound of water and saw at the bottom was a lagoon that was kept filled by a waterfall and emptied by a small stream. They were in a sort of a valley covered in lush grass.

She wriggled her toes and looked down. She was standing on a large blanket, half of which was covered with a wide array of food. She smiled up at the Doctor who was looking at her expectantly. “Well, you certainly know how to impress a girl.”

“Thanks. Let’s go swimming.”

“Alright.”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To get my suit.”

“Don’t need it.” He started to strip. “We’re the only people around for miles and miles. Besides, I’ve seen it all before. In fact, I’m quite fond of it.”

She couldn’t argue with that logic and removed her clothes. She let him run ahead and laughed as he cannonballed into the water.

He emerged grinning, which quickly turned to a frown when he couldn’t find Rose. He could have sworn she was behind him. One second he was spinning around, the next he was underwater. When he came back up, he found her smirking at him triumphantly. “Oh you will pay for that Rose Tyler.”

“Like to see you try.” She shrieked as he came after her. They took turns splashing and dunking each other, throwing in kisses when convenient. They just fooled around and had fun.

After a half-hour, they were more making-out than playing. He wrapped her legs around him and walked them to the waterfall. As the water showered over them, their kisses deepened and their hands started to grope more. He pulled back to look at her. Both their breaths turned ragged and eyes liquid with desire.

The moment was totally ruined when Rose’s stomach growled loudly. She looked away sheepishly. He lifted her chin and smiled softly at her. “Come on, I don’t fancy you mother accusing me of letting her daughter wasting away from hunger.” He took her hands and walked them back to shore. They redressed without drying off, making their clothes cling to them.

“This is quite the spread you have here. If you ever give up time and space travelling, you could work as a caterer. Now we just need atmosphere.”

“This isn’t enough atmosphere for you?” He feigned being offended. “Hold on a tick.” He grabbed the sonic screwdriver and pointed toward the open door. Soon music poured out. “How’s that?”

“Perfect.” They picked at the food, laughed at each other’s stories and generally enjoyed themselves. He eventually leaned back against the closed door, Rose between his legs, her occasionally feeding him some of the sweets she was snacking on. He titled his head back and let his eyes drift shut, letting the feeling of her damp body pressed against him wash over him. He murmured the question he found himself asking almost daily and she answered the same way. “Forever.” He nuzzled her neck and buried his nose in her wet hair before tilting his head back again.

He started to drift away, being lulled once again by her playing with his hands. He was almost completely unconscious when she spoke. “You never took me to a ball.”

“What’s that?”

“A ball. You promised me one.”

“Well, you never said where or when. There’s several lovely planets would could try. What do you say?”

“How about the English countryside, early 1800’s?”

“Huh? Oh.” It was a combination of realisation, disgust and disappointment.

She looked up at him, surprised at his reaction. “What?”

“You have a Darcy thing.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I had to pick one with a Darcy thing.”

“Doctor, most women have a Darcy thing.”

“You know they didn’t all look like that Firth bloke.”

“I’d like to find that out for myself. Besides, I want to see you in a pair of those trousers.”

“Oh no, you’ll get me there and that’s it. You don’t need it anyway. We have all the good ingredients here. Food, setting, music, great-looking partner.” She playfully slapped his arm. “Oi! I was referring to my partner.”

“Alright, you’re off the hook. For now.” They both stood and he pulled her close. “Ow, why did you put your shoes back on?”

“Sorry, stand on my feet.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Step up.” She did and he put one arm around her waist and held one of her hands to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and his cheek went to the top of her head. They more rocked than moved to the music but neither one had any complaints. They stayed that way for several songs; the sun of the planet long vanished beneath the horizon. The light from the TARDIS cast a soft glow over them.

“See, we don’t need a ball, or anyone else.”

“Hm. For now this is good, and I suppose I don’t really want those repressed Regency women ogling my man just yet.”

“That’s my girl. Kiss me.”

“I don’t have to be told twice.” After a long, pleasant kiss, she looked up at him with a serious expression. “Mind you, repression can be dead sexy. That’s where most of the Darcy thing comes from.”

“How’s that?”

“Well, all that holding in business. Once they let loose, you just know there’s an animal waiting to be set free in the bedroom.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes.” She sounded almost wistful “That, and the previously mentioned tight trousers.”

“You really are a simple gender. Aren’t you?”

“Pretty much.”

“Alright then.” He set her back on to the blanket and started to clean up.

“What’s going on here?”

“You said you liked that repression thing. I’m just indulging you.”

She jumped on his back. “They’re called fantasies for a reason. My reality is so much better than my imagination.”

“Good answer.” He turned and lowered her down. They spent the rest of night making love under the stars. She was right; it was definitely better then a fantasy.

And when she fell asleep, the nightmares were gone.


	26. Love and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is what inspired the whole fic. **viktoria** will one day have luck with her computer. Chapter rating: M.

Rose watched the monitor in the control room excitedly as the elemental shade disappeared. “Another job well done!” She smiled widely as she heard the door open.

The Doctor walked in slowly and threw his coat over the railing. He made his way up the ramp, head hanging.

“We got ‘em! Didn’t we get him? I thought we got him. I saw we got him.”

“Yeah, we got him,” he sighed and sat heavily on the chair.

She frowned and touched his arm. “Then what’s wrong?”

“We stopped it, but not before it killed a woman.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Sometimes I wonder if it’s worth it.” He stood and started to pace. “I mean it’s not fair. No matter what I do, it’s never enough. People still get hurt or worse. Because of me, there’s a little boy out there who won’t have his mother.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“I could’ve got there sooner.”

“No, you couldn’t. You did something. That’s more than what most people would have done.”

“I suppose. It’s just…I don’t know. It’s not fair.”

“Whoever said it would be?” She watched him pace, at a loss of what she should do. She hated seeing him helpless. He was the one that always knew what to do. She watched him for a few minutes more, when an idea struck. It wasn’t much, but it couldn’t hurt. She grabbed his arm to stop him. “Come with me.” She took his hand.

He followed her numbly. He thought of all the unintentional victims he left in his wake. Why couldn’t there always be a happy ending? He desperately wanted to give that to her and maybe keep a little of that feeling for himself.

He was led to the bedroom. She helped him out of his jacket and turned to face him. “Take off your clothes.” She headed for the loo.

“Rose, I appreciate it but I’m just not in the mood.”

“Doctor, that’s not what I had in mind. Now, do as I asked and lie on your stomach.” She grabbed her kimono from the wardrobe and disappeared behind the door.

He did as asked and faced the bathroom door, his chin resting on his fists. He wasn’t sure what she was up to but knew better than to doubt her. She emerged with her hair in a ponytail, wrapped in her robe and carrying a bottle of lotion. She knelt at the end of the bed and brushed his cheek.

“You take care of the entire universe. Let me take care of you. At least for tonight.” She gave him a look showing how much she wanted to do this. There was no way he could refuse her. He nodded and she smiled. Her lips briefly met his. She climbed onto the bed and his back. She started to kneed the muscles he didn’t realise were tight until they started to loosen. “Talk to me.”

“About what?”

“Anything. Tell me a story. Tell me some scientific thing I’ll never understand. Tell me how beautiful you think I am. Rant. Rave. Doesn’t matter. Just know I’ll listen without judgement or comment. Let it out.”

He started with the injustices he head seen and moved to more subdued topics. He rambled while she massaged every bit of him. It was as if a great weight was being released from within. As he relaxed, he got drowsy, the words slowing down. He was almost asleep when she finished. He managed to murmur, “And you’re very, very pretty.”

“Thanks.” She lovingly ruffled the back of his hair. She helped him up to the correct end of the bed and pulled the covers over him. He was alert enough to notice she curled up behind him instead of the other way around.

“What’s going on here?”

“It does me a world of good when I’m in your arms. Maybe it works the other way.” It was the nicest thing he thought anyone had ever done just for him. He took her hand and kissed it.

“Thank you.”

“No probs.”

He held on and pressed the hand to his chest. “Not just for this, but tonight, everything since I first took your hand in that shop basement. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

She squeezed him. “As I said, no probs.”  
________________________________________________________________________

They walked through the abandoned car park back to the TARDIS. So involved in their conversation, they failed to notice the figure behind the fence holding a video camera.

“I just don’t see why you can’t dress more sensibly. It’s cold. You know it’s cold. You complain about it being cold. And yet, you wear that skirt. Now, I’m not telling you how to dress, I just am washing my hands of your inevitable frostbite.”

“But I look cute.”

“You always look cute. You can’t help that. You’re naturally that way. That’s not the point.”

She bounced on the balls of her feet. “You’re jealous!”

He unlocked the door and headed inside. “I am no such thing!”

“You are too!”

“Look, when you look like that, you’re gonna get stares. Leers actually. I really don’t fancy fighting off the male population. I just don’t have the time or energy.” He sent them into the Vortex while he ranted. He threw his coat over a railing and she did the same.

She came up and hugged him. He distractedly squeezed back. “That’s sweet but you have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for one man.”

“Is he bigger than me?”

“Massive.” She went on tip toe to give him a quick peck.

“Another thing that’s been on my mind,” he let go and fiddled with the console. “How many pairs of those tights do you own?”

She started down the hall and called over her shoulder. “Who said they were tights?” She ran her hands up her thighs. The movement hiked her skirt up enough to show him the tops of her stockings. She giggled when she heard him groan and continued on her way.

He was very proud of the fact he waited a full thirty seconds until he chased after her. She was still laughing when he caught up to her. She was still smiling when he pressed her against the wall. Her expression didn’t change until he ran a hand up her thigh and ripped off her pants.

“That’s not playing fair Tyler.”

“How’s that?” She was finding it hard to concentrate. His hand was teasing every bit above her stockings and below her waist while never actually touching her where she most wanted.

“Keeping these a secret, then using them to win the argument.”

“Didn’t realise we were having an argument.” She bit back a moan as he slid his fingers into her.

“Oh yes, but then your stockings made an excellent point and I had no choice but to concede defeat.”

She rested her arms on his shoulders for balance. “Well, it’s good to know my clothes can be persuasive.”

“You have no idea.” He captured her lips as he thrust harder.

She was getting close but refused to give into him that easily. She let him continue his assault on her mouth while she unbuttoned his jacket and removed his tie. She untucked his shirt and traced along his stomach. She let a hand drift to the front of his trousers, cupping him. He responded immediately, both above and below the waist. He moaned into her mouth while the bulge below threatened to rip the fabric.

Pleased with his reaction, she rested her hands on his waist. He pulled back to look at her. His eyes were dark; there was no question what he wanted to do. She was more than happy to oblige him, but not until she had a little fun.

He took his free hand and attempted to release himself from his trousers. Between his other hand being occupied and Rose nibbling down his neck, he was slightly distracted. He reluctantly pulled away from her to make use of both his hands.

She now had her wits about her. She took her chance. She slid down and over, smacked his bum and took off in a run.

He stood there slack-jawed. How dare she leave him literally with his pants down! In his own TARDIS! Completely turned on! Well, he was most certainly going to wipe off the grin she almost definitely had on her face. He pulled himself together and set off to find her.

He smiled to himself when he predictably found the bedroom door ajar. It disappeared as did any coherent thought when he went inside. The lights were dimmed, casting a soft glow across everything in the room. That included the gorgeous creature on top of the bed.

She had stripped down to just the stockings. She was propped up on a pile of pillows with her hair splayed about like a golden halo. Her hands drifted lazily over her body, stopping to tease her breasts.

“I wondered where you’d gotten to. I was about ready to start without you.”

“Far be it from me to stop you.” He watched attentively as one hand trailed below her waist and slid into her.

“Mmm. Guess that means I don’t need you then.” He wasn’t sure what was worse: her playing dirty or him letting her. Her eyes drifted shut as she sighed contentedly and lolled her head back. She was clearly enjoying herself.

The time had come for him to get the upper hand. He quickly stripped and climbed on to the bed. He moved between her legs which were already a great distance apart. In quick succession he brushed her hand away, captured her lips and slid home.

She didn’t have anymore witty retorts for him. The only sounds she made were the same as his: moans, sighs and each other’s names. All in all, a good way to pass the time.  
________________________________________________________________________

They quickly returned to the TARDIS and left. Rose wasn’t entirely sure that the blue bucket wasn’t the correct one as the red one resulted with them covered in goo.

The Doctor shrugged out of his coat, muttering the whole time, “I know that man. Why do I know him? And why did he run away? Oh well.” He grabbed her by the hips and gave her a kiss she felt in her toes and before she could reciprocate, he left the room saying, “Right then, time to clean off Hoix.”

She stood there bewildered and a bit disappointed. She was getting used to the way they had been celebrating a job well done. She supposed it was fine that is was just a kiss this time. She sat gingerly on the captain’s chair, trying not to drip Hoix everywhere. She slipped out of her jacket. She figured she should clean up as well.

She was woken from her musings by the sound of footfalls on the floor. She looked up to see him, shirt untucked, jacket gone, tie hanging totally loose around his neck. “Aren’t you joining me?”

She grinned and ran to him. “Wasn’t sure you wanted me to.”

“Didn’t think I had to ask. I was talking to you the entire time. Just figured you were being congenial, letting be ramble on. Had the tub half full when you didn’t answer me. Thought I did something wrong. Came to find out.”

She smiled fondly at the back of his head. How she loved him. He took her to the Marble Room, as she called it. As advertised, the tub was filled with steaming bubbly water. He had stripped out his shirt and with a melting smile, turned to her. “Hello.”

“Hello.” She went to undress when he batted her had away.

“No, no, let me. Snaps, brilliant.”

“Well, you said the t-shirts and vests interrupted the snogging and that buttons took to long. So, I figured I’d help you along.”

“Good figuring.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and ripped the shirt open. As he sunk to his knees, his mouth made a trail from her neck to her waist. While his tongue alternated doing lovely things to her breasts and navel, his hands helped her out of what was on her feet and opened her jeans. She raised him back up to kiss him and return the favour. She shimmied out of her jeans and watched him as he flipped off his trainers and socks. She held back a laugh when he almost fell over attempting to remove his trousers and pants.

He looked up victoriously and frowned. “You still have clothes on.”

“Just bra and knickers. Thought you might want to do the honours.”

The grin threatened to break his face. “You really are quite clever.”

“Well, you only take the best.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“That’s right. I do. That makes me even cleverer.” As their mouths met, his clever hands opened the clasp of her bar and traced circles along her back. He stepped back, taking the bra with him. She moved him back down. He went to her hips and gently removed her pants. She led him to the tub and both sank into the water.

They took turns slowly washing one another. They almost inevitably ended up making love, even more slowly. Afterward, she laid slumped back against him, still in the water. She raised a hand and examined it. “I’m getting all pruny.”

He took the hand and kissed it. “You’re the prettiest prune I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re pruny too. A handsome one though.” She leaned back and kissed his neck.

“Of course.”

“Of course. How about we get out and take turns slathering each other with that magical cream you got me, and then relax somewhere.”

“So clever, I’m very proud.”

“You should be.”

They rubbed each other down with towels and lotion. The ‘somewhere’ ended up being the study. He laid reclined on one of the giant cushions as she reclined on him. He lazily traced lines up and down her arms. She, in turn, drew circles on his legs.

”We should put the telly on or go some place.”

“Yeah, we should.”

“We’re not going to, are we?”

“Probably not.”

“Alright. So that means we don’t need clothes. Of course there’s something we can do that clothes are a hindrance.

“I think we should do that.” She turned and straddled his hips. As soon as she had the rhythm set, he rolled them over. He shifted her so that her waist and below were pushed up by the cushion and the rest fell back slightly. They found this added a whole new angle neither one found the least bit unpleasant. They came, one after the other, with a yell and collapsed in a sweaty happy heap.

“Doctor?”

“Yes Rose?”

“There’s something that’s been bothering me.”

“Hmm?”

“Why is there a hat rack in the control room?”

“What are all hat racks for? Coats and things, of course.”

“But we never use it.”

“Well, it’s for just in case.”

“But we’ve never used it.”

“It’s always been there.”

“So, the way I understand it, you’ve regularly redecorated but you’ve left the rack.”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Are you judging my decorating skills?”

“No.”

“You are!”

“I am not!”

“Now, let me ask you something. Does your mind usually wander like this after what we just did?”

“Can’t help it. Didn’t use to. Started with this guy. Very talkative, freckles, sexy as can be.”

“I’m a bad influence.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

“Right then. The Doctor: Corruptor of Young Beautiful Blondes.”

“You like it.”

“Watch it…and yes, I do.”

“It better just be this young blonde only. If it makes a difference, it doesn’t wander during.”

“I suppose. Mine doesn’t either. Often. Much.”

“I know. And I don’t mind. It’s who you are and I wouldn’t change you for the world.”

“Me too.” He pulled her face to his and poured his feelings into his kiss and she did the same. “Let’s go to bed. Not necessarily to sleep.”

“I figured as much. Come on, let’s go let you corrupt me some more.”

“You make it sound like such a chore. I assure you it’s not. Quite the opposite really. Jump on.” He once again piggy-backed her to the bedroom thoroughly enjoying every time her nude body rubbed against his.

Later that night, he let her corrupt him.  
________________________________________________________________________

Rose took out her mobile and dialled a familiar number. “Hey Mum! You seem distracted. Is there a man over there?” She laughed at Jackie’s attempt to keep her voice down. “Well, I just called to say we might be swinging by soon. No promises. It’s just that you always complain that we never give you notice. Talk to you soon, okay? Love you! Bye!” She waited for her mum’s good-byes and hung up.

She looked up to see the Doctor leaning against a pillar, arms folded. “What you grinning at?”

“I think it’s time for a history lesson.” He held out a hand. “Come on.”

She was slightly confused as he led her to wardrobe room. Usually history trips required settings on the console and going outside. He excitedly set her down.

“Right then, Rose Tyler, this is my life!” She cocked her head, knitted her brows and smiled. He, in turn gave an exasperated sigh. “You may have noticed, when my face changed, so did my clothes.”

“You don’t say.”

“Oi! My moment. Anyways, hidden in this room is every outfit I’ve worn in every incarnation. I thought you might like to see them. I’ll model and all.”

Her smile was sweet this time. “You know, I think I’d like that.” She was moved he wanted to share this much of himself with her. He beamed. As he started to disappear, he chucked his coat and tie at her.

He emerged in a black suit meant for a man much older looking in appearance than he was. His hands automatically found their way to his lapels. “Now this has to be imagined with thin white hair down to here.” He pointed to just the tops of his shoulders. “Sported some specs occasionally then too. This is what I was when we,” he affectionately patted a wall, “first met., I was a crotchety old man then. Grew out of that.” They shared an easy laugh.

“Now, how many of these has there been again?”

“I’m number ten. Dressed as number one.”

“Got it. I take it you looked older then.”

“Yeah. Problem with that?”

“Not at all. It all helped shape the man I met and am with now.”

“That it did. Next!” He threw his jacket and waistcoat at her and went back in. He returned in tweedy trousers and a jacket that was too wide for his frame. What caught her eye the most though was that his hair was combed into a bowl shape.

“So you were in a bad Beatles cover band or a Three Stooges tribute then?”

“Hardly. I was much shorter tough, so these sleeves were longer. I was a bit of clown then.”

“As opposed to now?”

“Kept people on their feet. Made the sonic screwdriver then. I didn’t actually look to change out of this body. I was forced to by my own people. They erased the memories of my companions and banished me to Earth.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I wouldn’t have met Sarah Jane then.” He got quiet for a moment then came back to his old self. “Be back.” This time he came back with all the clothes he’d changed out of and tossed them at her.

She laughed as she cleared them away and laughed even harder when she saw him. He looked at her quizzically. She said the only thing that was running through her mind. “Do I make you horny baby?” She promptly fell over in a fit of giggles.

“Rose Tyler! That’s hardly an appropriate question to ask. Even if the answer is yes.”

“You!” She pointed at him.

“What? I think I look quite dashing.”

“You look like Austin Powers.”

“I do not!”

“Put on your glasses and look I the mirror.”

“Dear me, you’re right. Better teeth though. Hair was different. It was sort of salt and pepper, mostly salt. Kind of puffy. Wore a cape and all.”

“That makes it so much better.”

“Watch it. Remember UNIT?” She nodded. “While I was stuck, I worked for them. I was very gadget obsessed then had a thing for cars as well.”

“And you picked up Sarah Jane.”

“Yep. She was with me when I regenerated. Speaking of…” He was nervous this time. She’d mocked something about the past two outfits. He made a pre-emptive strike. “Now don’t have a go at the scarf.”

“Why would I? I love it!” He found her beaming.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. The hat’s a bit big though.”

“Yeah, big curly hair then. Couldn’t be because my head was bigger back then.”

“Definitely not.” He smiled and shook his head. He unwound the scarf from his own neck and put it around hers. He kissed her nose. “Tell me more.”

“Oh I did so much in that body. Travelled with a savage woman, wouldn’t mind seeing you in some of her old things. Spent sometime with one of my own people, a Time Lady. Got K-9.”

“Were you all Time Lords and Ladies?”

“No, you had to go to university for that. I had so many adventures around that time. Had a stowaway too. Continuing on.” He came bounding back, complete with bat.

“Cricket?” He nodded. “Were you any good?”

“Yep. Don’t think I am anymore. I looked the youngest in this one. Beat the current by a few years. Hung around some moody folk this time. Also had a thing for large amounts of greenery in the lapel area. Not sure why. Anyways…”

“Next?”

“Next.”

She was fiddling with the ends of the scarf when she looked up. “That could possibly be the worst jacket ever.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“You don’t have to look at it.”

“If it helps, the regeneration went a bit wrong then, too. Tried to kill the companion I’d just saved.”

“So, good for me then.”

“You could say that. The hair was still blonde, now curly.”

“To complete the clown look.”

“Stop it! Had bit of a time with my people again this go round.”

“You always attract trouble don’t you.”

“And don’t you just love it.”

“You know I do. So what does that make me?”

“A very lucky lady. Now, I must go change before you can mock me some more.”

“But it’s so much fun!” she called after him.

“What d’ya think?” He struck a pose, brolly in hand.

“I like it. Are those question marks on your waistcoat?”

“Uh huh. Thought it suited,” he winked and tapped his hat.

“Suppose it does. So what were you like?”

“Quite cunning. Sometimes a bit callous. Met a bitter end.”

“Save the wrong planet?”

“Shot by gang members in San Francisco at the end of 1999.”

“That’s kind of sad.” He could tell she meant it. He smiled sadly and nodded before he left again.

“Ooo, velvety. Let me touch.” As she rose he offered her an arm, which she promptly stroked.

“Even if I do say so myself, I was quite handsome. And the shoes fit perfectly. The hair was long, brown and curly. Looked kind of romantic poety.”

“So how many does that make now?” She counted them off on her fingers. “That makes this eight, which means…Oh. This was when…”

“Yeah, it was.” He sat heavily and pulled her down too. He held her hand, needing to feel grounded and she was the solution.

“That means that I met you next.” It was the first time in a long time she missed the old him.

“Yeah. I don’t have to put that one on. Not if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s okay. I can handle it. Remember, I’ve seen you in that with this body once before.”

“Please tell me you changed me. Lie to me if you have to. The though of your mother doing that…” He shuddered.

“Yes, I did. She did volunteer to help.”

“Just stop there.” He got up.

They were both nervous this time. Neither was sure how she would react. He was very self-conscious when he came back out. She just looked at him for awhile. She got up and wrapped her arms around his waist, under the leather jacket. He returned the hug. She surprised herself by not crying.

They stood like that for a long time. She buried her nose into the jacket and just inhaled the forgotten scent. He rocked her and ran his hands across her back. He broke the silence. “I was so damaged and guilt ridden. I didn’t think I’d ever begin to heal. Then I discovered a signal in early 21st century London. I kept finding this pretty, clever, annoying blonde who just wouldn’t let me be. I had no choice; I had to take her with me. She became the most precious individual to me. Not only was I willing to sacrifice myself for her, I did. And I’d do it again. I’m pretty sure she’d do the same for me, though I’d never let her. She’s the most stubborn woman, who’d tell me it’s her choice and she can do what she likes.” He felt her look up at him.

Their eyes said everything they couldn’t say out loud. He leaned down and kissed her. It was incredibly reminiscent of the last time he kissed her in this outfit. Only this time neither one was dying and the universe wasn’t at stake.

“So, what did you wear next?” They laughed. The mood had changed for the better.

“You should know. You’ve taken it off of me enough.”

“That was you? Huh. Are you sure? He’s quite good looking. Though he has the obnoxious habit of talking all the time.”

“You’re cute Rose Tyler. I’m going to change. Wait here.”

“Where would I go?”

He came back in untucked shirt and rolled up sleeves. He lowered himself beside her in the pile of discarded clothes. “So, that’s who I was, you know who I am. What do you think?”

She leaned up and kissed him. He started to press her down when she pulled away. “I think it’s my turn.” She got up and ran off into the depths of the wardrobe.

After twenty minutes he called for her. “Rose…what’s taking so long?”

“I’ll be there. You know for a man with a time machine, you certainly can be impatient.” She yelled back.

“Only when I’m trying to get you naked,” he muttered to himself.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing. Just hurry up.” He got bored and started to pick through his old things. He tried his sixth incarnation’s coat back on and went to the mirror. “It’s not that bad,” he said turning to and fro. He slipped it back off as he heard footsteps.

“Are you ready?” she called.

“Are you?” he retorted.

“What do you think?” She stepped out.

It was an interesting question as he couldn’t think much of anything. He mostly stood there with his mouth open. He took her in from head to toe.

She had plaited her hair along both sides of her head. She once again was wearing one of his ties, which was in a loose knot and one of his shirts, which was tied at her waist and unbuttoned low enough to see the top swells of her breasts. She was wearing the shortest pleated skirt he’d ever seen, it barely reached the tops of her thighs. Her claves were encased in white socks that reached her knees. Her shoes were back and had chunky heels and buckled. Somehow she managed to look innocent and wicked. This was accented by her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

The first truly coherent thought was that he had to have her and it had to be right then. He moved to her and pulled her roughly to him. His mouth assaulted hers. She moaned against his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck. He turned and lowered her slowly to the clothing covered floor, never breaking contact with her mouth.

She pulled away and breathlessly asked, “So, you like it then?” He gave a primal growl from the back of his throat and ground his hips into hers. “Is the school girl thing another universal male thing or is that just the ones who’ve been to Earth?”

He sat up on his knees and lifted one of her legs. “Well, I can’t speak for the rest of the universe, but I, personally, have a Rose thing.” She giggled as he placed a kiss behind her knee. “Now then, Rose Tyler, let’s see what’s beneath this sorry excuse for a skirt.” He almost came undone when he flipped it up. Why the sight of her in tiny, white, cotton panties turned him on so much, he’d never know. He traced his hand over them, pressing where he found them growing increasingly damp.

He carefully untied the knot at her waist. She pulled him back down and he moved an open mouth over the exposed part of her chest. He clumsily tried to open the shirt. He gave up and ripped it apart, sending buttons flying.

“Right then, you are here by banned from wearing my clothes.”

“But you seem to enjoy it.”

“Exactly, I’d like to have some shirts with the buttons still intact!”

“I can’t help it you can’t keep your hands off of me. After all, you are the older of the two of us. That means you should be more mature and restrained.”

“Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?”

“I learned from the best.”

He responded by kissing her soundly. She responded in kind. They stayed that way for a few minutes as he idly stroked the inside of her thigh. He moved down her body, taking the time to lavish attention on the spots he knew were sensitive. He carefully removed her knickers, resisting the juvenile urge to put them to face and inhale deeply. He decided that the source would be a much more satisfactory place to explore.

He quickly rummaged through the pile of discarded clothes to find his jacket. She gave him a confused look until he placed his glasses on his nose. “Thought the situation deserved a closer look.” He put her legs over his shoulders as she slipped his tie over her head. He grinned cheekily while she started to cup her breasts.

He nudged his nose into her soft hair before spreading her with his fingers. He gently blew and enjoyed immensely her attempt not to squirm. He planned on taking an extremely long time and making her beg. He was going to exquisitely torture her. Seemed he was off to a good start.

He gave the area a quick kiss and she tangled her fingers in his hair. He licked and sucked, revelling in the noise he was pulling form her. When he felt she was close, he’d pull back.

He stole a glance at her face. He could tell she was torn between wanting to kill him and pushing him back down to finish the job. She chose the later. He offered no resistance. He was about to go back to work when her phone rang.

“Ignore it.”

“Only my mother calls. And only in emergencies.”

“Make it quick.” He didn’t think he could dislike Jackie Tyler any more than in that moment. If she had any idea what he was planning to do to her daughter… The daughter who was currently knicker-free, skirt hiked up, chest heaving, begging for him. Well, she’d hurt him badly. But still, how rude!

“Hey Mum.” Well, she didn’t have to ruin all his fun. He waggled his eyebrows at Rose and went back down. He was just getting back into a rhythm when she shoved him away. “Mum, calm down. Who was this? What did he do? No Mum, we’re fine.” He gave her a look that said otherwise. She shushed him. “Look, we’ll be right there. See you soon.” She hung up. “We need to go. Some bastard named Elton tried to get to us, specifically you, through my mum. We _**are**_ taking care of this. I need to get dressed.” She got up and headed out.

Right then. Take care of the Elton bloke (possibly turning to violence), calm down Jackie (well, he’d let Rose to that), shag Rose senseless (that was self-explanatory). Good plan. He snatched the discarded tie and jacket off the floor and mumbled all the way to the control room.

They went straight to the flat. Jackie gave them a run down of what happened. “He said he wanted to meet you. There had to be an easier way.” The stayed a bit longer to get her somewhat calm and went back to the TARDIS.

“So, how do we get him?” Her face was determined. He knew that look. That look meant no fun for him until something was done.

“I can hack into his computer; see if that gets us any leads.” He worked while she paced. “Aha! He’s been corresponding with someone called Ursula Blake. They’ve met up a few times with some others. Call themselves L.I.N.D.A. We’ll start where they met.”

They got out and noticed the old library. They heard a yell form the alley nearby. “Come on, I can use the video to see what’s going on.” They ran back to the TARDIS.

“Oh. That’s a nasty piece of work. Wait a minute. I know him. That’s the little boy who lost him mum to the elemental shadow.”

“Yeah, well it doesn’t change what he did to my mum.”

“Alright, we’ll materialise at that dead end. I’ll get out first. Make sure it’s safe. I don’t quite trust that big green thing. Then you can have your say.”

She squared her shoulders and rolled her neck. “Works for me.”  
________________________________________________________________________

“That was nice thing you did. Bringing that girl back. Well, kind of.”

“No one deserves to be alone. Not even people who mess with Jackie.” They both laughed. After everything was sorted, they took Elton to apologise to Jackie and let him explain what really happened. He went home, paving stone girlfriend in hand with a sore cheek form a Tyler slap, but happy nonetheless.

Jackie invited them to tea and they accepted. As they said their good-byes, she hugged them both. Rose was surprised when the Doctor hugged back.

After they took off, he gingerly picked at the console. “So, I don’t suppose you want to pick up where we left off.”

“Not tonight.”

“I didn’t think so. I just thought I’d check and see if you…”

”Tomorrow though.”

“Yeah?” He stole a glance at her. She wasn’t looking at him but he could see the gleam in her eyes.

“Oh yeah.” She turned to him. “Tonight, you need all the rest you can get because tomorrow…Well, let’s just say you’re going to get greatly rewarded for helping my mum.”

He didn’t think he could like Jackie Tyler anymore than in that moment. The next day, as promised, he was rewarded. A lot. And he never had to get dressed to have it happen. He decided later, as he was waiting for the feeling to return to his legs, she was getting her own reward with a trip to her near future.


	27. Fear Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been cross-posted over at [Teaspoon](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=9023), no worries though, they are updated at the same time. **viktoria** is still waiting to have luck with her computer. Chapter rating: R.

The Doctor couldn’t help but grin back at Rose. “Permission granted, Lewis. That was so sexy by the way.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes. Are you as turned on as I am?”

“A little.”

“How much is a little?” He leaned into her so that their lips were almost but not quite touching.

“A bit.” Every time she leaned towards him, he pulled back slightly.

“Is that exactly a bit?”

“Ish.” That was enough. He pulled her to him as they captured each other’s mouths, and then pulled back, panting, foreheads touching.

“Turn around and face the console.”

“What?”

“Do as I say.” She did and was surprised when he came right up behind her. And even more surprised when he undid her belt, opened her jeans and shoved them and her pants down to her ankles. “Spread your legs as far as you can and brace yourself.”

The whisper was low and husky against her ear. She didn’t dare turn to look as him as she followed his instructions. She heard a zip and moments later felt his erection press against her. With a bit of manoeuvring, he slid in.

He placed one hand beside hers on the console and the other went around her front to help her along. This was going to be quick and he wanted it to be worth her while.

They bucked and thrust erratically against each other. In the back of his mind he hoped no one would pass by because they would have gotten the wrong idea with the screams he was pulling out of her.

As promised, it was hard and fast and they came together in an explosion.

“Blimey.” He murmured on the back of her neck.

“Wow.”

“Other expressive words.” They laughed as he slid out but stayed pressed against her. They took a few more moments to calm down. “So, where did these detective skills come from?”

Only the Doctor would have such small talk after what they’d just done. She answered as they righted themselves. “I have a cousin on Dad’s side in Manchester. He’s a DCI. I used to worship Sam as a kid. Maybe it’s in the Tyler genes.”

“Maybe. Come on, we’ve got a girl to see.” He kissed her briefly and headed out the door.

She stumbled a little as she followed him. As she grabbed his forgotten coat, she hoped strength returned to her legs. Or that no one would notice. She didn’t fancy explaining to strangers that she’d just had a quickie against the console.  
________________________________________________________________________

He squeezed her hand a bit tighter as she shuddered behind him. Sometimes he wished he’d never promised to be honest with her but he had the awful feeling of dread and he wanted to prepare her.

He knew he was selfish. He didn’t want to share her with anyone. At the same time he didn’t want to open himself up to the pain of losing her. Maybe he was subconsciously pushing her away to make it easier for himself. Maybe it was too late for that.

She had told him that Sarah Jane told her that some things were worth getting your heart broken for. He knew without a doubt that this between them was his. It was going to utterly destroy him when she left him, no matter how it happened. He’d willingly opened himself to emotions he thought were dead after the war. Ones he hadn’t allowed himself for his own planet. He loved her and was loved in return. That made things simple and complicated.

“Sorry you missed the ceremony. Was a bit busy.”

She was too relieved to have him back to push things too far. “We have to talk later.”

“I know. We will. Can we just enjoy this for now?”

“Yeah. Just know you’re not getting off the hook.”

“I know and we will talk. I won’t hold anything back. I promise.” He turned so that he could hold her properly. They stood in the street in each other’s arms, oblivious to the world. “Let’s go home.” He felt her nod against his chest and they went back to the TARDIS.

Through unspoken agreement they went straight to their bedroom. They undressed and readied themselves for bed as if everything was normal. However, as soon as they reached for each other, the façade of calm was gone.

There was a desperation from each of them in their coupling. They kept rolling back and forth, each vying for control. They bit, sucked and even scratched as if they were showing the world physically how they knew they had branded each other emotionally. It might have seemed violent or vulgar to others but they knew the marks were made from a deep love. They ended up sitting with her legs wrapped around him, making them equally in power.

They stayed together for long while after they finished, her heart and one of his aligned, beating in unison. Whatever he felt coming wasn’t going to tear them apart. Not yet. As long as they were each other’s arms, everything would be alright.

He ran a hand through her hair while she drew figures on his back. “Have you thought about what events you want to go to tomorrow?”

“Yep.”

“Going to elaborate on that?”

“Nope.”

“Alright then. Sleep?”

“Sure.”

“Talkative.”

“Uh huh.” They slid beneath the covers right back into an embrace. They kissed again and she draped herself over him. She fell asleep soon after. He held her close and stared into space, challenging whatever was coming, just like he did with the black hole. They overcame that, they would this too. Whatever it was, he wasn’t going to let it take her away. He also knew deep down some things he’d have to give her up for. And only if it meant there were no other options. Why did love make everything more complicated?

With other companions, he could have left them behind somewhere sheltered and not feel much remorse. With her, however, he was torn. He had half a mind to put her in a glass box where she’d always be safe. At the same time he wanted her by his side, no matter what. She made it worthwhile. He also knew she wouldn’t let him leave her somewhere safe. It was one of the many reasons he loved her.

He decided right then and there they were going to live life to the fullest. No dwelling on what might be. When she was gone, he was going to remember the good memories. He intended on making a lot more of them with whatever time they had left, whether it be days or hopefully decades. The day finally caught up to him and he drifted off.

As usual, he woke long before she did. He used to get up and tinker about until she casually mentioned she missed him in the morning. He knew she wasn’t asking but it made him at least be in the room when she woke. He would still occasionally disappear for a bit, always returning, sometimes bringing whatever object had his attention, other times breakfast, which they would happily feed each other. This morning he just watched her, brushing stray hair from her face.

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever tire of looking at her. He tried to imagine how she would age. If Jackie was any indication, it would be well. And with the exercise programme he offered, she’d stay fit. He’d resisted the temptation to look at her future and see for himself. He wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to not stop the things he didn’t like. Love made people stupid about things like that.

She shifted, exposing a breast in the process. He lightly ran his fingers down her neck to the breast, then softly teasing it. She moaned. He checked to make sure she was still asleep and continued his ministrations. She murmured, “Doctor…Don’t stop…So good.” He couldn’t have stopped the self-satisfied grin if he tried. He replaced his hand with his mouth and gently sucked the nipple. As expected, she woke. “That’s one hell of a wake up call.” He smirked up at her and she smiled back sleepily. “Come here.” They kissed good morning and he sat up.

“So, have you decided where we are going?”

“Oh yes.” He didn’t quite trust the gleam in her eyes.  
________________________________________________________________________

He had been tortured before. However, this was the time that was going to do him in. The woman he loved was driving him slowly mad.

It had started as soon as she got out of bed. As was now their habit, they entered the loo together. She politely declined his offer to join her in the shower. He brushed his teeth and started to get ready to shave. He had managed to lather his face when he stole a glance. The razor stopped half-way up. He wondered why he thought clear glass worked well for a shower door.

Rose was slowly running a flannel over herself. “You sure you don’t need any help?”

“Positive.” He couldn’t be certain, but he thought she was spending extra time on his favourite bits. He felt the shaving cream drop on his arm. He decided he didn’t need to shave. Wasn’t scruffy trendy at the moment? He knew he couldn’t stay in there and not touch her.

She eventually emerged wearing only that brilliant strapless bra and another pair in what seemed an endless supply of impossibly tiny knickers. He was sure he’d ruined quite a few pair in his haste to get her undressed. It was with some pride he noted the slight bruises on her hips that would match his fingers and another peeking out of the bra that would match his mouth.

She had put her hair up and smelled lovely. She silently walked over to him and handed him a tube of something. He saw it was sun screen. Well, they were going to be outdoors then. She had turned away from him. He slowly rubbed the cream into her skin. He was about to remove the bra when she spun and snatched the tube away. “Ta!” She practically skipped away from him.

He grumbled as he dressed much like he did the day before: Henley instead of the usual shirt and tie. He decided against the coat, just wearing the jacket. He’d just finished tying his trainers when she came back.

She was wearing the most evil of all clothing: the sundress. Oh, it looked innocent, what with its floral pattern and all. But he knew better. It hugged her in the right spots. It was practically transparent when lit from the back. The neckline looked demure but he was at the height that allowed him to see straight down. It had a wicked strap that refused to stay on her shoulder, causing her to adjust it ever so often. Her legs were bare and she wore tiny girly trainers. She looked positively edible and any sane man would think the same. Well, there was no way he was letting her out looking like that.

“Ready to go?”

“Absolutely.” There went that plan. “What’s in the bag?” He motioned to the large one on her arm.

“The essentials.” She pulled out the sun screen, which she opened and dabbed on his nose. She showed him various snacks, a thermos and a small fan. She then produced a pair of sunglasses for herself and placed a pair on him. She took his hand and led him to the door.

“What are we going to see then?”

“Swimming.”

“Right! I quite like swimming. In fact, I don’t think I’d like anything more than swimming.”

Several hours later, after procuring them VIP seats thanks to the psychic paper, the Doctor thought he couldn’t dislike anything more than swimming. Men, well boys really, running about in skin tight spandex, dripping wet. It wasn’t decent. Neither was the way Rose was watching them.

And she wouldn’t even let him fix the rouge strap of her dress. She’d always brush his hand away. She had removed her shoes and hiked her dress up above her knees, thus turning all exposed skin a delicious golden colour. She was quite distracting. To top it all off, she had the nerve to hold his hand with no ulterior motives and smile at him. She was driving him crazy. She had no idea, did she?

Rose knew exactly what she was doing. Oh, she did want to see the swimming, but she also wanted to know his breaking point. She had planned everything from teasing him in the shower, to the sun screen (which she made him reapply regularly), to the outfit (she knew the strap wouldn’t stay up), to the choice of event, the attempt at a tan, the (not-so) innocent touches. He was squirming she was enjoying it. “Isn’t this great?”

“Oh yes, fantastic. Having a good time?”

“The best. Thank you.” She kissed him on the cheek, making sure to brace herself on his thigh. She felt him steel himself and had to turn to hide her smile. As she pulled back her hand, she made a point to lightly brush his crotch. She heard him groan under his breath. Things were going quite well. She still fully intended to have that serious talk with him, but as he said, she was going to enjoy this for the time being.

She leaned against him and whispered in his ear, “You know the best part of this event?”

“What’s that?” She noticed he couldn’t disguise the disinterest in his voice.

“There’s something everyday of the games. We can stop in anytime!” She ignored the look of horror he gave her. “Get me something cold? You know what I like.” She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. She finally laughed out loud as he sulked away.

The woman next to her gave her a nudge. “That yours?” she nodded at the Doctor.

“Yes, it is.” The both watched him walk toward the concessions as Rose replaced her shoes.

“You’re very lucky.”

“I know.”

“Well done with all this by the way.”

“You think? I’m not sure I’ll hold it together much longer.”

“Oh, keep it up. He’ll break soon.” They saw him coming back. “Good luck!”

She smiled at the stranger and positively beamed at the Doctor. “Ooo! Ice cream!” She licked slowly, making sure to savour each little bit. “Mmmmm. This is perfect.” She watched him fidget and try to avoid looking at her out of the corner of his eye. “Oops, would you look at that! I dripped right down my dress.” She took a finger and cleaned up the trail. She slowly licked it away.

“Right we’re leaving right now.” He grabbed her and dragged her away. She just enough time to look back see her neighbour give her a thumbs up and grab her bag.

They made it back to the TARDIS in record time. After a quick scramble for the keys, the door was flung open. It was flung shut almost as fast. Rose found herself between it and a very determined Doctor. “Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me all day?”

She smirked at him. “I have a pretty good one.”

He shook his head is disbelief and pride. “You little minx.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

He answered by running a hand up her leg. He roughly ripped her panties away.

“You keep doing that, I’m not going to have any underwear left.”

“That’s the general idea.” He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. While they were kissing, she freed him from his trousers and he hiked up her skirt. With little effort, he slid into her.

They laughed as he took her against the door. “Assembled hoards of Genghis Khan, maybe. A desperate shag, let’s hope.” They laughed more as he thrust harder. She could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Go ahead. You’ve put up with me all day. Make it up to me later.” He kissed her gratefully and released into her.

“Give me a minute and the making it up will begin.”

“Promises, promises.”

After he made it up to her once, they made it to the bedroom. “So, swimmers, eh?”

“You really want to know what it is about them?”

“It had crossed my mind.”

“Hip flexors.”

“Hip flexors?”

“Hip flexors. You know the muscles where your hips meet your torso?”

“I know what they are. What about them?”

“Swimmers have very well developed ones. Yours aren’t bad either.” During the conversation, they had undressed. She came to stand behind him. “And I’ve always heard that if you rub them…” She did just that.

“Oh. Well, yes that’s quite nice. Would you care to see what else they can do?”

“Yes, please.”

“Right then. Bed.”

“This is all very civil. Very British.”

“Yep. Now, I’m going to shag you senseless.”

“Cheers!”

He rested himself in the cradle of her hips and effectively gave her a demonstration of the previously discussed muscles. “Look at me.” They kept eye contact until they climaxed together.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing things that would have impressed a good deal of the athlete’s village. A long while later, they lay there content and exhausted. He had very thoroughly inspected her new tan and she had shown him what her hip flexors could do.

“You sure about swimming everyday?”

“Oh we’ll go to other things too.”

“Yeah? Anything in particular you have in mind?”

“Uh huh. Gymnastics.”

“Understandable, you being a former one and all.”

“Oh no, Doctor, men’s gymnastics. They’re _very_ flexible.”


	28. Interlude X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **viktoria** is still waiting to have luck with her computer. Chapter rating: PG.

The two weeks of the games were a dream. They had gone to a large chunk of the events, even managed to party in the village a couple of evenings. At night, they went about creating their own records. They made it to the closing ceremony and had a blast, both knowing they would have to get back to reality and the long awaited discussion.

The next morning at breakfast, he noticed she was distracted. She kept fiddling with her tea mug. He took her hand and smiled softly. “It’s time isn’t it?”

“I think so.”

“Where?’

“The study, I think.”

“Alright, we’ll take care of all this later.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and led the way. He was a little surprised when she sat on the chaise and patted the spot beside her. “I thought when you said talk that…”

“What? I’m not angry. I just, well, I just need for us to clear the air.”

“Fair enough, where do we begin?”

“This ‘storm’ you feel. Should we be worried?’

“Yes, I don’t have a bloody clue what it is but it scares me. You know I don’t admit that often. I can promise that I’ll do anything I can to stop it. And that my main priority is keeping you safe.”

“I don’t want safe. I want you.”

“We could argue all day about this. I care about you too much to let anything bad happen to you because of me.”

“Fine. We’ll deal with it when the time comes. Just know, you promised me the rest of my life. I intend on keeping you to that.”

He couldn’t help but smile and kissed her forehead. “What else?”

“You told me something that took me aback. I’m not upset that you had a kid with someone else. Well, as you said, there were others before me. At your age, it would be stupid not to realise that. I assume it was long before me.” He nodded. “It’s just that you never shared that with me. I though we could tell each other anything and had. Why didn’t you tell me?’

“I don’t know.”

“Can you tell me now?”

“It was before I ever regenerated. Remember my first companion Susan?” Now she nodded. “She was my granddaughter….” And he told her what very few knew. About the life and people that existed so long ago.

At some point during his tale, they had clasped hands. She gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Thank you. I know that wasn’t easy.”

“No, it wasn’t, but since when have I done anything the easy way? I’m glad you know. There is nothing about me that I want to keep from you.”

“Good. The same with me, though I’m pretty sure you know everything about me. Warts and all.”

“Oi, don’t mock you warts. I’m quite fond of them.” That earned him a light smack and a smile. “Anything else?”

“When you were stuck in that drawing… The thought of you being alone, just broke my heart.” She didn’t try to stop her tears.

He quickly wiped them away. “Hey now, no need for that. I am not alone. I have you and I don’t fancy changing that anytime soon.” He pulled her to him.

“Neither do I. Can we just be together today?”

”And do what?”

“Don’t care. As long as I’m with you.”

“Well, let’s start with this.” He laid himself back and pulled her to his chest. She nestled down into his neck.

“This is a good start.” They just stayed entwined together for a long while. That was how the rest of the day went. They occasionally shifted positions, got something to eat, chatted, but for the most part, they just were.

At the moment Rose was sitting up, the Doctor’s head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair. He was quite content to let her. “Promise me something.”

“I can try.”

“When I’m gone…” she pressed a finger to her lips to stop his protests. “I accept it’s going to happen someday. Not for many decades, but when I’m gone, don’t be alone. Now I don’t mean I want you to get some piece of skirt. I don’t want you to replace me. Just a friend or a pet. Get another Arthur or a cat. Oh that’s right, I forgot, you aren’t a cat person.”

“Stupid animal.”

“Uh huh. You were jealous.”

“Was not. I just don’t see the need for you calling things or people beautiful boys. And then petting them.”

“Do you want me to pet you? Or rub your belly? Make you purr.”

“Wouldn’t hurt.”

“Hmm. Well, if it makes a difference, I think you’re a beautiful boy too.”

”Thank you. And you’re what I need most; you’re my hand to hold.” He took her free one in his. “How long are you going to stay with me?”

“Forever.”

“When forever is up, I won’t replace you. I never could. But, I will eventually try to find someone who will put up with me.”

She leaned down to kiss him soundly. “Good, that’s what I want for you.”

“You know what I want for you. A fantastic life.”

“So far, you’re delivering. No complaints here. Something else, it’s been on my mind for awhile. After our first time you said something about contraception and that we were compatible. Is there anything I should be doing? It’s not exactly convenient for me to be on the pill and the like, but if I can do something, I will.”

“No, what I’m doing is enough. It’s an alien futuristic thing. Don’t want to bore you with the details.” He shut his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her fingers lightly scratching his scalp. A thought hit him. “You don’t want that, do you?”

“What?”

“Children.”

“I don’t know. Haven’t really thought about it. No, I don’t think so. I mean, our lifestyle isn’t exactly made for that.”

“If that wasn’t a factor?”

“I still say no. I’m too selfish. I don’t want to share you. Even with our kids.”

He couldn’t stop the tightness in his chest at those words. “Our kids.” The images of what could be flitted across his mind. Her, heavy with his child, looking even more beautiful; the same child taking their first steps; teaching them (there would be more than one, he knew for sure) all he knew; watching them and her grow up, grow old; and watching all those he loved wither and die.

“Though, I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst thing, having kids. Your kids. Our kids. Right?” She looked at him in complete innocence, no expectations, just a simple what if.

“No, it wouldn’t.” He didn’t tell her what was raging in his mind, about the heart break he would have to endure. And that he would happily and willing do it all if she would just ask.


	29. Army of Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, there is nothing saying this isn't canon. (There's nothing saying it is either, but I prefer my version.) **viktoria** , I do not apologise for making you or anyone else cry over this. You know you like it. Chapter rating: R.

She watched him as he sprinted and laughed his way around the console. She leaned against the railing and crossed her arms. She wasn’t sure if his excitement would ever not be contagious. The green light that covered the room made him look like some sort of magician. She supposed he was.

He turned to her, grin wide. “What? What caused that beautiful face of yours to smile like that?

“You, just being you. Watching you, it’s just smile worthy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup.” She went up the ramp, but instead of going to him, she went to the opposite side of the console.

She gave him a look he could only describe as coquettish. So, they were playing then. Fine with him. He made a move and she matched, as he hoped. Sometimes they ran sometimes the just stood and grinned stupidly at each other. During one lull, she took off her shoes and he slipped out his jacket. The TARDIS decided to join in the fun and would change the light colour intermittently.

A few minutes later, she changed the rules. With a wink, she threw off her t-shirt. After shutting his wide-opened mouth, he smiled and slid off his tie and took off his plimsolls. A few steps later she was sans jeans and he sans shirt. She reached back behind her to unhook her bra. He watched hungrily as she slid it off agonizingly slow. Without warning, she flung it at him. He caught it easily. He just as easily dropped it and his trousers.

She squealed as he took off after her. She let herself be caught as she protested weakly. He countered by lowering her to the floor. The divested themselves of the rest of the clothes and came together effortlessly.

He held himself up by his arms, careful not to press her too hard into the grating. She did her bit by wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling herself up.

Afterwards they were quite content to just lie there. She was dragging her fingers idly over his stomach when he suddenly sat up. “We need tea!” She laughed at his retreating back.

They ended up near his discarded shirt. She slipped it on and patted the floor. “Sorry if we hurt you. I think we just get carried away sometimes.” She leaned against the console. “Thank you for sharing him with me. If you hadn’t had him first, I don’t know if I would have been so generous.” She felt the magical machine that was so much more than that hum back. “I promise you, I’ll take care of him when you can’t. I already know you’ll do the same. You always have.” She felt the agreement flow through her.

He came back, mugs in hand and smiling. He stopped when he heard her voice. He listened and watched his girls. The two women he loved more than anything. He loved them equally in very different ways.

He knew when his final moments came, when all the regenerations where up, he would have three thoughts: Susan, the TARDIS and Rose. He briefly felt guilty for knowing it wouldn’t be the planet or the people he lost.

They were both beautiful too. His ship, which changed with him and his moods. The two outcasts bonded forever. And his silly little ape. He knew now that she had him from the first. His only regret with her was ever holding anything back. They would have such a short time together in his eyes. He wasn’t going to waste a second of it.

“You two conspiring against me?” He made himself known.

“Always.” She gratefully took the offered mug. She wasn’t sure exactly when his tendency to wander about nude quit shocking her. She just knew she enjoyed the view.

“Thought I told you to stop wearing my things.” He gestured to his shirt.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“I’m going to take it back. Just need to regain my strength first. So, talk about anything interesting?” He moved himself behind her placing her between his legs. She snuggled up against him.

“It’s strange. Since this you has been around, it’s like she can talk to me. Not English or anything but like I can understand her.”

“Well, she’s quite fond of you. She wouldn’t have opened for you otherwise.”

“What?”

“You still don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?”

He took her mug and spun her to face him. “What can you recall from right before I regenerated?”

“You sent me back. Never do that again! And Mickey and Mum tried to help me make the return trip. Mum got a big yellow truck and then everything is fuzzy. For some reason I see gold. I remember calling you ‘My Doctor’ in a dream and a glowy golden kiss. Then I remember waking up and you changing. Why?”

He told her everything. The absorbing of the vortex, destroying the Daleks, her burning, him saving her life at the cost of his own.

She took it all in calmly. “How do you not hate me? I abused your ship, I killed you, and then I yelled at you. I mean really.”

“I could never hate you. I chose to do it. I could have let you die, it was a greater good thing after all…I would do it again. Besides, the TARDIS had faith in you. Wouldn’t have let you done it otherwise.”

“Well, I’m quite fond of her too. That’s what we were talking about. She’s quite special, isn’t she?”

“The best.” And the threesome that was so tightly knit just sat and enjoyed each other’s company.  
________________________________________________________________________

They kept running and laughing long after they forgot why they were doing it to begin with. They ducked into a well lit alleyway, still holding hands, still smiling, absolutely breathless. They did the most natural thing in that moment and kissed. Hand still cupping her cheek, he rested his forehead on hers. “I fancy a drink, how about you?”

She ran a hand lovingly down his chest. “Alright. Cash point first. We’re getting these the proper way.”

“You know, Rose Tyler, sometimes you’re no fun.”

“Look here, physic paper is all well and good when we’re five galaxies and two hundred years away, but I might know someone in there who will blow our cover. What then?”

“We run.”

She rolled her eyes but didn’t stop her smile as they reached the cash point. She patted her pockets and frowned.

“You don’t have your card, do you?” He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the screen. “Whatever would you do without me?”

“Not too much now, I at least want to pretend this is coming out of my account.” She shoved the stack of notes into her pocket and retook his hand. “There’s a pub,” she pointed with the other and they were on their way.

He grabbed a table while she got the first round. The bar was scattered with people but far from crowded. The murmer of voices was a pleasant backdrop to the music pouring out of the jukebox. They just sat and listened to the noises around them.

The constant stream of bodies made the air warm, causing both of them to shuck their coats. The Doctor made no secret of his appreciation of the tightness of her t-shirt. That was until he saw the other men do the same. His fighting hand unconsciously curled into a fist, ready to deck anyone making an off remark about his Rose.

She noticed what he was looking at and shook her head. She curled her hand around his. “Hey, I came in here with you, I’m here with you now, and I’m most definitely am going to leave with you. Just ignore them.”

“Did you see how they were looking at you?”

“If I got angry at every female who looked at you that way, I’d never get anything done.”

“They don’t look at me that way.”

“Doing it right now.”

“Where?”

“The birds in the corner.” She jutted her chin over her shoulder.

He saw the cluster of women whispering to each other and winking at him. He smiled weakly and waved at them. “And this happens often?”

“Everywhere we go.”

“Well, you have nothing to worry about either.” The barman came over at that moment and set a drink in from of him.

“Compliments of the ladies in the corner.” She quirked an eyebrow at him. He lifted the glass to them in silent toast then pulled Rose to him and gave her a searing kiss. He felt her smile against his lips as they heard the disappointed groans.

“Nothing to worry about. After all, how long you going to stay with me?”

“Forever.” She smiled at him and the rest of the universe disappeared. “No point letting this go to waste.” She downed the drink in one gulp. “Dance?”

“Love to.” He led her to the small floor and held her close. He dipped her like he did that night so long ago. She winked cheekily at the table of women who were currently upside down.

Instead of pulling her back up, he parted his mouth and lightly dragged his lips along her throat. As he set her right, the women swooned and the men cheered, except a bloke in the back who yelled, “Get at room!”

They laughed but stayed together. They kissed properly but quickly. And in that moment and the rest of the night, they forgot. She forgot she didn’t live as long as he did. He forgot he wasn’t human. They both forgot the coming storm. They forgot everyone else in the room.

They were just the Doctor and Rose. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Two lovers who were oblivious to everyone and everything else. A pair that had everything before them.

The crowd in the pub were torn between being jealous or privileged at seeing the display of feelings of this couple so very much in love.  
________________________________________________________________________

They turned back to watch the sting ray-like creatures soaring through the alien planet’s sky, secure in the knowledge that what was between them transcended space and time. With smiles still on their faces, their hands met and laced together.

“You ready to go?”

“Can we stay a bit longer? It’s so beautiful here.”

“Sure. We’ll make a day of it. Have a picnic and all.” He led her back to the TARDIS to get the supplies.

After they ate, they played a rousing game of charades. She accused him of cheating when he started to use films from the distant future. He calmly explained that it wouldn’t be the future but the past in the moment they were in. She rolled her eyes and threw a piece of fruit at his head. He dodged it easily and kissed her until she forgave him.

“You do know how to get your own way, don’t you?

“Of course! Now then, the sun’s going down soon and it’ll be very cold. I prefer my Rose non-frostbitten, thank you very much.”

“I prefer that too. Then again, I like the warming up part a lot more.”

“As do I. The sooner we tidy up the sooner we can get to that bit.” It took very little time to clear everything away. They went back out to watch the sunset. He stood back against the TARDIS, her nestled in his arms. It was a perfect moment.

As he said, the sun went down and the temperature dropped quickly. They chased each other inside. They agreed to stay parked so they could watch the sunrise in the morning. They found a way to keep themselves occupied until then.  
________________________________________________________________________

The Doctor found himself woken slowly from a dreamless sleep to find a very nude Rose straddling his thighs. She was paying very close attention to the part of his anatomy that was very much up and about. He was grateful for the day they decided it was useless for them to wear anything to bed as it ended up on the floor.

He was about to make a witty comment about this being the best wake-up call he ever had when she placed a finger on his lips. He nodded in understanding and she lowered herself onto him.

As she started to rock, she took his hands and moved them over her body. It was clear she wanted control and he was more than willing to let her have it.

He took turns watching his hands be manipulated to her hips, breasts, neck, wherever she fancied to watching her face. She would bite her lip in concentration. She would close her eyes and roll her head back. But what he enjoyed most was when they would lock eyes and they let every emotion they felt pass between them.

They continued to make love in silence. They even climaxed in unvoiced screams. She collapsed on top of him and moulded her body to his. He lifted her chin to give her a proper snog.

“Good morning.” She rubbed her nose against his.

“I should say so.” He felt rather than heard her giggle against his throat. He started to run his fingers through her hair.

They lulled themselves back to sleep, comforted in the knowledge there would be many more mornings just like this.

A few hours later he lounged on the bed, feet crossed at the ankles, as he watched her scurry about the room. After they had woken up properly, he had asked her what she wanted to do with the day. He was less than thrilled with her answer. He decided to make another effort to change her mind. “I just don’t see why we have to go. We have perfectly adequate laundry facilities here.”

“Oh it’s not that bad.” She was currently dislodging a bra from the cushions of the chair. When it was freed, it took a pair of long thought lost knickers with it. When she recovered from her shock, she gave him an accusing look. He, in turn, winked and gave her a self-satisfied grin. She shook her head and continued about her task. “It makes her feel useful. Goodness knows she never sees the lacy things you seem to prefer. I’m beginning to think that she suspects I don’t wear underwear at all. Don’t say a word. Besides, it wouldn’t kill you to play the good son-in-law every once and awhile.” She paused when she realised what she had said.

“Oh, alright, I suppose it wouldn’t.” He caught what she had said. He was surprised to find that not only did it not bother him; it felt like the most right thing in the universe. He would be Jackie Tyler’s son-in-law if it meant he got Rose Tyler in return. “And since I’m being so agreeable, I think it’s high time we go to Barcelona. And I’ll take you to your poncy ball.” He mumbled the next bit.

“What’s that Doctor?”

“And I’ll wear the trousers.” She launched herself at him, covering his head in kisses. He slid his hands under her top up the small of her back. “Of course, there’s no hurry on any of this because how long you gonna stay with me?”

“Forever, you wonderful man.”

“And don’t you forget it.” They lazily kissed for awhile longer. “The trousers come off the table if you mother tries anything funny.”

“You don’t mean that. You’re too curious to see what those trousers will do to me. You thought my stockings were persuasive, just you wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes.”

After a valiant but unsuccessful attempt to get her out of the clothes she was in, she jumped off him. He protested loudly but helped her gather the rest of her things. He would sometimes hold an item above his head and make her work to get it back.

“You know, Mum would do some of your things too.”

“No. No way. Never. Not going to happen. The day I let Jackie Tyler touch my unmentionables is the day you have me committed.”

“Fine. Just thought I’d offer.” They finally finished up and went the control room.

“You sure about this? Barcelona!”

“Yes, let’s go. It’s not so terrible is it? At least Mum let’s you stay with me now instead of the sofa. After all, you are her hero.”

He sighed heavily, “I guess. Powell Estate it is.” He set them in motion. She hugged him in sympathetically from behind. “I believe we landed in the park around the corner.”

He picked up her pack and they went to the door, He helped her put in on her shoulders. “Hello.”

“Hello.”

“You want to know something?”

“What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks, so are you.” With that they kissed. As far as their kisses went, it was amazing of course, but nothing special. Neither one realised it was to be one of their most important.


	30. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened after the episodes and the parts we didn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, technically this is DD/TRB but Doomsday as a title is much more poetic I think. And now, dear readers, we've reached the end. This has been a labour of love like you wouldn't believe. Thank you all who have been reading. Thank all of you who reviewed. Those who didn't, I'm a lurker too, so I understand. I want to thank my _Ten/Rose: She Knows_ girls for their constant source of amusement. And most importantly, **viktoria** for being a great beta and friend. I love how much we've bonded because of this. By the way, this is the only chapter that made me cry when I wrote it. And that happened three times. Chapter rating: R.

The Doctor wandered the halls of Canary Wharf for a long time. He was completely numb to everything around him. He ignored the cries for help and the questions yelled at him. He wanted to scream at everyone. Tell them the danger was gone. He saved the world. Again. They thought they lost something? They didn’t know the first thing about loss. They could talk to him after they had destroyed their own planet, lost everything of their own race. After they lost a love so deep it literally spanned universes. But he couldn’t because he was a hero and that wasn’t something heroes did.

He was so tired. With every step he felt every one of his years. He wanted to be angry, sad, relieved, anything really. Instead he felt nothing. He wasn’t sure if he ever would have feelings again. They were trapped on the other side of that wall.

He finally reached the TARDIS. He went inside, flipped some switches and collapsed onto the floor. He didn’t much care where he went. He didn’t much care about anything.  
________________________________________________________________________

Rose slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She held her head in her hands. For the moment she was cried out. She vaguely heard her mum say they would wait outside for her when she was ready.

What was she supposed to do now? All her plans, all her things, her entire reason for being was stuck behind her. If she knew if it would have made a difference, she would have torn down the wall with her bare hands.

She started to laugh. She was almost hysterical. If someone would have asked her a few years ago what she wanted most, it was this. Her mum and dad together, Mickey by her side. She had it all. And now she’d give it all up for just a second of what was just ripped away from her.

She calmed herself and finally walked away. Whether she liked it or not, her family was waiting for her.  
________________________________________________________________________

He was a wreck. He knew it and he didn’t care. He hadn’t done anything but spin in the Vortex. He hadn’t shaved or showered. His clothes just hung on him, his already thin frame now unhealthily skinny. He barely slept. When he did, he’d lose her all over again.

Besides, where would he? How could he? He never needed much sleep, true he slept more as he got older, but found with her, everything was different. With her next to him, he was at peace. Not only did he sleep, it was usually a quiet one. He’d always wake when she wasn’t next to him. Most likely she was just in the loo, but sometimes they would just be napping and she’d wake first, leaving him to get the rest she thought he always needed.

As far as where, how was he expected to stay in a room he’d been with her in? He laughed bitterly when he realised that took out most of the TARDIS. The hardest places to be were the room that started as hers, the study and their room. Even the control room was hard to face but that is where he usually ended up.

He would sit on the floor, wallowing in his own grief and arguing with the TARDIS. “How am I supposed to move on? I know that’s what I always do, but this is different. You love her too.”

It was the first time he said it out loud. It wasn’t fair that she wasn’t there to hear it. The tingling in his mind changed.

“Wait, you didn’t say move on. You said move to. Move to where?" He ran to the monitor, astonished at what he saw. He caressed the console. “You brilliant beautiful girl. Thank you.” He set the coordinates and ran to clean up. And for the first time in weeks, he felt a real emotion and smiled.  
________________________________________________________________________

She’d looked worse but not by much. She did the bare minimum of hygiene and that was to keep her mum off her back. She couldn’t fall asleep. Everything that used to help her get that way was now lost. She would occasionally drop from sheer exhaustion only to wake up, sometimes screaming.

She became a master of rearranging her plate so it looked like she had more than two or three bites. Some would have called it an eating disorder. She called it mourning because she knew it wasn’t permanent. She just had no appetite.

During the day she would hide in her room. At night she would wander the unfamiliar house. Sometimes she would go to the garden. She always ended up staring at the sky. The mirror of the one she used to have at her fingertips daily. Now she hoped she’d make it to at least one more star once again.

The second week in she had unexpected company. “I’m sorry. I’ll leave if you like.”

“It’s your house.”

“Have you been able to sleep at all?”

“I can’t, unless I drop. And even then… What’s your excuse?”

“Always been a bit of a light sleeper. Too many things on my mind…You must hate me.”

“A little, yeah.”

“Well, don’t spare my feelings. I’ll tell you a secret, if, when I jumped back, if you would have been safe, I would have left you there. Even if that meant dealing with you mother.”

They both honestly laughed. “Thank you. And I’ll tell you one. I know they think I’m going to do something drastic. But I won’t. I can’t. I made a promise to live a fantastic life. And as long as I’m alive, there’s a chance we can find each other again. I’ll never let go of that and I know he won’t either.”

“You’re going to need resources for that.”

“I’ll figure something.”

“You don’t have to. Come work for Torchwood.”

“I don’t even have my A-Levels.”

“Please, you’re over qualified. And my money can buy a few pieces of paper. You’d have to do proper work. This couldn’t consume all your time but whatever we have is at your disposal.”

“Can’t hardly turn that down, can I?”

“No. You know I’m going to marry your mum properly, right?”

“Yes and I think it’s wonderful. For the both of you.”

“Can you tell me about him, about all of it? I have the feeling the version I got was less than flattering and incomplete.”

“I think so too. Alright, it started in a shop basement…” And she told him the story every night. They would meet in various rooms after hours and he would listen. He noticed but didn’t say anything about it always being “he” or “him”, never his name. He knew it would make it too real. She was fragile and that might just have broken her.  
________________________________________________________________________

It took longer than he thought. He almost gave up when he discovered he wouldn’t be able to go through properly. Almost thought it wasn’t worth it if she couldn’t come back, if he couldn’t touch her. The thought of her waiting for him, not living changed his mind. He could give her good-bye and tell her what she already knew.

He had gotten somewhat back to his former self. However he looked older and tired. He knew it wasn’t his age that made him that way.

When everything was ready, he made an attempt to look presentable. He knew she’d be able to tell but also knew she wouldn’t say anything. Mostly because there wouldn’t be time.

When he was sure it was all set, he said the name he could barely think, let alone speak for the first time in weeks.

“Rose…”  
________________________________________________________________________

Things were different. Not necessarily better or easier, just different. She started to sleep dreamlessly. She started to gain back her appetite. She knew a lot of it was due to the nightly discussions. Neither one brought it up in the daylight. It was their secret thing.

The wedding plans were pushed up when the pregnancy was discovered. She genuinely participated in the celebration but afterward let another wave of mourning hit her. She curled up on the bed, hand over her womb. She cried for the children she didn’t realise until then that she wanted and would now never have.

She allowed herself this one night and didn’t wander out for the first time. In the morning she didn’t let on what she was feeling.

Several nights later, after the usual routine, she looked out the window. “I have something for you. Consider it a bridesmaid gift.”

“Isn’t that usually given by the bride?” She took the package and started to unwrap it.

“Sorry about the quality. It’s the best I could do.”

She just stared. She was holding a picture frame. In it was a slightly grainy black and white still frame from a security camera. It had captured two members of the catering staff. They looked to be working but if you looked closer, it was clear they weren’t. Their heads were together and they were smiling. As far as they were concerned, there was no one else in the room. She remembered clearly when it happened. “How…?”

“After it first started I looked everywhere for answers. Most of my security tapes were damaged in places. This was the only bit I could find of you two before we were invaded. Your mum doesn’t know. I thought you could tell her if you wished.”

She lovingly traced his figure. She didn’t bother to wipe away her tears.

“I’ll just go.”

“Dad?” It was the first time she called him that since she’d arrived. He turned. “Thank you.”

He squeezed her shoulder. “You’re welcome love.”

A week later she had a dream. It was her first since she got there. She couldn’t see him but could hear and feel him. She knew it was much more than a dream. It was instructions.

She woke with a start. She quickly called everyone together and gave them the details. They packed lightly for themselves and helped her to gather the few possessions she managed to accumulate in her time there. Everyone knew, that if it was at all possible, she wouldn’t be returning.

They kept going, stopping only when necessary. They ended up much further than anyone expected. They had to stop and ask how to get access to the beach. She laughed when she heard where they were.

When they arrived, she gave everyone a good-bye, her mum holding on the longest. She walked away and stared out at the water for awhile. Then she felt it. She felt him and moved to where the feeling was the strongest.  
________________________________________________________________________

When the Doctor left Donna, he made sure he was clearly in the Vortex. He picked up Rose’s discarded shirt and finally allowed himself to break.

His sobs racked his body. He had never allowed himself to grieve like this. Maybe that was because he had never felt grief like this. He had to live with the knowledge that the love of his life was torn away with no way back. They had to live their lives without each other.

He briefly thought it would have been easier if she had died. Then there would have been complete closure. As it was, he didn’t even get the chance to tell her he loved her. He laughed bitterly at that. A Time Lord ran out of time. Then again, if there could have been a way for her to be with him for the rest of his life, it wouldn’t have been enough.

When he had calmed, he reflected on what happened on the beach. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Almost. She would have never had any idea how tempted he was when she said, “So,” about two universes collapsing. If he could have touched her, held her, kissed her, it would have almost been worth it.

His mind had reeled when she told him about the baby. He wasn’t sure how long it had been for her. However, if it had been only the three months she insinuated and had it been her, it could have been his. When she surprised him that last morning, he hadn’t had time for the usual precautions. In that brief moment he was elated and even more heartbroken than he already was. She was going to have their baby! He would have made a baby with the love of his life. And she would have had to raise it without him. He would never get to see their child.

The horrible thought of her being pregnant with Mickey’s or anyone else’s child was just too devastating to contemplate. As it was he was happy for Jackie and Pete. He knew Rose would make the best sister and aunt. He just mourned the fact he didn’t get to be the best uncle.

He was so proud when she told him what she was doing now. His beautiful Rose was defending the Earth. If she could, she’d take care of the universe too. They couldn’t have been in better hands.

After Donna rejected him, he knew for sure he’d meant it when he told Rose he’d continue on alone. He wasn’t about to fill the empty space she’d left behind. Even if he did bring along someone else, they wouldn’t be her. He definitely would never get that close again. And it wasn’t to guard him from the pain. It was because he knew he could never feel that way again for anyone. It took over 900 years to find her once. It couldn’t be done again.

He almost hated himself for his response to her confession of love. “Quite right, too.” How lame was that? He hated he didn’t get a chance to return the sentiment. He didn’t realise how much he longed to hear her say it until she did. He knew she needed the same, and yet… He knew that she knew what he was going to say and hoped it would be some comfort for her.

Donna made him realise just how unique Rose was. He just took for granted that anyone wouldn’t want to stay home after what he showed them. He knew he should know better, he had plenty of companions who felt that way. But Rose…well, after Rose everything was different.

Maybe he did need someone to stop him, but he didn’t want that. His reason for stopping was gone. Everything he did from now on, he would do for her. He would do things just to think of what her reaction would have been. He knew everything would remind him of her.

He had completely composed himself when he sat up with a start. They had met at Bad Wolf Bay. He knew full well what the message “Bad Wolf” meant. And the chances of it randomly being in the other universe…He started to formulate ideas. _Bad Wolf there… Bad Wolf here._  
________________________________________________________________________

Rose let Jackie hold her for a long time while she cried her heart out. When she finally stopped, she was completely numb. She allowed herself to be led back to the Jeep. She climbed into the back while the others got in the front. They knew she would talk when she was ready and not a moment before.

He had never looked so tired or so old or so handsome. She could hardly deal with not being able to touch him. They had always been so tactile, to be denied that was so very cruel. She knew it was just as hard for him but suffered through it for her.

She thought back to his reaction to the baby news. She would hope that when he thought it was her, that it was his. It couldn’t be anyone else’s. She would never have done that to him or herself. He had to know that Mickey would never be anything but a friend and that any other man would be a very distant second.

Many people would say she was young and she would find love again. She knew she wouldn’t and was okay with that. She had loved so deeply in that short amount of time to last several lifetimes.

She could clearly see the pride in his eyes when she told him about her new job. After all, someone needed to be the Doctor in this universe. Why couldn’t it be her?

She wasn’t sure what to think when he told her he would go on alone. He had promised her he would find someone; she just hoped it wouldn’t be too soon. That he’d be inconsolable for awhile. She knew it was selfish of her and she didn’t care.

She was glad she got to tell him she loved him. She knew he was going to say the same before fate so callously cut him off and he faded away from her.

The emotion of it all caught up to her and she passed out. She sat up with a start. They had met at Bad Wolf Bay. She knew full well what the message “Bad Wolf” meant. And the chances of it randomly being this universe…She started to formulate ideas. _Bad Wolf there…Bad Wolf here._  
________________________________________________________________________

He didn’t find anything right away. Logic dictated he wouldn’t find anything at all. He had told her she could never see him again. He had been wrong before and this time he desperately wanted to be.

He decided the only possible place he could sleep was their room. It was for the same reason he kept her top in the control room. It made her seem close. He chose that top because it was what she wore the first time he made love to her in this body. He kept her Union Jack hanging his wardrobe next to their kimonos.

After she and Jackie had been declared dead, he went back and closed out the flat. He moved most everything into a far off storage room in the back of the TARDIS. He put most of her things, including the ones in their room, into her old room. He locked the door but kept the key with him.

He took a couple of Jackie’s pictures of Rose’s childhood, her life before him and put them on the dresser. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the fact he had everything to remind him or that she had nothing.

He had never been one for self-gratification. Now he did it to keep his sanity. Every time he would think of her he couldn’t stop himself. Most of the time, when he woke he would be reaching for her. When he would take care of himself, it was always with thoughts of her. It was always her hands he felt. It was the same in the shower.

He refused to be ashamed. Nothing he did with or in regards to her could ever be considered shameful.

A little while in he started to dream. It didn’t happen every time. It was sort of hit or miss. In those dreams he would be with her. A couple of times he was in his previous form. Those times they did little more than talk. He told her it was okay to miss his current form more. He knew she loved both versions but he agreed that she had the deeper relationship with his current self.

When he was his current self, they usually did anything but talk. They had agreed long ago to show it through actions instead of words. Even now, if he couldn’t tell her he loved her in person, he wasn’t going to at all. Be he would certainly show it to her instead.

He found he looked forward to sleeping and was disappointed when the dreams didn’t come. When he was awake, he kept trying. After awhile he tried everyday, then every week, then maybe once a month, but he never quit looking. He couldn’t.  
________________________________________________________________________

Rose moved up the ranks at Torchwood quickly. Everyone knew it was skill and not nepotism. She was the best they had.

She heard the whispers and the rumours. It became generally accepted that Jackie Tyler didn’t actually die three years ago. That was just an excuse to whisk her away for extensive rehab. It certainly accounted for her personality change. And Rose, well she had spent her life hidden away at boarding schools and university. How else would she know as much as she did? No one bothered to disagree.

She was well liked by her co-workers. She’d always made friends easily. She knew several of the men wanted to be more but she always turned them down. It was topic of usual office gossip who the man in the grainy photo on her desk was. While she would occasionally go to the pub or the like with them, she never spoke of her personal life. They didn’t need to know that she technically didn’t have one.

The wedding was always planned to be a small quiet affair, so as to not raise suspicions. That didn’t mean Jackie wasn’t going to do it up right.

Rose had been dragged to an estate sale right before. She found herself drawn to a table of jewellery. She took a keen interest in an unusual ring. It didn’t quite look like it belonged. In fact, the engravings looked a lot like the various notes scattered around the TARDIS. She knew she had to have it.

It only fit one finger. Neither Jackie nor anyone else commented on the fact it was her left ring finger. She didn’t get asked out by the men again when she returned to work wearing it.

She never did fall in love again. Her life was fantastic though. She knew he’d be very proud of her. However, there was nothing she couldn’t leave behind in an instant. Her family accepted that and knew it was what was meant to be.

She had a “special” project at work that only a few people knew about. Some of those people wanted to tell her it was useless but knew better. The impossible seemed to follow her.

A little while in she started to dream. It didn’t happen every time. It was sort of hit or miss. In those dreams she would be with him. A couple of times he was her first Doctor. Those times they did little more than talk. She told him she felt guilty for missing her second Doctor more. She loved them both and he knew that but agreed she had the deeper relationship with the one she was ripped away from. He told her it was okay and she believed him.

When she dreamt of the second one, they usually did anything but talk. They had agreed to show it through actions instead of words. She knew if she couldn’t hear him say the words in person, she didn’t want to hear it. But oh how they showed each other.

More than once someone barged into her room when she cried out in her sleep. She let them believe it was a nightmare. She wasn’t going to explain to them it was quite the opposite.

She found she looked forward to sleeping and was disappointed when the dreams didn’t come. When she was awake, she kept trying. After awhile she tried everyday, then every week, then maybe once a month, but she never quit looking. She couldn’t.  
________________________________________________________________________

Across two universes two lovers joined together in their dreams. Neither one realising it was a real as they both hoped it was. It only happened when they both slept. Their hands would travel their bodies, ghosting the others in memory of what they did to each other. Their love and the hope they would some day be reunited would never die. They lived brilliant lives for each other, both looking forward to the time they could sleep. Where they could live together in the bits in between.


End file.
